A Necessary Evil
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Et si c'était avec Félicity que Oliver avait couché en Russie ? Et si Félicity devait prendre ses responsabilités ? Et si Moira Queen intervenait ? Fiction se déroulant dans la saison 2 mais sinon AU total Reviews please !
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà comme promis avec une nouvelle fic, elle n'est pas finie, mais j'ai commencé à écrire le dernier chapitre, cette fic fera 19 chapitres... Dire que ça devait être un OS et bah non... Bref, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

 _ **Russie**_

Je suis à ce bar depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes et je dois dire que je ne me sens pas à ma place, je suis une étrangère ici et je déteste me sentir comme ça mais je ne me vois pas aller dans ma chambre... Qui est prêt de la sienne et tout entendre... Je sens un frisson me parcourir... Pourquoi Oliver se comporte de la sorte ? Je sais qu'avant le naufrage il n'était pas du genre à avoir de longues relations, enfin si il a eu Laurel mais je sais qu'il l'a trompé à plusieurs reprises... Ce ne sont pas mes affaires... Mais depuis que je le connais, j'ai une vision différente de lui, je sais qu'il ne couche plus à droite à gauche, enfin je ne pense pas... Je suis avec lui... Au Verdant, tout les soirs depuis des mois... Et pourtant là une fille lui fait un joli sourire et hop il la prend dans son lit ? En plus il faut que ce soit cette Isabel Rochev... Merde je la déteste et je ne sais pas pourquoi !

Et puis je les ai vu partir ensemble... Elle l'embrassait dans le coup et baladait ses mains partout sur lui... Ça n'avait pas l'air de lui déplaire... Et là ils doivent en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans leur chambre qui est juste à côté de la mienne ! Donc je me retrouve là, au bar, en train d'essayer de commander à boire et passer le temps, je remonterais d'ici une heure ou deux et si je n'entends rien, j'irais me coucher.

 _\- Vous allez bien ?_

Je me tourne d'un coup, surprise d'entendre sa voix, il devrait être avec Isabel en ce moment, connaissant Oliver Queen, enfin connaissant sa réputation d'avant... Dix minutes ne doivent pas suffire à prendre son pied... Je me tourne de nouveau vers le bar en souriant, je ne dois pas montrer ma colère, en plus je n'ai pas de raison d'être en colère, c'est sa vie... Je voudrais juste qu'il comprenne qu'il mérite mieux qu'elle.

 _\- Oui... Mais je viens de me rendre compte que je ne parle pas un mot de russe et que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un verre_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?_

Je lui lance un regard noir, merde mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je réagis comme ça ? Ce n'est pas mon genre, mais alors pas du tout !

 _\- Rien... Ce n'est rien... Je ne veux pas vous ennuyer ?_

 _\- Félicity... Dites-moi..._

 _\- Non, ça va... Que faites-vous là ?_

Je ne suis pas stupide, il doit être là pour prendre quelque chose avant de rejoindre Isabel.

 _\- Je fuis quelqu'un..._

Je hausse les sourcils avant de le regarder, il la fui ? Pourquoi ça ? Je veux parler mais il me devance.

 _\- J'ai failli faire une connerie... J'aimerais éviter qu'elle me trouve..._

 _\- Isabel ?_

Merde, pourquoi ma bouche parle toute seule ? En plus j'ai dis son nom d'un ton dédaigneux, je la déteste mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'Oliver s'en rende compte. Je rougis et me tourne de nouveau vers le bar.

 _\- Comment vous le savez ?_

 _\- Je vous ai vu partir ensemble, vous n'étiez pas vraiment discret._

Je lui dis ça en souriant, je ne veux qu'il voit ma colère, il me sourit à son tour et se rapproche de mon tabouret.

 _\- Je suis venu prendre une autre chambre... Elle est dans la mienne..._

Oh... Oh je vois, il ne veut vraiment pas la voir du coup il va prendre une autre chambre, c'est idiot. Il ne va pas gaspiller de l'argent alors qu'il y a un canapé dans la mienne.

 _\- J'ai un canapé dans la mienne, il semble confortable._

Mais merde Félicity, tu vas apprendre à te taire oui ? Je lui propose de venir dormir dans ma chambre ? Lui Oliver Queen ? Mais je vais me taire oui, je n'attends pas sa réponse, je descends de mon tabouret et prends la direction des ascenseurs, il n'a pas répondu... Ouf, c'est mieux comme ça, après tout il a de l'argent, même s'il prend une autre chambre pour notre dernière nuit. Je passe par l'accueil pour demander à ce qu'ils me réveillent demain matin, je ne pense pas beaucoup dormir mais au moins je suis sure de me réveiller... Par chance la femme de l'accueil est bilingue et je comprends tout ce qu'elle me dit. On discute pendant quelques minutes et elle me dit qu'elle me fera sonner mon téléphone vers sept heure le lendemain, je la remercie et reprends la direction de ma chambre.

Le trajet en ascenseur se fait rapidement, il n'y a plus personnes dans les couloirs à cette heure ci... Par contre je me demande ce que fais Oliver, il n'est pas passé à l'accueil pour demander une autre chambre, je ne l'ai pas vu... Je me demande où il peut être... Si ça se trouve il est retourné dans sa chambre.

Quand la porte s'ouvre, je suis surprise de voir Oliver qui semble m'attendre, je fronce les sourcils tout en avançant vers lui, je veux lui demander s'il a un soucis mais il s'approche de moi d'un grand pas.

 _\- Je vous attendais..._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Votre proposition... Je me vois mal retourner dans ma chambre, je vous l'ai dis._

 _\- Oh... Ok..._

Je passe devant lui et me dirige vers ma chambre, je sens comme une tension entre nous et c'est très étrange, je veux lui parler et lui dire que j'ai changer d'avis mais pour la première fois de ma vie je n'arrive pas à prononcer un seul mot. On arrive devant ma porte, je sors la carte de ma poche et la passe dans le lecteur, la porte s'ouvre, je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que je sens une main me prendre le bras et me retourner et des lèvres se poser sur les miennes, je ne fais rien pour le repousser, je reste de marbre pendant quelques secondes... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Je sens son désir contre moi... Bon je peux comprendre, il allait s'envoyer en l'air avec la garce d'à côté et à changé d'avis... Il doit être frustré... Et puis moi aussi je le suis, je n'ai pas couché avec un homme depuis... Euh... je ne sais même plus quand ! Merde tant pis, c'est une erreur mais je m'en fou, je passe un bras dans son cou et utilise mon autre maint pour lui attraper un pan de sa veste et le tirer dans la chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur il me plaque contre le mur tout en lâchant mes lèvres et en dévorant mon coup de baisers, merde c'est divin, je voudrais qu'il ne cesse jamais mais il fait l'inverse, il s'éloigne de moi malgré un gémissement de mécontentement.

 _\- Félicity ce soir c'est..._

Oh alors c'est ça... Il pense que je vais m'accrocher à lui et le supplier de me demander en mariage dès demain ? Je lui souris et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, je suis audacieuse de faire ça mais j'aime cette autre facette de moi... Je m'éloigne de lui, son regard est sérieux alors je lui souris de nouveau.

 _\- Ce qui se passe en Russie... Reste en Russie... Arrête de réfléchir et décide-toi !_

Oliver se rapproche de moi, tel un prédateur, il n'a pas besoin de parler, ses yeux en disent long, il me veux autant que je le veux... Ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas eu de rapport avec quelqu'un et merde mon corps est en feu ! Il m'embrasse fougueusement, glissant sa langue dans ma bouche et jouant sans attendre avec la mienne, je veux répondre mais il descend ses lèvres sur mon cou, sur mon décolleté, punaise ce que c'est bon ! Oliver tire d'un coup sec sur les boutons de mon chemisier et toutes les pressions sautent... Heureusement que j'ai du rechange dans ma valise mais je m'en fou, il peut tout m'arracher ça m'est égal. Je me débats avec la ceinture de son pantalon que je jette à côté du lit, puis je m'attaque ça sa chemise... Je meure d'envie de toucher sa peau... Oliver en profite pour dégrafer mon soutien gorge avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche... Ses baisers sont un mélange de baisers intenses et de morsures mais c'est tellement bon ! Ses lèvres continuent leur découverte de mon corps alors que je me retrouve nue, les cuisses de chaque côté de ses hanches... Je ne sais même pas comment j'en suis arrivé là.

Il passe ses bras sous mes fesses et me soulève avant de me porter jusqu'au bureau présent dans la chambre et dur revers de la main, il envoie tout valser pour m'y asseoir. Il baisse son pantalon et son boxer et n'attend pas pour s'introduire en moi d'un coup. Oh mon dieu c'est si bon ! Je me cabre sous l'effet de ses allers-retours, rien est tendre tout est sauvage mais c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. Je l'entends gémir contre mon oreille alors qu'il va de plus en plus en plus vite... Je suis sur le point de venir, je vais jouir et je sens que ça va être intense, j'ouvre la bouche pour crier mais il me retient et sors de moi... Non ! Il me sourit et me dit qu'il me veut autrement... Il me prend dans ses bras et me conduit jusqu'au lit, je pose mes deux mains dessus alors qu'il empoigne ma poitrine et s'allonge sur mon dos tout en entrant en moi... Je gémis de plaisir mais je ne peux pas le toucher, ça me frustre, je veux le caresser, le toucher, le sentir sous mes mains ! J'en ai besoin merde ! Je veux qu'il m'embrasse ! Ses mouvements sont de plus en plus rapides... Merde c'est si bon... Il se retire de moi de nouveau, à croire qu'il aime me couper pile quand je suis sur le point de jouir.

Oliver passe près de moi et colle ses lèvres aux miennes en m'entraînant avec lui, il se retrouve allongé sur le lit et j'en profite pour m'empaler sur lui et le chevaucher et bordel ce que c'est bon de le sentir aussi profond en moi ! Je commence mes vas et viens et m'approche de lui pour l'embrasser, je lui mordille la lèvre, c'est fou l'effet qu'il me fait, je ne me reconnais plus, je n'ai jamais été aussi sauvage avec quelqu'un... Que j'ai eu autant envie de quelqu'un !

Il se redresse afin de se rapprocher de moi, je suis toujours sur lui et lui en moi... Il pose ses mains sur mes joues et ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce baiser est différent des autres, plus tendre... Avant qu'il ne s'attarde sur mon cou gémissant de plus en plus fort. J'aime sa peau et le savoir si près de moi me donne accès à son dos, je pose mes mains et le serre contre moi... Je viens et je pris le ciel pour que cette fois il ne se retire pas, je veux venir, je le veux... Oh mon dieu ! Je plante mes ongles dans son dos au moment de jouir, je cri tellement c'est fort... Tellement c'est bon, ma tête se rejette en arrière et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir sous les coups de reins qu'il continue de me donner... Moi je n'ai plus de forces, ça a été l'orgasme le plus intense de ma vie.. Je ne tiens plus et il s'en rend compte car il me fait basculer sur le lit... Il se recule de moi, attrape mes jambes et les pose sur ses épaules en continuant d'aller et venir en moi, il bouge de plus en plus vite, sa tête se rejetant en arrière... J'y crois pas je vais encore venir ! Je veux crier son nom mais je ne fais que crier tout court alors qu'il lâche mes jambes, s'allonge sur moi et jouis longuement à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Je ne peux plus bouger alors qu'il se dégage de moi, on est tout les deux à bout de souffle, épuisés, je n'ai jamais connu ça, c'était waouh... Il se met à rire, et merde j'ai encore parler tout haut. Il se met sur le côté et commence à me caresser le corps avant de descendre de plus en plus bas.

 _\- Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi..._

Il glisse ses doigts en moi et je ne retiens pas mes gémissements, je sens que la nuit va être à la fois longue et courte mais je m'en fiche, je compte profiter de chaque orgasme qu'il me donne et lui crier mon plaisir sans me soucier de qui peut m'entendre.

 **Starling, deux mois plus tard**

Je ferme ma valise après y avoir enfourné tout ce que je pouvais, je n'ai pas rangé, j'ai tout mis en boule à toute vitesse, je prends un autre sac et range tout ce que je peux dedans, je mets mes papiers, mon ordinateur portable, mon passeport, tout ce qui pourrait me servir à Central City. Je ne veux pas partir mais je n'ai pas du tout le choix. Une fois tout fermés, je fais le tour de l'appartement afin de vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié, ce n'est pas le cas. Je prends donc mes deux valises et quitte définitivement cet appartement... J'ai une boule au ventre en faisant ça, je ne le veux pas... Mais je n'ai pas le choix... Moira Queen ne m'a pas laissé le choix... Enfin si, elle m'a laissé un choix à faire... Et fuir est la meilleure des solution.

Je prends un taxi en direction de la gare, je regarde à l'extérieur et j'ai le cœur serré en voyant la ville défiler devant mes yeux, je ne veux pas partir... Mais je n'ai pas le choix... Si je veux garder mon bébé... Je pose une main sur mon ventre et soupire, Moira Queen est vraiment une belle garce... Je ne comptais pas parler de ma grossesse à qui que ce soit, ça me regarde mais elle l'a découvert...

 **Flash Back**

Je pose une main devant ma bouche et cours au toilette afin de vomir le contenu de mon estomac... Et merde foutues nausées matinales... J'en ai déjà marre alors que je n'en suis même pas à deux mois de grossesse... Pourquoi ça dure si longtemps ? Enfin ce n'est qu'un petit désagrément passager, après je tiendrais un superbe bébé dans mes bras. Je souris en allant me rincer la bouche, un bébé auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout... Ce n'était qu'une aventure d'un soir et je ne compte pas en parler à son père, ça ne le regarde pas, le garder est ma décision alors quand ça se verra je lui dirais que c'est mon bébé et c'est tout.

Je me rince encore une fois la bouche, je mangerais bien un chewing-gum pour passer le goût mais je ne pense pas être capable de mâcher sans ressentir de nouveau une nausée alors je m'en tiens là.

 _\- Vous êtes enceinte ?_

Je me tourne d'un coup, surprise... Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un était là, avec moi... Et ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est Moira Queen... Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Je lui mens ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne peux pas mentir, elle finira par se rendre compte que mon ventre va s'arrondir.

 _\- Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais reconnaître une femme enceinte, si vous me dites le contraire, je vais mal le prendre, alors, je répète... Êtes-vous enceinte ?_

 _\- Oui..._

Moira croise ses bras sur la poitrine, elle semble furieuse... Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas...

 _\- Vous en êtes à combien ?_

 _\- Huit semaines..._

Je caresse mon ventre en me souvenant de ma surprise quand j'ai su que je l'attendais, j'ai appelé le boulot pour dire que j'étais malade, et j'ai passé la journée à réfléchir, je me demandais ce que j'allais faire... L'idée d'avorter m'a traversé l'esprit et puis je me suis dit que je devais d'abord voir un médecin avant de savoir ce que je voulais faire. Alors j'ai été voir mon gynéco, il m'a fait une échographie et quand j'ai vu mon bébé à l'écran j'ai su que je voulais le garder. Moira Queen s'approche de moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai peur de ce qu'elle va me dire alors que ma vie de ne la regarde absolument pas.

 _\- Est-ce qu'il sait ?_

Je me fige, non elle ne peut pas savoir, c'est possible... Personne ne le sait.

 _\- Félicity, je sais très bien compter... Vous m'avez dit huit semaines et nous savons très bien où vous étiez il y a huit semaines. Alors dites-moi. Est-ce qu'il sait ?_

Elle sait ! Non... Je ne veux pas... Je dois protéger mon bébé... Elle sait que c'est Oliver le père... Enfin non le géniteur de mon bébé. Ce n'était qu'une nuit, qu'une fois... Il y a huit semaines lors de la mission en Russie... Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier... Je savais ce que ça voulait dire mais je m'en fichais, il voulait une nuit et j'étais ravie de la lui donner... Ce fut intense, incroyable et magique...

 _\- Non, il ne sait pas... Et je ne lui dirais pas._

 _\- Oh que non parce que vous allez quitter la ville._

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ?

 _\- Non, je ne partirais pas. Ma vie est ici._

 _\- Oh que si vous allez partir Félicity... Vous allez quitter la ville et ne jamais revenir, sans rien dire à mon fils... Sinon je ferais en sorte qu'on vous retire cet enfant, plus jamais vous ne le verrez._

Non ! Elle ne peut pas me dire ça ! Me faire ça ! Elle ne peut pas me menacer de me prendre mon bébé !

 _\- Notre famille n'est plus au sommet de sa gloire depuis quelques temps, il est hors de question que ce genre de scandale gâche tout les efforts que nous faisons pour récupérer la sympathie des gens._

Je pose une main sur mon ventre afin de protéger mon bébé, je ne connais pas Moira Queen personnellement mais je sais de quoi elle est capable et je refuse qu'elle s'approche de mon bébé. Je quitte les toilettes en courant sans prendre le temps de la regarder, je finis par me calmer et par arrêter de courir mais je n'arrête pas d'avancer, je traverse tout les couloirs jusqu'à mon bureau où je récupère mon sac et mon portable... Je m'apprête à partir mais je ne peux pas laisser tout en plan comme ça, je me mets sur l'ordinateur et ferme tout mes dossiers, je protège tout les projets afin de ne pas causer de soucis à Oliver... Puis je me lève et quitte l'entreprise afin de rentrer chez moi.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Il ne m'a pas fallut longtemps pour récupérer des affaires et encore moins pour prendre la décision de partir... Je suis la mère de ce bébé, je dois le protéger... Je suis désolée Oliver, de partir comme ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix... Un jour, peut-être que tu sauras la vérité et tu seras en colère, mais pour le moment je n'ai pas le choix, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre... Je dois partir et protéger notre bébé... Et puis de toute façon, tu ne voudrais pas de cet enfant alors ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose... Ce sera plus simple que de te croiser tout les jours quand il sera né.

 _\- On est arrivés madame._

 _\- Merci._

Je paye ma course et quitte le taxi avant de me diriger vers l'intérieur de la gare, j'ai réservé un billet pour Central City grâce à mon téléphone, j'ai de la chance, le train part dans trente minutes, je vais quitter cette ville et protéger mon bébé. Je ne suis pas en colère contre Oliver, il ne sait rien, en plus depuis notre nuit tout va bien entre nous, on continue de combattre le crime, on s'entend toujours aussi bien, on a cédé à une envie qu'on a assouvie, nous sommes deux adultes qui se sont fait plaisir, il n'y a rien de mal à ça... J'allais tout gérer de façon adulte mais il a fallut que sa mère se mêle de ma vie... C'est elle que je déteste, pas Oliver... Je suis désolée, tu vas sans doute me chercher... Mais ne perds pas ton temps... Adieu.

 **Voilà ! Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? J'ai adoré l'écrire même si ce n'était pas évident, je sais que certains vont dire que ce début ressemble à mon OS « Conséquence » mais cette idée est mille fois plus développé ^^**

 **Ceux / Celles qui aiment Moira... Sachez que moi je l'adore mais il me fallait une méchante dans ma fic XD**

 **Si vous voulez la suite, moi je veux des reviews, et j'en veux plein ! Sinon pas de suite mercredi ( je suis sure que mon chantage vous a manqué XD )**

 **A bientôt pitetre !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à toutes/tous ! Merci pour reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir comme toujours ^^**

 **bon aujourd'hui j'aimerais répondre à un Guest qui m'a écrit un message en anglais, je me permets de répondre en français car ayant lu mon chapitre un, il ou elle doit très bien comprendre le français**

 _ **SHADOW : Tu dis que j'ai plagié deux autres fics du site, si tel est le cas je m'en excuse mais je ne le savais pas du tout, et j'aimerais bien avoir le nom des deux fics en question afin de savoir si tel est vraiment le cas. Donne-moi le nom de la fic et son auteur et j'irais les lire.**_

 _ **De plus je n'ai jamais accusé quelqu'un de m'avoir plagié, je suis sure que sur le site il y a plusieurs fics ( française, anglaises et autres langues ) qui parlent du même sujet, peu importe lequel... Chacun est libre de l'aborder comme il le sent je pense... Non ? Je reçois parfois des MP d'auteurs me demandant si ma fic va prendre telle ou telle direction car ils écrivent une fic qui pourraient y ressembler par certains aspects. Je réponds et ces personnes finissent toujours par écrire leur fic... Enfin bref... SHADOW, sache que je ne suis pas énervée, en colère ni rien du tout, je veux juste lire les fics en questions et m'assurer que tu ne fais pas erreur, même si, comme je l'ai dis, je suis sure qu'il y a sur le site une fic parlant du fait que Oliver ai couché avec Félicity en Russie et une autre ou Moira fait du chantage à Félicity, ce n'est pas pour autant que la suite de l'histoire va aller dans la même direction.**_

 _ **Voilà, je tenais juste à préciser ces faits. Merci de m'avoir lu ^^**_

 _ **PS : Pour ce genre de remarques, serait-il possible de le faire en MP ? Merci d'avance.**_

 **Voilà désolée pour cette mise au point mais je voulais mettre les choses au clair, cette personne m'a écrite en Guest je n'ai donc pas pu lui répondre en MP, j'aurais préféré pourtant.**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec la suite de votre fic, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, ça fait des heures que je tente de joindre Félicity mais je n'ai aucune nouvelles d'elle, ça ne lui ressemble pas, en général, elle arrive au bureau avant moi. Elle me prépare les dossiers qu'elle dépose sur mon bureau, c'est comme ça tout les matins depuis des mois... Mais là ce matin quand je suis arrivé dans mon bureau, il n'y avait aucun dossier, je pensais qu'elle allait arriver en retard, ça peut arriver à tout le monde mais là il est près de seize heures et je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles, je n'en peux plus de tout ça. De ne pas savoir si elle va bien... Je vais voir Walter, je sais qu'ils sont proches tout les deux, il sait peut-être où elle se trouve.

Je file dans son bureau et entre après avoir frappé. Il est assis et a le nez plongé dans un dossier, il lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

 _\- Ah Oliver, je suppose que tu es là pour Félicity._

 _\- Oui... En effet, tu sais où elle est ? Elle est souffrante ?_

Il fronce les sourcils avant de se lever.

 _\- Tu ne sais pas ?_

 _\- Non quoi ?_

 _\- Elle a démissionné Oliver... J'ai reçu un mail ce midi... Elle dit qu'elle veut changer de vie, loin d'ici... Je ne sais pas où elle est... Avant que tu demandes._

Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas possible, elle n'aurait pas fait ça, pas sans me le dire, je la connais... Elle me dit toujours ce qui la tracasse... Je me rappelle le mois dernier... Une mission s'est mal finie, un type est mort et elle l'a mal vécu, on a parlé pendant des heures de tout et de rien... Elle sait qu'elle peut tout me dire mais là... Elle part sans laisser d'adresse, de nouvelle ni rien ? Non, ce n'est pas possible... Félicity, je vais te trouver, même si tu ne veux pas revenir, je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu es partie, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit et surtout ce que j'ai fais pour que tu ne me donnes pas de nouvelles.

Trois mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelles, trois mois que Félicity est partie je ne sais où pour je ne sais quoi... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé et j'en ai marre de ne pas savoir ! J'ai tout essayé pour la retrouvé, j'ai tenté de localiser son portable mais il était à son appartement et quand j'y suis allé, j'ai bien vu que ses vêtements n'étaient plus là. Quelque chose s'est passé et je ne comprends pas quoi... Je sais que la nuit qu'on a passé tout les deux il y a plusieurs mois a dû la blesser, elle n'est pas le genre de fille à avoir des aventures d'un soir... Bon je n'ai pas profité d'elle, elle était saine d'esprit quand on a couché ensemble et après cette nuit là rien a changé donc je pensais que ça allait, qu'elle vivait bien notre nuit... Mais peut-être que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle est partie ? Je crois que j'ai merdé sur ce coup là... Elle doit m'en vouloir et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas de nouvelles.

Je suis invivable depuis trois mois, Sara est revenue parmi nous et c'est la seule qui comprends ce que je ressens, elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer Félicity mais elle sait l'importance qu'elle a pour moi... D'ailleurs je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point là... Mais Sara a mis des mots sur ce que je pensais être... Impossible...

 **Flash Back**

Je donne des coups auxquels Sara répond sans hésiter, ce qui est bien dans nos entraînements c'est qu'on se donne à fond, on a pas peur de se faire mal. Je donne un coup qu'elle esquive avant de m'en donner un, je tombe au sol, je suis essoufflé mais je mentirais en disant que je suis concentré... Aujourd'hui ça fait dix semaines qu'elle est partie et je n'ai pas de nouvelles, je commence à m'inquiéter... Si ça se trouve quelqu'un lui a fait du mal... Si c'est ce qui c'est passé, je jure que je trouverais l'ordure qui l'a blessé ou pire et je le tuerais... Je tuerais quiconque osera lui faire du mal !

 _\- Oliver, tu es ailleurs._

 _\- Non !_

Je ne veux que ça se sache, à quel point je suis mal... Personne ne le sait... Sauf peut-être ma sœur... Elle s'en est rendue compte un soir alors que je regardais la TV, elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas comme d'habitude mais qu'elle ne me demanderait pas ce que j'avais... Par contre ma mère et Walter ne se rendent compte de rien... Dig peut-être... Mais je ne suis pas certain.

 _\- Ce n'était pas une question... Tu es ailleurs... J'ai parlé à Dig... Il m'a dit qu'une amie à vous est partie... Je te connais... Ça ne te ferait pas si mal que ça... Si c'était une simple amie..._

 _\- La ferme !_

Je me redresse et veut lui redonner un coup mais elle esquive et me bloc le bras derrière le dos.

 _\- Oliver, ne me mens pas... Pas à moi... Je te connais, parle-moi._

Alors je lui dis tout, je lui parle de notre rencontre, des missions qu'on a effectué tout les deux, de notre nuit, je lui dis tout sans rien oublier et je dois dire que ça me fait du bien de parler d'elle... Je lui parle de ce jour où j'ai appris qu'elle était partie, de mon cœur que j'ai senti se briser et de mon inquiétude. Je lui parle de mes recherches infructueuses, j'ai tout fais mais elle est douée pour masquer ses traces...

 _\- Oliver... Tu sais que je t'aime..._

Je souris, je le sais qu'elle m'aime, et je l'aime aussi, entre Sara et moi c'est toute une histoire et elle aura toujours une place importante dans ma vie.

 _\- Sara..._

 _\- Non, tu vas m'écouter._

Je ferme la bouche et la laisse continuer.

 _\- Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu vas entendre mais crois-moi... Tu en as besoin. Tu es amoureux... Oui cette nuit que vous avez passé était physique, rien de plus, ça je n'en doute pas. Ce n'était qu'un coup d'une nuit pour elle comme pour toi..._

Je secoue la tête, non je ne suis pas amoureux, je ne le suis pas, ce n'est pas moi, je ne tombe pas amoureux, je fais juste souffrir.

 _\- Sara..._

 _\- Son départ... T'a fait souffrir, tu n'es pas seulement inquiet, elle te manque... Ose me dire le contraire._

 _\- Je veux qu'elle revienne..._

Ce que me dit Sara m'ouvre les yeux... Je suis amoureux... Il a fallut qu'elle parte pour que je m'en rende compte, merde qu'est-ce que je suis con !

 **Fin Flash Back**

Je ne pensais pas que je l'aimais, je pensais juste que mon amie me manquait mais Sara a raison, je l'aime, je pensais cela impossible, pas de l'aimer elle mais d'aimer tout court et pourtant... C'est la seule explication à la souffrance que j'endure depuis qu'elle est partie et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle est partie... Je voudrais juste la voir, l'entendre me dire qu'elle me déteste, qu'elle ne veut plus me voir, j'aurais mal, mais ça me permettrait de tourner la page... Seulement je ne pense pas qu'elle me laisse la retrouver...

 _\- Oliver je l'ai retrouvée !_

Je me tourne brusquement face à Sara qui descend les marches en souriant et en tenant un papier dans les mains.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Un homme de la ligue me devait un... Non plusieurs services... Elle n'est pas très loin, à Central City. Mais si tu veux je peux jeter ça..._

Elle me montre le papier et s'apprête à le froisser mais je le prends juste avant, elle sourit alors que je regarde l'adresse... Elle est à Central City, dans quelques heures je pourrais la voir ! Je fonce prendre une douche, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, une fois fais, je rejoins Sara qui a commencé à s'entraîner.

 _\- Tu peux gérer ?_

 _\- T'en fais pas, retrouve-la, et ramène-la._

 _\- Je vais tout faire pour. Merci Sara._

 _\- Pas de quoi._

Le trajet jusqu'à Central City m'a parut long, et même plus que ça, j'ai compté les minutes et les secondes, je me demandais quand j'allais arriver, quand j'allais la revoir... J'ai eu la sensation que les secondes duraient des heures me demandant encore et encore ce que j'allais lui dire, ce qu'elle allait me dire... Et je ne sais toujours pas, pourtant je suis devant la porte de son appartement, enfin selon l'adresse que Sara m'a donné... J'ai peur, je ne me reconnais pas, je n'ai jamais peur moi, mais savoir qu'elle est derrière cette porte et que je vais avoir mes réponses me fait peur...

Je frappe, mon cœur bat la chamade, il n'a jamais battu aussi fort, merde je ne dois pas être comme ça ! J'entends des pas, elle va ouvrir, je vais la voir, enfin ! La porte s'ouvre, et il ne se passe qu'une seconde avant que je la vois, ses cheveux détachés, une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir... Elle est superbe... Elle ne dit rien mais je vois bien à son regard qu'elle est surprise, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Je t'ai retrouvée..._

Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'entrer dans son appartement et la serrer contre moi, je passe mes bras dans son dos et enfoui mon visage dans son cou, je respire son odeur, elle m'a tellement manqué, trois mois sans elle m'ont semblé durer une éternité. Elle ne répond pas à mon étreinte, merde... Elle n'est pas heureuse de me voir... Je la relâche et je peux voir qu'elle me fait un petit sourire avant de s'écarter afin de me faire rentrer chez elle, je ne me fais pas prier et entre, son appartement est petit mais semble confortable, par contre je préfère celui qu'elle avait à Starling, il était plus accueillant... Mais comme elle vient d'emménager, je suppose qu'elle va y faire quelques améliorations.

Je regarde autour de moi alors que je l'entends me dire qu'elle me ramène à boire, son ton est un peu froid, elle ne semble pas heureuse de me voir. J'avise le bureau dans le coin au fond, je pense qu'elle travaille ici, sinon j'aurais réussi à trouver où elle travaillait. Je regarde vers le canapé et je remarque un livre posé dessus, je m'approche et regarde de quoi il s'agit, ça me permettra peut-être d'entamer la conversation, je prends le livre et le retourne, mon cœur s'emballe... La couverture est d'un joli bleu ciel et dessus se trouve des étoiles autour d'un cadre avec écrit « Mon bébé ». J'ouvre la première page et je vois une échographie... Avec quelques mots écrits en dessous, je reconnais l'écriture et c'est celle de Félicity...

 **Coucou bébé, aujourd'hui c'est ma première photo de toi, je trouve que tu es le plus beau ! Ne plaisante pas quand tu liras ça... Je suis ta maman alors pour moi tu es le plus beau de tous ! Sur la photo tu as tout juste cinq semaines... Tu es si petit... Mais tellement parfait !**

Son bébé... Elle va avoir un bébé... Je saute plusieurs page de l'album, j'aurais peut-être des réponses plus loin... Merde pourquoi elle va avoir un bébé ? Et c'est qui le père de cet enfant ? Je continue de regarder et je tombe sur une autre échographie...

 **Mon petit garçon ! J'en reviens pas tu sois un petit garçon ! Je rêvais que tu en sois un alors quand le médecin m'a dit que j'allais avoir un fils... J'ai pleuré... Mais de joie ne t'en fais pas, je suis tellement heureuse mon ange ! Je suis sure que tu seras aussi beau que ton papa ! Je dois te trouver le prénom parfait maintenant.**

Elle va bien avoir un petit garçon... Elle semble heureuse de devenir mère... En plus, je pense qu'elle fera une mère géniale... Elle est tellement douce et aimante.

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça..._

Je me retourne face à elle, elle pose la bouteille de jus de fruit sur un meuble et s'approche de moi avant de me prendre le livre des mains.

 _\- Tu es..._

Elle remet bien sa chemise et je peux voir son ventre, il est légèrement arrondis et je me surprends à avoir envie de poser une main dessus, mais je ne peux pas... Elle soupire avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers un tiroir, elle l'ouvre et en sort quelque chose.

 _\- Tu as bien fais de venir en fin de compte... Je ne suis pas prête... Mais ça me permet de te donner ça au lieu de te l'envoyer._

Elle s'approche de moi et me donne un papier plier en deux, je l'ouvre et regarde de quoi il s'agit, je n'ai pas à lire plus que l'en-tête... C'est un papier d'abandon de droits parentaux... Merde c'est quoi cette connerie ?!

 _\- Félicity, tu..._

 _\- Ne fais pas cette tête Oliver._

 _\- C'est mon..._

 _\- Non ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Tu n'es pas son père, seulement son géniteur. C'est MON fils._

Je regarde de nouveau le papier, comment peut-elle me demander de signer ça ? Je ne savais même pas...

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?_

 _\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ?_

Mon cœur se serre quand elle me dit ça... Je sais que notre nuit n'était pas romantique et qu'elle ne devait être qu'unique... Mais de là à me cacher l'existence de mon fils... Non, elle n'en a pas le droit !

 _\- J'avais le droit de savoir !_

 _\- Pourquoi ? Oliver, regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que si je t'avais dis que j'attendais ton enfant tu m'aurais dis que tu allais t'en occuper avec moi ? Qu'on aurait formé une belle petite famille tout les trois ? Je ne crois pas non... Alors signe ces papiers et rentre à Starling._

Mon cœur se serre à l'entente de ses mots parce que je sais qu'elle a raison...Si il y a trois mois elle m'avait dit qu'elle était enceinte de mon enfant je l'aurais mal pris, si ça se trouve je lui aurais sans doute dit des mots que j'aurais regretté aussitôt... Mais là c'est différent, savoir qu'en elle grandi un enfant... Un petit garçon qu'on a conçu ensemble, ça me rend heureux...

 _\- Tu sais je n'avais pas prévu de partir, je comptais l'avoir à Starling, ne rien te dire, juste que j'étais enceinte et que je comptais le garder sans préciser que tu étais son géniteur..._

Géniteur, je hais ce mot, je suis son père merde ! Elle s'approche et s'installe sur le canapé, j'espère qu'elle va bien...

 _\- Mais je me suis rendue compte que ça nous causerait plus de problèmes que de solutions si je restais et je ne veux pas ça pour mon fils. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit entre nous si jamais tu devinais être son géniteur..._

 _\- Je suis son père !_

 _\- Non... Un père aurait été là dès le début et nous savons tout les deux que tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Alors prends ces papiers, lis-les et signe. Mais en gros ça dit que tu abandonnes tes droits parentaux et que tu n'auras pas le droit de t'approcher de lui._

Mon cœur se compresse de plus en plus, j'ai mal à cause de ce qu'elle me dit, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse me dire ça... Moi qui étais venu lui dire que je l'aimais, que je voulais qu'elle revienne... J'ai bien peur que ça ne serve à rien. Je la vois se lever et se diriger vers une pièce au fond.

 _\- Je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais m'allonger, j'espère que tu seras parti à mon réveil... Et que tu auras signé ! Je dois protéger mon fils, m'assurer qu'il sera heureux._

 _\- Tu veux le protéger de moi ?_

 _\- Signe... S'il te plaît._

Elle n'a pas répondu, elle se contente d'entrer dans sa chambre et de refermer la porte. Je veux aller après elle et lui dire que je ne signerais jamais mais je reste bloqué, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je regarde le papier que je tiens entre mes mains et le lis attentivement... Félicity ne m'a pas menti, si je signe ce papier, le bébé ne sera plus mon fils... Je renoncerais à tout mes droits parentaux... Mais pourquoi me fait-elle ça ? Elle dit qu'elle veut le protéger mais de quoi ? De moi ? Pourquoi ? A cause de Arrow ? En même temps elle n'a pas tort... Bien au contraire, cette vie est dangereuse, est-ce pour ça qu'elle est partie ? Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir... Elle veut protéger notre fils et je l'en remercie pour ça... C'est vrai que nos ennemis pourraient s'en prendre à elle et à notre fils... Je ne veux pas les perdre mais je dois les protéger, si c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de leur prouver que je les aime alors je dois le faire... Je prends un stylo et le dirige vers le papier... Mon cœur se serre à cette idée, je dois dire adieu à cet enfant avant même qu'il soit né... Je devrais faire mes adieux à la femme que j'aime... Non, je ne peux pas, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas abandonner mon fils... Je ne peux pas lui dire adieu...

Je regarde vers la porte de la chambre où se trouve Félicity et m'y dirige, je dois lui parler, je ferais ce qu'elle veut, mais pas ça... Je ne peux pas les abandonner.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Ces retrouvailles vous ont plu ? J'ai eu du mal à les écrire, ce n'était pas simple du tout, en tout cas j'espère que vous allez vous lâcher sur les reviews parce que j'ai trop hâte d'avoir votre avis sur la réaction de Félicity ^^**

 **A vendredi si vous êtes sages !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou ! Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font chaud au cœur, merci aussi à ceux/celles qui envoient en Guest, le cœur y est même si je ne peux pas vous répondre ^^**

 **Allez voici le troisième chapitre, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je referme la porte de ma chambre et laisse les larmes couler, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir arriver ici... Depuis trois mois je tente de l'oublier, d'oublier qu'il est le père de mon bébé et qu'un jour je devrais me retrouver face à lui... Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite... Depuis trois mois je n'ai qu'une raison de vivre... Mon bébé... Je pensais que ce serait simple de tout quitter, et du point de vue matériel, ça l'a été... Je me suis trouvée cet appartement en deux jours et j'y ai emménagé aussitôt, il était meublé, je n'ai donc rien eu à acheter, ma propriétaire est adorable et a même accepté de retirer quelques meubles pour que j'achète ce qu'il fallait pour mon bébé. Je travaille à distance dans une société de courtage, ce n'est pas le métier rêvé mais ça me permet de payer les factures. Le plus dur, c'est ce que je ressens... Quitter Starling ne m'a pas dérangé... Mais quitter John et Oliver... Ça n'a pas été simple... Ils me manquent... Surtout Oliver... Notre nuit était unique et je pensais bien le vivre, je ne pensais ressentir que de l'amitié pour lui malgré notre nuit... Mais plus les jours passaient plus je me suis rendue compte que j'avais tort sur toute la ligne... John me manque parce que c'est mon ami mais Oliver... C'est différent, il me manque à chaque seconde, à chaque fois que je croise un homme dans la rue qui pourrait lui ressembler je me dis que ça pourrait être lui avant de me rappeler qu'il ne sait pas où je suis.

Mais c'est difficile... Je pense à lui tout le temps... J'ai envie de l'appeler tout les jours alors que je sais que je ne dois pas, que je ne peux pas... Je pensais m'en sortir mais je n'y arrive pas... Comment je pourrais alors que son enfant grandi dans mon ventre ? Une nuit, ce n'était qu'une nuit entre deux adultes consentant, qui éprouvaient du désir l'un pour l'autre... Pourquoi je ressens ça ? Pourquoi me manque-t-il autant ? Pourquoi mon cœur se brise rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse me détester ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que je tombe amoureuse de lui ? Je me sens nulle !

Je regarde l'album de mon bébé... J'aime passer du temps à le remplir, je regarde la dernière page, je ne pense pas que Oliver l'a vu... J'y ai mis une photo d'Oliver, et j'ai écris « ton papa » en dessous... Je dois protéger mon fils de Moira Queen... Mais il est hors de question que mon bébé ne sache pas qui est son père ! Mon fils saura qu'il a un père mais qu'il ne peut pas être près de nous.

Je sens mon bébé me donner un petit coup, j'essuie mes larmes et pose l'album avant de mettre mes deux mains sur mon ventre.

 _\- Désolée mon bébé... Maman arrête de pleurer... Je t'aime._

Je me dirige vers mon lit, j'espère que Oliver va partir sans oublier de signer, j'aurais voulu ne pas en arriver là mais je vais être honnête en disant que Moira me fait peur... Je sais de quoi elle est capable et je refuse qu'elle s'approche de mon bébé... Je ne veux pas qu'elle l'emmène et que je ne puisse plus jamais le revoir.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit en posant une main sur mon ventre.

 _\- Je suis désolée bébé... Pour tout ce que j'ai dis à ton papa... Je ne le pensais pas... Je sais que ton père fera tout pour qu'on soit en sécurité toi et moi... Même si ta présence n'a pas été voulu... Je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais rien fait qui puisse te faire du tort..._

Il bouge doucement en me donnant des petits coups, j'aime le sentir bouger comme ça. Je souris et caresse doucement mon ventre.

 _\- Je te promets que tu pourras voir ton papa quand tu seras plus grand... Tu sais, je l'aime... Il pourra te dire le contraire mais c'est la seule chose dont tu ne devras jamais douter mon ange... J'aime ton papa, tout comme je t'aime toi..._

 _\- Redis-le..._

Je me retourne d'un coup et suis surprise de le voir dans ma chambre, je pensais qu'il avait signé et qu'il était parti, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Il a entendu ? Oliver s'approche de mon lit, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, je ne sais plus parler, je ne peux pas bouger... Je suis tétanisée et si mon bébé ne bougeait pas j'aurais la sensation de me changer en statue tant je suis figée sur place.

Oliver se rapproche de plus en plus, il pose un genoux sur le matelas et une main sur ma joue, il la caresse avec tendresse et remet une mèche derrière mon oreille.

 _\- Redis-le... En face de moi..._

 _\- Non !_

Mon « non » est ferme, je ne peux pas lui dire ça... Je me recule contre la tête de lit, il doit partir, maintenant.

 _\- Va-t-en !_

 _\- Oh que non ! Je ne vais pas partir après ce que j'ai entendu..._

 _\- Tu n'aurais pas dû !_

 _\- Je sais... Je venais te dire que je ne pouvais pas signer... C'est au dessus de mes forces... Je voulais te laisser tranquille, je ne serais plus revenu... Mais je ne peux pas abandonner mes droits sur lui._

Il pose un main sur mon ventre, notre fils bouge encore... Si ça se trouve il sait que c'est son papa... Je dois partir, il ne doit pas savoir ce que sa mère m'a dit, il vient de la retrouver, je ne veux pas qu'il la perde... Je me sentirais tellement mal...

 _\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois venu jusqu'ici ?_

 _\- Tu t'inquiétais..._

 _\- Oh ça oui... Mais ce n'est pas tout... Depuis trois mois je ne vis plus... Tu me manques... Et puis Sara m'a fait comprendre..._

 _\- Sara ?_

Elle est morte, enfin je crois... Je ne sais plus...

 _\- Oui, je te raconterais tout... Mais elle m'a fait comprendre que ce que je ressens pour toi va au-delà de l'amitié, bien au-delà... Je t'aime... Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait, mais c'est le cas... Je t'aime et je refuse de partir maintenant que je sais que toi aussi..._

Il m'aime ? Non, c'est impossible ! Ça ne peut pas être vrai ! Je veux dire quelque chose mais ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, je suis surprise, tellement que je ne peux pas bouger, je ne réponds même pas à son baiser, je reste de marbre jusqu'à ce que je sente sa langue se glisser contre la mienne, je gémis malgré moi, ça m'a tellement manqué, cette fois je ne résiste pas et ferme les yeux tout en posant une main sur sa joue, je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres et il se rapproche de moi, je ne peux pas aller plus loin, pas tant qu'il ne sait pas... Après ça changera peut-être tout...

 _\- Oliver je dois te dire..._

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et me sourit.

 _\- Plus tard... Laisse-moi t'aimer... Je t'en supplies..._

Je souris et passe mes bras autour de son cou tout en collant mes lèvres aux siennes, je me fiche de ce qu'il va se passer ensuite, tout ce que je sais, c'est que là, maintenant, c'est lui que je veux, je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me prouve qu'il m'aime, je veux qu'il me fasse oublier ces trois mois sans lui, je veux qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime encore et encore, je veux qu'il me serre dans ses bras alors qu'il possède mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme... Je veux qu'il comprenne que même si je suis partie, ça n'a rien à voir avec lui... Je veux qu'il comprenne... Que ce qu'il a entendu n'était rien... Comparé à ce que je ressens réellement.

Oliver est allongé derrière moi, il me tient contre lui et dépose des baisers dans mon cou tout en caressant mon ventre, je me sens bien... On a passés des heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre après qu'il m'ait demandé s'il y avait un risque pour notre fils qu'on fasse l'amour, je l'ai rassuré et il n'a pas attendu... Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que quand j'étais dans ses bras, c'était encore meilleur que durant notre nuit en Russie, parce que cette fois, je savais qu'on resterait ensemble après ça. Ce fut merveilleux mais je dois lui parler, je ne veux pas... Non je ne peux pas lui cacher cette information... Il doit savoir alors même si j'ai peur de ce qu'il va dire, même si j'ai peur qu'il s'en aille... Je dois le faire.

 _\- Oliver... Je dois te parler..._

Il pose un baiser dans mes cheveux avant de me faire basculer sur le dos, il me sourit et caresse mon visage avant de m'embrasser tendrement. Il se retire aussitôt et pose son front contre le mien.

 _\- Non... Je ne veux pas savoir... Je veux juste profiter de cet instant..._

 _\- Non... Tu dois savoir... Pourquoi je suis partie..._

Je ferme les yeux et lutte contre les larmes, mais je dois lui dire... Il a le droit de savoir.

 _\- Quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, j'avais prévu de ne rien te dire... Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cette situation... Et puis un jour... Le jour de mon départ... Je me suis sentie mal, j'ai été au toilette de l'entreprise pour vomir..._

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, merde, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile de lui en parler... Je sens ses mains sur mes joues, il essuie mes larmes avec tendresse, j'ouvre les yeux et le regarde.

 _\- Continue... Je suis là..._

J'inspire un bon coup et me décide à tout lui dire, tant pis s'il me déteste...

 _\- Je pensais être seule... Mais quand j'ai été me rincer la bouche, il y avait quelqu'un..._

 _\- Qui ?_

Je dois lui dire, allez Félicity, dis-lui ! De toute façon j'en ai déjà trop dit !

 _\- Ta mère..._

Il enlève ses mains de mes joues, je ferme les yeux et pose une main sur mon ventre, j'ai peur, je sens des frissons me parcourir, j'ai froid, je tremble... Je veux serrer mon corps de mes bras mais je n'ai pas la force, je veux fuir, loin... Mais je sens la couverture qui se pose sur moi, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois Oliver qui m'enveloppe avant de m'attirer contre lui.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Et surtout... N'oublie rien..._

Il sait qu'elle a été désagréable... Il le sait et ne semble pas en colère contre moi alors je lui dis...

 _\- Je ne sais pas comment elle a deviné... Enfin qu'elle comprenne que j'étais enceinte, ça je veux bien... Mais elle a de suite su... Que tu étais le père... Pourtant je lui ai dis que je ne te dirais rien du tout... Mais ça ne l'a pas intéressée... Elle m'a dit..._

Je pleure encore plus... Merde je suis faible, je sens la main d'Oliver caresser mes cheveux, il m'apaise tellement...

 _\- Elle m'a dit que si je ne quittais pas la ville... Elle ferait tout son possible pour qu'on me prenne mon bébé... Que je ne le reverrais jamais... Oliver je ne pouvais pas rester... Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'elle me le prenne... Je l'aime tellement... Je suis désolée..._

 _\- Elle a quoi !?_

Je fonds en larmes, c'est plus fort que moi... Je me retiens depuis trois mois, je ne me suis pas écroulée comme ça durant tout ce temps, je ne voulais pas, je voulais prouver que j'étais forte, pour mon fils, mais là je ne tiens plus... Je fonds en larmes devant Oliver alors que je voulait me montrer invincible devant lui... Il est furieux, je ne le vois pas, mais je l'entends à sa voix... Je m'éloigne de lui et entoure mes jambes de mes bras, il va m'en vouloir je le savais... Sa mère et lui viennent de se retrouver et je gâche tout... Je m'en veux tellement... Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour les arrêter, je pose une main sur mon ventre, mon bébé bouge, il ne doit pas aimer l'état dans lequel je suis... Je suis désolée mon bébé mais cette fois je ne peux pas arrêter...

 _\- Félicity... Calme-toi..._

Son ton est doux, je lève les yeux et le vois se rapprocher, il m'entoure de ses bras et me serre contre lui tout en déposant ses lèvres dans mes cheveux.

 _\- Personne ne nous le prendra... Je te le promets. C'est notre fils... Je ne la laisserais pas s'approcher de lui._

 _\- Je sais ce qu'elle est capable de faire... J'avais peur... Alors..._

 _\- Chut... Tout va bien... Je te comprends maintenant... Mais je te promets que personne ne nous prendra notre bébé. Ok ?_

Je hoche la tête en essuyant mes larmes alors que sa main caresse mon dos, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller au sommeil, j'en ai bien besoin après ces dernières heures remplies d'émotions et de sensations que je ne pensais pas retrouver un jour.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je sens une bonne odeur de pancakes qui règne dans l'appartement, je souris, je n'ai pas rêvé de nos retrouvailles, Oliver sait tout, je ne lui ai rien caché et il ne m'a pas repoussé. Mon bébé bouge doucement, je pose une main sur mon ventre et le caresse jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Je me lève du lit et ramasse les vêtements qui ont atterri aux quatre coins de la chambre, je souris en me rappelant tout ce qu'on a fait, c'était vraiment merveilleux. Je sors de la chambre et je vois Oliver qui est en train de lire l'album que j'ai fais pour notre fils, il sourit.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?_

Il sort un papier de l'album et me le montre, je souris à mon tour, c'est la liste des prénoms que j'ai déjà choisi.

 _\- Tu es sérieuse là ?_

Je fronce les sourcils et m'approche en prenant la liste entre les mains.

 _\- Quoi ? Tu ne les aimes pas ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas dis ça... Il y en a qui sont sympas... Mais il y a une centaine de prénom là-dessus !_

Je souris et m'installe près de lui.

 _\- Te plains pas, c'est la seconde liste... J'en ai déjà retiré pas mal... Et puis il y en a pas cent... Mais soixante trois..._

 _\- Et tu n'as pas d'idée plus précise ?_

 _\- Non... A chaque fois que j'en choisis un je trouve que ce n'est pas le prénom parfait..._

Il regarde la liste sans rien dire, je souris et me tourne vers lui avant de me rapprocher.

 _\- Tu pourras m'aider à choisir... Si tu veux..._

Il se tourne en souriant, je pense qu'il est heureux que je l'intègre dans la vie de notre bébé... Maintenant qu'il est au courant et qu'il semble heureux, je ne veux pas le laisser de côté.

 _\- J'en serais très heureux..._

Je me colle à lui, une question me brûle les lèvres et j'ai peur de la lui demander. Mais je sais que je dois le faire, au moins je serais fixée...

 _\- Oliver ?_

Il tourne une page de l'album et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tu veux que je rentre avec toi ?_

 _\- Non..._

Je me tends et me lève d'un coup, je ne veux pas qu'il voit à quel point je suis blessée, je pensais que notre étreinte, que ses paroles voulaient tout dire mais je me suis bien trompée, les larmes menacent de couler encore une fois mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit parce que je sens deux bras m'enlacer avec tendresse.

 _\- Je veux que tu restes ici... Jusqu'à ce que j'ai tout réglé avec ma mère... Personne ne sait que tu es ici... Tu es en sécurité... Vous êtes en sécurité... J'ai besoin que tu me laisses un peu de temps..._

 _\- Tu veux bien de nous alors ?_

Je pose cette question le cœur serré, j'ai peur de la réponse, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et je le crois... Mais m'aimer et nous accepter moi et notre fils ce n'est pas pareil... Sa vie va changer du tout au tout... Est-ce qu'il est prêt ? Oliver me retourne et je me retrouve face à lui, il pose sa main sur ma joue et la caresse tout en posant son front contre le mien.

 _\- Je vous veux oui... Toi et lui... Mais je veux aussi que tout soit réglé avant que tu ne rentres à Starling... Tu comprends ?_

Je hoche la tête en souriant.

 _\- Bien... Je reviendrais dans quelques jours... Je te le promets..._

 _\- Tu pars quand ?_

 _\- Je pensais partir demain... Je veux profiter de cette journée avec vous deux..._

La journée a été géniale, on a rien fait, on est restés chez moi, à discuter de tout et de rien, mais surtout de notre bébé, Oliver m'a dit qu'il avait peur... D'être père, pas à cause de Arrow, mis parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'exemple de parentalité qu'il aimerait suivre... Je l'ai rassuré, parce que moi aussi j'ai peur mais on y arrivera si on est tout les deux. Je sais que c'est beaucoup et je lui ai demandé à plusieurs reprises s'il était sur de son choix, il a l'air de l'être, j'espère qu'il ne regrettera pas, parce que je veux qu'il soit heureux...

Je sens ses lèvres se déposer dans mon cou alors qu'il va partir, il va me manquer, j'ai passé trois mois sans lui, à me dire que jamais je ne le reverrais... Mais là il va partir et je ne le veux pas... Il va me manquer.

 _\- Juste quelques jours... Je reviens vite._

Je hoche la tête, incapable de parler, je sais qu'il a raison, que je dois rester en attendant qu'il règle tout avec sa mère mais ce n'est pas facile pour autant.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

C'est la première fois que je lui dis et je le pense... Il me serre contre lui et me dit qu'il m'aime aussi avant de glisser sa main sous mon haut et de dégrafer mon soutiens gorge...

 _\- Tu vas rater ton train..._

 _\- Je m'en fiche, j'en prendrais un autre !_

Il me soulève et me conduit à ma chambre, je sais qu'il n'a pas envie de partir lui non plus et je suis heureuse qu'il reste encore et qu'il me prouve encore une fois qu'il nous aime, notre fils et moi.

 **Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé de ces retrouvailles ? Sachez que rien est réglé, ils vont encore vivre des situations difficiles.**

 **Bon la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai fini le chapitre 19, la mauvaise c'est que ce n'est plus le dernier, je suis en train d'écrire le 21 qui lui devrait être le dernier... Devrait, rien est sur XD**

 **Ensuite pour la suite de cette fic, je pense écrire les OS concernant Barry, en tout cas je vais essayer =).**

 **J'ai une autre idée de fic pour après mais je n'en parle pas tant qu'elle n'est pas avancée, elle n'est même pas commencé du tout, je ne sais pas où je vais aller, à voir.**

 **Pour Lightning, je vais attendre la fin de la saison 5 pour commencer ma version de cette saison, je ne sais pas encore comment je vais me dépatouiller pour écrire du Olicity par rapport à cette saison, mais je vais y arriver XD.**

 **Bon allez je vous laisse, lâchez vos reviews si vous voulez la suite lundi, allez 50 reviews pour lundi ? Naann je déconne lol, à vos claviers =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici votre chapitre 4, je vous remercie pour les reviews, elles me font super plaisir !**

 **J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis à Starling depuis deux heures à peine et merde ce que c'était dur de les quitter elle et notre fils... Il est encore dans son ventre mais je l'aime déjà tellement... Je ne pensais pas que je reviendrais en sachant tout ça... Quand je suis parti je voulais m'assurer que Félicity allait bien... Et je reviens afin de clarifier les choses avec ma mère, comment a-t-elle pu lui dire ça ? Félicity a fui et je n'ai pas pu assister aux premiers mois de mon fils... Même si elle est enceinte, j'aurais aimé entendre le cœur de mon bébé battre.. Quoi que... Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis si elle m'avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte il y a trois mois, je ne peux pas le dire. Mais aujourd'hui je sais que je refuse de la quitter, je veux faire parti de leurs vies à tout les deux. Je veux être son père et tout voir de sa vie. Je ne veux plus rien rater.

Je descends les escaliers du sous sol, je dois voir Sara, j'espère qu'elle est là et quand j'entends des bruits de quelqu'un qui cogne contre le mannequin, je sais que c'est elle. Je souris et vais la rejoindre. Elle m'entend et se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Alors, elle va bien ?_

 _\- Sara... Je vais avoir besoin d'un très gros coup de main._

Elle fronce les sourcils et me demande s'il y a un soucis... Alors je lui explique le tout, elle savait déjà pour notre nuit mais je lui parle de ce qui en a résulté, sa grossesse, notre fils... De ma mère qui lui a fait ce chantage ignoble... Mon amie est surprise par tout ce que je dis, je le vois à son regard, mais quand je parle du chantage de ma mère... Je vois qu'elle est plus que furieuse.

 _\- Elle a quoi ?!_

 _\- Félicity a eu peur... De ne plus revoir notre fils... Alors elle est partie..._

 _\- Je peux comprendre... Et maintenant ?_

Je souris et lui parle de nos retrouvailles, même si ça n'a pas été facile au début à cause de ces papiers mais tout s'est arrangé et Sara semble ravie pour nous.

 _\- Tu as dis que tu avais besoin de mon aide ?_

 _\- Oui... Pour le moment Félicity est toujours à Central City, je veux mettre les choses au clair avec ma mère avant... Mais on aurait besoin d'un appartement... Seulement si ma mère sait que je recherche..._

 _\- Elle va te mettre des bâtons dans les roues..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas rajouter du stress à Félicity... Est-ce que tu veux bien nous en chercher un ? Assez grand avec au moins deux chambres ?_

 _\- Bien sur. Je vais faire ça._

 _\- Merci._

Je m'apprête à partir mais elle me retient.

 _\- Comment tu vas faire... Pour ta mère ?_

 _\- Je suis passé voir un avocat... Je voulais être certain que ma mère ne pourrait pas toucher à mon fils. Il m'a dit que tant qu'il n'était pas né on ne pouvait rien faire. Je vais devoir protéger Félicity jusqu'à la naissance du bébé..._

 _\- Je te connais Oliver... Tu le feras même après ça._

Je souris avant de repartir, Sara a raison je la protégerais toujours, même de ma mère, je quitte le Verdant et remonte dans ma voiture, cette fois je dois aller au manoir, je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais enfin me confronter à ma mère.

Je franchis la porte du manoir et j'entends la voix de ma mère, elle cri au téléphone, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dit, j'espère que ça ne concerne pas Félicity... Je m'approche de plus en plus et je suis rassuré en voyant qu'il s'agit d'une conversation concernant le travail. Je rentre dans la pièce au moment où elle raccroche, je suis furieux, alors quand elle s'approche de moi en souriant, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de serrer les poings et de faire un pas en arrière.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il Oliver ?_

 _\- Je sais tout maman... Absolument tout._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

Je ferme les yeux, elle ne doit même pas savoir où j'étais durant ces deux jours... Tant pis, je vais être direct, de toute façon je ne veux pas tourner autour du pot, je dois être honnête.

 _\- Félicity... Je te parle du fait que tu as menacé la mère de mon enfant !_

Je la vois pâlir, elle ne pensait pas que je découvrirais la vérité, et bien oui maman, je sais tout et je te hais au plus haut point.

 _\- Comment as-tu pu oser la menacer de lui prendre notre bébé ?_

 _\- C'était la meilleure solution... Tu n'es pas prêt à être père et je ne voulais pas qu'elle nous fasse du chantage._

Elle garde son calme malgré son teint pâle, et bien maman, crois-moi ce n'est pas fini, je ne vais pas te laisser t'en sortir comme ça.

 _\- Félicity est loin d'être ce genre de femme... Et tu le saurais si tu regardais un peu autour de toi. A cause de toi elle a fui... Préférant me cacher sa grossesse... Elle a été seule durant trois mois... J'aurais dû être près d'elle._

Ma mère soupire et se met à sourire.

 _\- Toi ? Père de famille ? Laisse-moi rire..._

 _\- Tu ne me connais pas maman... Mais sache que cette fois tu m'as perdu. Je continuerais de m'occuper de l'entreprise... Mais je ne suis plus ton fils._

Elle est blessée, je le vois bien mais je pense tout ce que je dis, elle m'a perdu pour de bon et cette fois je ne reviendrais pas. Ma mère tente de se rapprocher mais je fais de nouveau un pas en arrière.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- C'est mon fils ! Et je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu avec sa mère... Je les aime, tout les deux. Si tu n'étais pas intervenue, peut-être que tout se serait bien passé, je ne sais pas... Mais aujourd'hui je compte tout faire pour lui prouver... Leur prouver... Que je peux devenir un homme digne d'eux._

Elle se rapproche de moi, je sais qu'elle va tenter de me faire revenir vers elle, de se justifier mais je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait.

 _\- J'ai fais ça pour toi... Tu te rends compte, un Queen qui a un enfant avec..._

 _\- Tais-toi ! Tu crois que parce que nous sommes des Queen, nous sommes meilleurs que tout le monde ? Maman, réfléchit bien... Théa et moi sommes allés dans les meilleures écoles, on a eu la meilleure éducation possible... Et pourtant regarde ce qu'on est devenus... J'ai fais les pires conneries du monde et je n'ai pas une bonne réputation... Théa a eu ses soucis aussi même si aujourd'hui elle va mieux..._

Je souris et repense à Félicity, elle est tellement parfaite et ce en tout point. Je regarde ma mère, mon ton est plus doux parce que je vais parler de la femme que j'aime.

 _\- Mais Félicity... Sa mère est serveuse à Vegas, elle l'a élevé seule, Félicity a bénéficié de bourses pour suivre ses études et pourtant... Elle est meilleure mère que tu ne le seras jamais... Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que jamais elle ne fera souffrir notre enfant comme tu me fais souffrir._

Je suis sincère en disant tout ça, je n'ai jamais parlé à ma mère de la sorte mais ça fait du bien.

 _\- Je vais avoir un fils... Félicity a pris soin de lui durant ces cinq mois même s'il était dans son ventre... Elle ne lui a pas encore trouvé de prénom mais elle m'a dit qu'on le choisirais ensemble... Tu le sauras parce que je ne compte cacher à personne l'existence de mon fils et encore moins celle de sa mère. Mais toi... Tu ne le verras jamais. Jamais._

Je tourne les talons et quitte la pièce, j'entends ma mère qui m'appelle mais je ne réponds pas, je me contente de m'éloigner le plus possible mais je me retrouve face à ma petite sœur.

 _\- Théa..._

On est plus aussi proche qu'avant et ça me manque mais je sais qu'on a changé tout les deux mais j'aimerais que ça change.

 _\- J'ai entendu Ollie... Dis-moi que c'est faux... Que maman n'a pas osé te faire ça..._

 _\- Si... Elle a osé... J'ai failli ne pas connaître mon fils._

Elle s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras, je lui rends cette étreinte et la serre aussi fort que je peux, on reste ainsi de longues secondes avant que ma sœur ne me relâche.

 _\- Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ?_

Je souris et hoche la tête.

 _\- Laisse du temps à Félicity... Mais oui, tu pourras le voir._

 _\- Merci... Où vas-tu vivre ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais trouver ne t'en fais pas. Pour le moment j'ai encore des choses à régler... Avant d'aller la retrouver._

Elle me sourit et me serre de nouveau dans ses bras, étrangement je ne me sens pas plus mal malgré ce que j'ai dis à ma mère, je me sens plus léger. J'embrasse ma sœur sur la joue et monte dans ma chambre, je dois préparer mes affaires, je ne compte pas revenir ici alors que Félicity n'y est pas et qu'elle n'y sera jamais le bienvenu. Une fois dans ma chambre je sors les deux grands sac qui sont rangés dans mon placard et je les remplis de mes vêtements, je prends tout ce que je peux.

 _\- Tu as besoin d'aide Ollie ?_

Je me tourne et souris en voyant ma petite sœur.

 _\- Oui... Tu peux me prêter un grand sac ?_

 _\- Bien sur, je vais te le chercher._

 _\- Merci Speedy._

J'ai pris tout mes vêtements mais j'ai quand même quelques objets auxquels je tiens, je sors mes albums photos, mon ordinateur portable, des cadres photos, des souvenirs de mon enfance, je prends tout ce que je veux avoir dans mon nouvel appartement. Théa revient avec un sac qu'elle pose sur mon lit, elle m'aide à le remplir et en prends un.

 _\- Je vais t'aider à le descendre._

 _\- Merci._

On quitte ma chambre et on descend les marches, ma mère est en bas et me lance un regard triste, je sais qu'elle s'en veut, mais je ne veux pas de ses excuses. Théa passe devant moi et ouvre la porte afin d'aller mettre le sac dans ma voiture.

 _\- Je peux savoir où tu vas au moins ?_

Je passe devant elle sans un regard.

 _\- Si tu crois que je vais te le dire !_

Je referme la porte derrière moi sans aucun regret, j'arrive à ma voiture, je dépose mes sacs dans le coffre et j'enlace ma petite sœur.

 _\- On se voit bientôt, je te le promets._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, mais donne-moi des nouvelles._

 _\- Promis._

J'embrasse une dernière fois ma petite sœur puis je monte dans ma voiture, je dois aller au Verdant, peut-être que Sara a déjà trouvé un appartement qui pourrait nous plaire... Enfin... J'espère que Félicity veut vivre avec moi... Je ne lui en ai même pas parlé et je ne me vois pas le faire au téléphone... Merde j'aurais dû lui en parler avant de partir ! Tant pis, de toute façon je refuse de retourner au manoir, au pire je lui louerais un petit appartement près du mien afin que je puisse les voir le plus souvent possible.

Une fois au Verdant, je vois Sara en train de faire des recherches sur l'ordinateur.

 _\- Ah Oliver, j'en ai trouvé deux qui pourraient vous convenir._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

Merde Dig... Je pensais qu'il était avec Lyla aujourd'hui... Je vais devoir tout lui expliquer, je lui dis que je cherche un appartement pour moi et Félicity... Il semble surprit, alors je me décide à tout lui dire sans rien oublier, Sara qui sait déjà toute l'histoire est toujours aussi furieuse d'apprendre ce que ma mère a fait à Félicity. Dig est surprit, je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse aller si loin entre Félicity et moi mais je ne compte pas faire marche arrière, je l'aime, j'aime notre bébé et je veux vivre avec eux. Je leur parle aussi de ma décision de couper les ponts avec ma mère, je ne veux plus la voir après ce qu'elle a voulu faire, et je pense qu'ils me comprennent. Dig sourit et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

 _\- Si je m'attendais à ça..._

 _\- Je sais... Mais..._

 _\- Je ne te juge pas... Mais laisse-moi encaisser la nouvelle._

Je souris alors que Sara me fait signe d'approcher, je fais ce qu'elle me demande, je me mets face à l'écran et je regarde un appartement meublé. Il y a deux chambre mais ne me semble pas très grand et mon fils aura besoin d'espace. Je n'aime pas... Pourtant le prix est correcte mais non, je passe. Sara m'en montre un second qui est très grand, presque le double du précédent, avec quatre chambre, Félicity pourra travailler à la maison quand notre fils sera né.. Par contre tout me semble si sombre...

 _\- Tu n'aimes pas non plus ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... C'est sombre..._

 _\- Ok... Bon j'en ai trouvé un autre... Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu m'as demandé... Il est très grand et..._

 _\- Montre-moi._

Elle clique sur un lien et me montre un appartement dans l'un des meilleurs quartiers de la ville, c'est un loft moderne, non meublé par contre... Mais bon ce n'est pas grave, j'achèterais ce qu'il faut. Je regarde le prix et il est correct, je peux me le permettre et rien est trop beau pour les deux personnes que j'aime plus que tout.

 _\- Appelle-les, dis-leur que je le prends. Je dois appeler Félicity._

 _\- Ok._

Je m'éloigne et prends mon portable avant de contacter Félicity, il sonne deux fois avant que j'entende sa voix.

 _ **\- Oliver ?**_

Je souris, sa voix m'a manqué, elle me manque déjà.

 _\- Oui, c'est moi. Tu vas bien ?_

 _ **\- Oui... Je travaillais un peu.**_

 _\- Ne te fatigue pas trop... Ok ?_

 _ **\- Promis. Est-ce que...**_

Je sais ce qu'elle veut me demander, elle hésite, et je sais pourquoi, parce qu'elle pense que je vais faire marche arrière.

 _\- Je lui ai parlé... Je ne vais pas la revoir._

 _ **\- Oliver... Je suis désolée...**_

 _\- Ne le sois pas... Je la déteste pour ce qu'elle t'a fait... Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu reviennes vivre ici._

Elle reste silencieuse un moment, merde et si elle ne voulait pas ? Non, elle le veut, elle me l'a dit !

 _ **\- Moi aussi... Tu me manques.**_

 _\- Tu me manques aussi... Vous me manquez tout les deux..._

 _ **\- Il n'arrête pas de bouger... Comme s'il savait que son papa est parti...**_

Je ferme les yeux... J'ai passé deux jours avec eux, j'ai parlé à mon fils à travers son ventre et à chaque fois il me donnait un petit coup... Je ne peux pas attendre de la voir pour lui demander c'est impossible.

 _\- Dis-lui que je l'aime... Que je vous aime... Et que..._

Mes mots restent coincés dans ma gorge... Merde ce n'est pas simple...

 _ **\- Oui ?**_

 _\- Félicity je veux que tu viennes vivre avec moi quand tu rentreras..._

Elle ne me dit rien... Merde et si elle ne voulait pas ? Si elle voulait juste rester chez elle et que je vienne les voir ? Je ne peux pas... J'ai été deux jours avec elle et j'ai compris que c'est ce que je veux... Je veux être avec eux tout les jours, non stop, sans jamais me séparer d'eux... Je veux vivre près de celle que j'aime et de notre fils. Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, j'ai la sensation qu'il se brise chaque seconde... Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal... Même quand elle est partie je ne souffrais pas autant...

 _\- Si tu ne veux pas..._

 _ **\- Non... Je le veux... Oliver... Je t'aime... Plus que tout... Et si tu le veux vraiment... Alors...**_

 _\- Je le veux... Félicity j'ai connu deux jours de bonheur avec toi et notre fils... C'est ce que je veux tout les jours._

 _ **\- Moi aussi...**_

On continue de discuter pendant un long moment, je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement mais j'aime ce moment, je lui parle de l'appartement que j'ai trouvé, je suis sure qu'il va lui plaire, elle me dit qu'elle a hâte de le voir. Avant de raccrocher, je lui promets de bientôt la rejoindre et qu'on pourra vite rentrer dans notre nouveau chez nous et elle me promets de m'attendre et de ne pas cesser de parler de moi à notre fils. Je souris et raccroche, bientôt... Je pourrais bientôt la retrouver et on sera heureux, parce que c'est tout ce qu'on souhaite. Être tout les trois.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? La confrontation avec Moira vous a plu ?**

 **Sachez que c'est loin d'être fini avec elle !**

 **Bon alors, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, cette fic est terminée, hier j'ai mis le point final au chapitre 21 et je n'ai plus du tout d'idée, donc c'est la fin, mais 21 chapitres c'est pas mal quand même.**

 **J'ai également une mauvaise nouvelle, j'étais tellement prise par cette fic, que les OS concernant Barry ont quitté mon cerveau lol, je n'ai plus d'idée et je ne suis plus inspirée du tout par ces idées... Je suis désolée, j'ai noté dans une page open office les idées que j'avais eu avant mais je ne vais pas tenter quoi que ce soit de suite... Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne veux pas me forcer à écrire un OS dont le manque de motivation se fera ressentir, ce n'est pas mon genre. Peut-être que je le ferais un jour, mais là je ne peux pas.**

 **Bon on en vient à la deuxième bonne nouvelle, j'ai une autre idée de fic, ce sera un AU, pas d'Arrow, elle n'est pas commencé, on va voir ce que ça donne, je vous ferais un résumé quand j'aurais écrit plusieurs chapitres =)**

 **Voilà ! Mercredi vous aurez la suite si vous êtes très sages et que j'ai des reviews ! ( bon je le mettrais quand même de toutes façon parce que je vous adore et que vous êtes des lecteurs géniaux ! )**

 **A mercredi !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou ! Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, déjà 68 j'y crois pas lool, je vous adore !**

 **Bonne lecture, rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Cinq jours depuis que Oliver est parti et même si on se parle tout les jours, et même plusieurs fois par jours, au téléphone, il me manque... On a vécu deux jours ensemble mais j'ai tellement aimé sentir ses mains sur mon ventre et notre fils bouger à l'entente de la voix de son papa... J'ai aimé nos moments tout les deux, quand il me prenait dans ses bas, quand il m'embrassait... Il me manque je veux qu'il revienne... Mais je sais qu'il a beaucoup de choses à faire à Starling avant mon retour. Il veut que tout se passe pour le mieux... Déjà il a fait en sorte que je retrouve mon poste à mon retour, il m'a demandé si je voulais travailler pour lui comme avant et je dois dire que je le veux, comme ça je pourrais le voir tout les jours un peu plus longtemps.

Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile parce que j'ai de grandes chances de voir Moira mais je ne veux pas que cette femme me gâche la vie et puis je sais que Oliver nous protégera toujours notre bébé et moi. Mon fils me donne d'autres coups, j'aime tellement le sentir bouger...

 _\- Je sais bébé... Ton papa me manque à moi aussi._

Il me donne un autre coup, je souris et prends mon portable, je sais que à cette heure là Oliver doit être en mission, je suis un peu inquiète mais ça va, je pense que Sara veillera sur lui... Elle m'a appelé hier d'ailleurs pour me dire que Oliver préparait mon arrivée du mieux possible et qu'il la rendait folle, qu'il fallait que je revienne vite parce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. J'ai souris en lui disant que dès qu'il penserait que je pouvais revenir, je le ferais.

Mon portable sonne, je fronce les sourcils, je voulais envoyer un message à Oliver pour lui demander de m'appeler quand la mission serait finie... Mon cœur s'emballe... Et s'il était blessé ? Ou pire ? Non, c'est impossible, il a John et Sara pour veiller sur lui et il m'a promit de vite revenir... Oliver va bien je le sais... Il ne doit pas être blessé, il ne peut pas ! Je décroche, la main tremblante, j'ai peur...

 _\- Allo ?_

Ma voix en dit long, une boule s'est formée dans ma gorge, j'ai peur...

 _ **\- Mon amour ?**_

Oliver ! Il va bien ! J'éclate en sanglot, je suis tellement soulagée.

 _ **\- Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as ?**_

 _\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu appelles... j'ai cru que... Quelque chose t'était arrivé..._

 _ **\- Je vais bien... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas attendre...**_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

J'entends frapper... Est-ce que c'est lui ?

 _ **\- Tu viens m'ouvrir ?**_

Je n'attends pas une seconde, je me lève après avoir raccroché et cours ouvrir la porte, une fois ouverte, je vois Oliver qui se tient devant moi, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et colle mes lèvres aux siennes, je le sens sourire alors qu'il me serre contre lui, je sens qu'il veut aller plus loin mais je me recule.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué... Je t'aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Il me serre contre lui et me ramène à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Je sais très bien où il veut en venir et j'en suis ravie, je le laisse me conduire à ma chambre... Merde j'en ai marre de cette chambre... Mais quand il est avec moi je me sens bien, heureuse. Il m'allonge sur le lit et pose la main sur mon ventre, sous mon haut... Je souris et passe mes bras autour de son cou... Il est revenu et je compte bien profiter de lui toute la nuit.

Je suis nerveuse, Oliver m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un appartement pour nous trois... Mais je ne l'ai pas vu et j'ai peur de ne pas l'aimer... Ça me ferait mal car il se donne du mal et moi je risque de tout gâcher... On vient de rentrer de Central City... On a prit le train afin que ça ne me fatigue pas trop, le plus gros de mes affaires arrivera par colis demain matin et là on se trouve devant la porte de notre appartement et je n'ai pas été aussi nerveuse depuis très longtemps.

 _\- Prête ?_

Je hoche la tête alors que Oliver ouvre la porte, il entre en me tenant la main et je le suis, quand je rentre dans l'appartement tout mes doutes s'en vont, je vois la grandeur de la pièce principale et je dois dire que c'est magnifique, les meubles sont neutres et superbes, tout est lumineux et spacieux, je trouve ça parfait !

 _\- Tu aimes ?_

 _\- Bien sur, il est superbe !_

 _\- Attend de voir la suite._

Il me conduit ensuite à la cuisine, je ne suis pas une pro dans ce domaine mais je mentirais si je disais qu'elle n'était pas belle, on pourrait y manger à dix sans être serré, je trouve que c'est presque trop grand pour nous mais je m'en fiche, c'est parfait. La prochaine étape est l'étage, parce que oui c'est un loft ! Oliver me dit qu'il y a deux chambre au rez de chaussée mais qu'elles sont vides pour le moment vu qu'on utilisera celles du haut.

On va d'abord dans la salle de bain et je pousse un petit cri de joie en voyant une baignoire, j'adore prendre des bains mais je n'en avais pas dans mon appartement, juste une douche ! Je m'imagine déjà prendre de longs bains bien chaud pour me détendre quand j'ai mal au dos... J'aime mon fils mais la grossesse a des inconvénients... Comme les douleurs au dos.

 _\- Je crois que tu vas prendre un bain ce soir..._

 _\- Tu le prendras avec moi ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir._

Je souris, lui aussi et il me conduit à notre chambre, elle est belle aussi... Je n'ai même plus d'adjectifs pour décrire ce que je vois, tout est splendide. Le lit est grand et semble confortable, il y a un dressing qui pourrait contenir toutes nos affaires voir même plus. Un grand tapis beige est posé sur le sol et un tableau avec un couché de soleil est accroché au mur.

 _\- J'espère que ça te plaît... J'ai pris le plus neutre possible pour les meubles..._

Il rigole ou quoi ? J'adore, tout est parfait, je me sens déjà chez moi ici... Oliver sourit et me prend la main avant de me fait sortir de notre nouvelle chambre, on fait quelques pas et on s'arrête devant une porte, Oliver l'ouvre, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il y a dedans. Je souris mais fronce les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'y a rien dans cette pièce, tout est vide, je me tourne vers Oliver, il sourit.

 _\- Je ne voulais pas faire la chambre de notre fils sans toi..._

Je souris et passe mes bras autour de son cou, cette chambre est spacieuse, je l'adore, notre fils sera parfaitement bien dans cette pièce. Oliver passe ses bras sous mon haut et dépose des baisers dans mon cou.

 _\- Tu sais... On dit que ça porte chance de faire l'amour dans sa nouvelle maison..._

Je souris et me mets sur la pointe des pieds afin de lui donner un meilleur accès à mon cou.

 _\- Tu viens de l'inventer ?_

 _\- Pas du tout..._

J'éclate de rire alors qu'il me soulève dans ses bras et qu'il me conduit à notre chambre, on sera bien ici, je le sais... Tant qu'Oliver est avec nous, je ne serais plus malheureuse... Il est tout ce que je souhaite.

Cela fait déjà une semaine que nous sommes revenus à Starling et tout se passe bien, nos affaires sont toutes rangées mais là j'appréhende, je vais devoir retourner au travail et j'ai peur de la réaction des gens... Comment vont-ils se comporter avec moi ? Je suis la femme que Oliver Queen a mise enceinte... Je sais déjà que les gens vont jaser et que des articles vont être peu flatteurs... J'ai peur...

 _\- Hey... Ne t'en fais pas..._

 _\- J'aurais dû rester à la maison aujourd'hui... Mieux... Je n'aurais pas dû te dire que j'allais reprendre mon ancien travail..._

 _\- Félicity..._

Il me prend la main et entrelace nos doigts, je tremble, je pose ma main libre sur mon ventre, notre fils bouge de plus en plus.

 _\- Je ne laisserais personne dire du mal de toi ou de lui... Tu le sais..._

 _\- Oui... Je le sais..._

Je souris malgré les larmes qui menacent de couler... Oliver s'en rend compte et les essuie... Dig conduit la voiture, je sais qu'il est surprit de la situation mais qu'il ne dit rien, je lui en suis reconnaissante, je suis suffisamment mal à l'aise comme ça.

 _\- Et si on disait du mal de toi ?_

Il me sourit encore plus, détache sa ceinture et se rapproche de moi.

 _\- Je peux me défendre seul... Tu n'as pas à t'en faire... Toi tout ce que tu dois faire... C'est prendre soin de toi et de notre fils... Ok ?_

Je hoche la tête et l'embrasse tendrement avant de poser ma tête contre son épaule, je me sens bien, apaisée. Heureuse. On arrive à l'entreprise, je suis nerveuse mais beaucoup moins, parce qu'Oliver a raison, il nous protégera toujours. Il sort de la voiture, j'en fais de même et il vient me prendre la main, je la serre avec plaisir et on se dirige vers les portes sans nous lâcher.

Une fois à l'intérieur je vois le regard des autres, ils sont surpris, je peux même les entendre penser les horreurs que j'imaginais mais personne ne s'approche de nous, ils restent tous à l'écart et quand on prend l'ascenseur je soupire de soulagement, Oliver serre ma main encore plus, je me tourne vers lui et souris.

 _\- Si tu entends quelqu'un dire quoi que ce soit, tu me le dis._

 _\- Je sens que les début vont être très long..._

Il s'approche et m'embrasse tendrement avant de poser une main sur mon ventre.

 _\- Il bouge beaucoup ce matin..._

 _\- Il doit sentir que je suis inquiète..._

 _\- Alors arrête... Je te l'ai dis, personne ne te fera de mal._

On sort de l'ascenseur après un dernier baiser, Oliver a raison, je n'ai rien à craindre, je sais que quoi qu'il arrive, il me protégera toujours. On se dirige vers son bureau et je suis surprise de voir que le mien n'est plus où il devrait être, je regarde Oliver qui me fait un grand sourire avant de me faire entrer dans son bureau, le mien s'y trouve, à l'opposé du sien, plus grand, avec un ordinateur plus performant... Je me rappelle que je lui ai demandé de revoir le système avant de partir et il l'a fait.

 _\- Tu es sur ?_

Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente forcé de me garder près de lui à cause de sa promesse de veiller sur nous...

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Je peux rester au même endroit qu'avant... Je..._

 _\- Je veux que tu sois ici... Avec moi... Je veux pouvoir te voir à chaque seconde... Pouvoir venir t'embrasser quand je le souhaite... Pouvoir venir sentir notre fils danser quand il le fait sans devoir traverser ce grand bureau, arriver près de toi et qu'il ai arrêté..._

Je souris et passe mes bras autour de son cou... Il est tellement parfait depuis qu'il m'a retrouvé, à certains moments je me demande s'il ne se force pas... J'ai la sensation que tout va trop vite, que quelque chose va se passer et que je vais le perdre ou qu'il va se rendre compte que ça ne lui ressemble pas... J'ai toujours cette peur au fond de moi, j'ai goûté au plaisir de vivre avec lui et même si ça ne fait que quelques jours je suis déjà accro... Si je venais à le perdre j'en mourrais... Je sais, c'est idiot de penser ça mais c'est ce que je ressens.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver..._

Il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse tendrement je veux me reculer, ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour ça mais il me rapproche de lui et glisse sa langue dans ma bouche, je gémis et me laisse porter par ce baiser, Oliver me serre contre lui et accentue le baiser... Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste ainsi, à s'embrasser lui et moi mais je sais que c'est exactement l'endroit où je souhaite me trouver. Olive me relâche alors que nous sommes à bout de souffle, je souris, lui aussi, puis il colle son front contre le mien.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Je vais m'installer à mon bureau et commence à regarder tout les mails d'Oliver, j'efface ceux qui ne sont pas importants après y avoir répondu et j'envoie les plus pertinents sur le mail d'Oliver afin qu'il les étudie. Je passe du temps là dessus, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas regardé ses mails le temps qu'il était ici, il a juste participé aux réunions afin de ne pas être en retard à son retour, je comprends, je sais que même s'il nous aime moi et le bébé, il aime cette entreprise, il ne veut pas la perdre et je compte bien tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. Mon ventre commence à gargouiller, je regarde l'heure et remarque qu'il est plus de midi... Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

 _\- Tu as faim ?_

 _\- Oui... J'ai envie d'un sandwich au poulet... Avec des œufs..._

Il fronce les sourcils et me sourit, j'ai des envies bizarre de temps en temps... Il se lève et vient m'embrasser avant de me dire qu'il va me chercher ça. Je veux répliquer mais je n'en ai pas le temps, il est déjà parti. Je souris et me concentre sur l'ordinateur, Oliver est vraiment le meilleur. Je lis le dernier mail que je décide de supprimer quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir, je lève les yeux pensant voir Oliver revenir mais je me fige, heureusement que je suis assise sinon mes jambes ne m'auraient pas tenues... Je pose une main sur mon ventre, je dois protéger mon bébé... Parce que Moira Queen vient d'entrer et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle peut me vouloir.

 _\- Vous avez déjà repris votre poste... Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ?_

 _\- Que voulez-vous ?_

 _\- J'ai vu Oliver quitter l'entreprise, je suis venue vous parler._

 _\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire..._

Elle s'approche et fouille dans son sac, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut faire et je dois dire que je suis inquiète, je sais qu'elle est capable de tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle sort quelque chose et me le tend, je n'ai pas à le prendre, je sais déjà ce que c'est...

 _\- Je n'en veux pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre argent._

 _\- Il y a deux millions qui vous attendent._

 _\- Je vous ai dis que je n'en voulais pas._

 _\- Réfléchissez, prenez cet argent et quittez mon fils... Avec ces deux millions vous et votre enfant pourrez avoir une belle vie._

Je me lève de mon bureau et je peux voir le regard de Moira quand elle voit mon joli ventre, mon fils est calme pour le moment, il doit dormir... Il est toujours calme sur le temps du midi, je l'ai remarqué.

 _\- J'ai déjà tout ce que je souhaite, j'ai Oliver, je ne veux rien d'autre !_

 _\- Ne dites pas de conneries Félicity... Vous avez couché ensemble une fois et vous vous retrouvez enceinte... Oliver ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, il pense bien faire mais ce n'est pas le cas._

 _\- Il m'aime..._

Merde pourquoi elle me dit toutes ces choses alors que je doute déjà tellement... Je sais qu'il m'aime, mais je me demande si il ne regrette pas...

 _\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Mon fils n'est pas du genre à aimer une seule fille et vous le savez ! Il ne fera que vous rendre malheureux vous et votre enfant._

Alors là s'en est trop ! Je ne supporte pas qu'elle dise du mal de lui, je sais qui il était avant et il n'est plus comme ça !

 _\- Sors de là maman !_

Je me tourne vers la porte et voit Oliver qui porte un sac contenant sans doute nos déjeuners. Il s'approche de moi et me prend la main avant de me coller contre son torse, je me laisse faire, je me sens bien ici, en sécurité, je le sens poser un baiser sur ma tempe. Il se tourne ensuite vers sa mère et je peux voir qu'il lui lance un regard noir.

 _\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici maman... Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle !_

 _\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner Oliver... J'essaye de te faire comprendre que tu commets une erreur._

 _\- Une erreur ? Maman, la seule erreur que j'ai commise avec Félicity... C'est d'avoir cru que cette nuit ne serait qu'unique, c'est d'avoir fait comme si rien ne s'était passé... Mais aujourd'hui... Tout ce qu'on vit ce n'est pas une erreur._

Il me regarde avec tendresse, je lui souris et lui prend la main. Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête parfois, je sais qu'il m'aime et qu'il est sincère, rien ne compte plus que ça, que lui et moi... Et notre fils qui grandit en moi.

 _\- Maman... Tu crois que tout le monde est contre toi, contre notre famille... Tu penses que tout le monde en veut à notre argent et veut nous traîner dans la boue... Mais la seule qui fait du mal à notre famille c'est toi._

Oliver est direct avec sa mère et je dois dire que j'ai un peu peur des répercussions que pourraient avoir cette conversation mais j'ai confiance en lui, il fera tout pour qu'on soit en sécurité.

 _\- Bien... Oliver... Je ne voulais pas en arriver là... Mais puisque tu continues à t'entêter je n'ai pas le choix._

Je le sens se tendre, comme si lui aussi avait peur de sa mère.

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- C'est très simple, soit tu arrêtes toute cette mascarade, soit je dis à tout le monde que tu es Arrow._

Non ! Comment sait-elle ça ? C'est impossible ! Comment peut-elle faire ça à son propre fils ? Oliver ne répond pas... Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça, j'ai peur alors je fais la seule chose que je sais faire quand j'ai peur... Je m'éloigne d'Oliver et quitte le bureau en courant... J'ai peur... Je sais qu'il n'a pas envie de me quitter mais je sais aussi que son secret est important... Sa mère veut le dénoncer s'il ne me quitte pas... Et si tout le monde sait qu'il est Arrow... Que va-t-il se passer ? Que va-t-il choisir ? Je ne sais pas... Je l'entends m'appeler mais je n'écoute pas... Plus tard peut-être... La j'ai trop peur de souffrir de sa réponse...

 **Si vous saviez à quel point je suis fier de moi avec cette fin de chapitre XD**

 **Vous pouvez pas savoir !**

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je veux tout vos avis la dessus, absolument tout !**

 **Je me demandais toute à l'heure si je pourrais battre le record de reviews avec cette fic, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas de quoi vous faire « chanter », je n'ai pas de OS d'avance, si je vous mets le chapitre un de ma nouvelle fic vous attendrez trop longtemps pour avoir la suite donc pas de chantage... Continuez juste d'être aussi géniaux, de me faire sourire avec vos reviews et on arrivera pitetre à mon record, mon but et d'avoir 50 reviews par semaines, je pense que c'est faisable vu comment vous êtes super !**

 **Par contre Vendredi j'ai une journée de dingue, je fais 8h / 18h45... Ouais ça va être long, je pense poster le chapitre très tôt comme toujours, mais ne m'en voulez pas si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews ^^**

 **Voilà, je vous dis à vendredi avec pleins de reviews !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je crois que j'ai été un peu sadique dans le dernier chapitre, je vous mets donc la suite, merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je la regarde partir le cœur lourd, je sais qu'elle a peur... J'appelle son prénom afin de la retenir mais elle ne s'arrête pas... Je voudrais tellement lui courir après et la serrer contre moi mais je ne peux pas, je dois d'abord en finir avec ma mère parce que je commence à en avoir assez de ses menaces non voilées, de son caractère agressif et surtout de sa méprise de tout ce que je fais de ma vie. Et là elle ose me menacer en dévoilant mon plus gros secret, et d'ailleurs comment est-ce qu'elle le sait ? Je n'aurais cru cela possible qu'elle soit au courant !

 _\- Tu vois elle est incapable de te soutenir..._

 _\- La ferme ! Si elle est partie c'est parce qu'elle pense que je vais t'écouter voilà pourquoi !_

Ma mère s'approche de moi et tente de poser une main sur ma joue.

 _\- Elle n'a pas confiance en toi... Tu vois ?_

Je repousse sa main violemment.

 _\- Et à qui la faute ?! Sache qu'à la seconde où j'en ai fini avec toi, je vais aller la trouver en espérant qu'elle ne choisisse pas pour moi et décide de me quitter à cause de ta menace._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

Elle semble surprise de ce que je dis, elle comprend, je souris.

 _\- Je me fiche que tu dises à tout le monde que je suis Arrow... Vas-y fais-le maman... J'ai même hâte que tu le fasses... J'ai hâte de voir la réaction des gens quand ils sauront que Moira Queen a brisé son fils... J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de nos actionnaires quand ils sauront qui je suis. J'ai hâte de voir ta réaction quand tu verras que s'il m'arrive quelque chose tout ce que je possède reviendra à Félicity et à notre enfant._

 _\- Tu ne feras pas ça ?!_

Je souris, si elle savait... J'ai profité de mon retour pour tout organiser.

 _\- C'est déjà fait maman... Quand je suis revenu il y a quelques jours, j'ai fait en sorte de protéger Félicity et notre fils. J'ai pris un avocat... Un qui te déteste afin d'être sur qu'il ne vienne pas te parler. Harry Bradford, tu te rappelles ?_

Je la vois pâlir, je me rappelle de son conflit avec cet homme, il y a plusieurs années, avant le naufrage, Maître Bradford travaillait pour ma mère mais il n'était pas d'accord avec ses décisions alors il a jugé bon de partir mais ma mère l'a menacé de je ne sais quoi et depuis ils se vouent une haine sans précédent.

 _\- Tu n'as pas osé ?_

 _\- Si... Et il a été très efficace et très professionnel. Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, Félicity héritera de tout... Et ne cherche pas à me déshériter, je ne le savais pas... Mais selon le testament de papa, tu ne possèdes qu'une toute petite part de l'entreprise et de l'argent... Théa et moi possédons le reste. Je ne toucherais pas à la part de Théa, je n'ai rien contre ma petite sœur._

Ma mère recule d'un pas, elle pensait vraiment que je ne saurais jamais la vérité ? Elle a voulu garder le contrôle sur l'entreprise mais je ne la laisserais pas faire.

 _\- Si jamais tu tentes quelque chose contre Félicity... Sache que ça ne changera pas le fait que c'est notre fils qui aura tout et qu'il sera confié à une personne de confiance._

J'ai tout prévu, s'il m'arrive quelque chose et que ma mère tente quoi que ce soit contre Félicity, c'est Sara qui aura notre fils... Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, qu'elle veillera sur lui mieux que personne et je sais qu'avec elle il sera en sécurité, je n'en ai pas parlé à Sara, elle va paniquer, mais je sais que c'est la meilleure solution pour mon fils. Félicity ne sait pas encore tout ça mais elle sait que j'ai tout prévu et elle m'a dit qu'elle me faisait confiance.

 _\- Alors vas-y maman... Détruit-moi... Détruit ma famille... Détruit la femme que j'aime, détruit mon fils... Ton petit fils... Mais tu ne détruira pas ce que j'ai construit pour lui. Et sache que quoi qu'il arrive... Tu ne parviendras pas à tes fins... Parce que je ferais tout pour les protéger._

Je passe près d'elle sans un regard, elle sait tout maintenant, peu importe ce qu'elle fait, Félicity et notre fils seront en sécurité. Je dois rentrer chez moi, je pense que Félicity s'y trouve, en tout cas je l'espère.

Une fois au loft, je ne perds pas de temps, je rentre en courant dans l'immeuble et monte au deuxième étage afin de la trouver, je t'en pris Félicity, ne sois pas partie... Je rentre chez moi en l'appelant, je n'ai aucune réponse, merde... Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, si jamais ma mère l'a fait partir... Je jure que je vais la faire souffrir. Je vais dans notre chambre, pensant trouver son dressing vide mais il n'en est rien, toutes ces affaires sont là, je soupire de soulagement... Si ses affaires sont là où est-elle ? Je quitte notre chambre et vais voir dans celle de notre bébé, je sais qu'elle aime y être, elle s'imagine déjà voir notre fils dormir dans son petit lit alors que pour le moment il n'y a rien du tout. On a prévu de la commencer le mois prochain.

Je rentre dans la chambre de notre fils et soupire en la voyant assise au sol, elle est là, ses mains sur son ventre alors qu'elle lève la tête vers moi. Je m'avance vers elle et prend ses mains dans les miennes.

 _\- Hey... Tu vas attraper froid ici..._

 _\- Tu vas me quitter ?_

Je retire une de mes mains et la pose sur sa joue, je hais ma mère pour avoir fait douter celle que j'aime, la mère de mon fils.

 _\- Non... Non mon amour, non... Jamais de la vie..._

 _\- Mais elle a dit..._

Je la fais taire d'un léger baiser avant de me retirer aussitôt.

 _\- Elle peut dire ce qu'elle veut... Me menacer, me faire du chantage... Jamais je ne te quitterais, tu comprends ?_

Elle hoche la tête avant de se redresser et de passer ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Je ne veux pas te perdre alors qu'on vient de se trouver... Jamais..._

 _\- Tu ne me perdras pas... Je veillerais toujours sur toi... Sur vous deux... Et je l'ai dis à ma mère._

 _\- De quoi ?_

Je la prends dans mes bras et la soulève, je l'entends rire, je préfère ça, je la fais sortir de la chambre de notre fils et la conduit à la nôtre, je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne froid. Je la dépose sur notre lit et commence à lui raconter tout ce que j'ai dis à ma mère, je lui parle de l'avocat, de ce que j'ai mis en place... Je ne voulais pas, parce que je ne pensais pas le devoir, je ne pensais pas que ma mère tenterait tout ça. Mais Félicity a le droit de savoir. Je lui dis donc que notre fils et elle seraient à l'abri du besoin s'il m'arrivait quelque chose.

 _\- Je ne veux pas de ton argent..._

 _\- Je le sais... Et je t'aime encore plus pour ça... Mais je veux être sûr que vous ne manqueriez de rien lui et toi._

 _\- Et moi je veux être sûre que tu ne nous abandonneras pas..._

Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et essuie les larmes qui ont coulé, je déteste la voir pleurer et encore plus depuis que je l'ai retrouvée.

 _\- Ça n'arrivera pas, ok ? Je ne compte pas te quitter, mourir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre... Je vous aime tout les deux._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Elle me sourit et regarde ensuite son ventre en souriant encore plus, je sais pourquoi elle fait ça, notre fils doit bouger, je pose une main dessus et en effet il cogne dur.

 _\- Lui aussi te dit qu'il t'aime..._

Je me penche vers son ventre et pose ma tête dessus en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser. Je le sens bouger de plus en plus, j'aime tellement ça.

 _\- Je t'aime mon bébé... Et ne t'en fais pas... Personne ne s'en prendra à toi ou à ta maman. J'y veillerais._

On reste ainsi un long moment, on parle de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de ma mère. Au bout d'un moment je me redresse et la regarde dans les yeux.

 _\- Je vais appeler une amie journaliste._

Elle se tourne vers moi et me regarde sans comprendre.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que je veux raconter notre histoire... Avant que ma mère ne s'en occupe... Je veux que tout le monde sache... Que toi et moi ce n'est pas une lubie, je veux qu'ils sachent que je t'aime, que j'aime notre fils... Mais si tu veux attendre, on attendra..._

 _\- Non... Tu as raison... Sinon on risque de lire des choses horribles et je veux que les gens lisent la vraie histoire avant..._

Je lui souris et la serre contre moi, demain j'appellerais Louisa, elle nous fera un article du tonnerre. J'ai confiance en elle pour ça.

Je sens que Félicity est nerveuse, elle tourne en rond dans l'appartement depuis dix minutes, Louisa va arriver et Félicity m'a demandé comment on s'était rencontrés et je lui ai dit la vérité, de toute façon je n'ai rien à lui cacher. Louisa et moi sommes allés dans la même université, enfin l'une de celle où j'ai été, on a eu une histoire... Enfin pas vraiment une histoire, disons qu'on couchait ensemble de temps à autre, j'étais avec Laurel et Louisa avait un copain... On a arrêté après quelques semaines mais on a reprit contact quand je suis revenu, c'est elle qui a fait l'article de mon retour. Je sais qu'elle est mariée et qu'elle a une petite fille de trois ans, je suis contente pour elle, elle mérite d'avoir une belle vie.

 _\- Félicity, calme-toi..._

 _\- J'essaye mais... J'ai peur... Pas de l'article, si tu as confiance en elle, j'ai confiance aussi... Mais c'est pour après..._

Je m'approche et la serre contre moi avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

 _\- Ils pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent... Mais la vérité aura éclaté._

Elle me sourit quand on entend frapper, je me détache d'elle et vais ouvrir la porte. Louisa me sourit et vient m'enlacer, je lui rends cette étreinte avant de la faire rentrer chez nous. Félicity arrive vers nous, en souriant et je vois de suite Louisa surprise de la voir enceinte.

 _\- Je crois savoir pourquoi tu m'as appelée Oliver._

Je souris et rejoins mon amour, je lui prends la main et entrelace nos doigts.

 _\- On a besoin de toi... Pour raconter notre histoire... De manière honnête avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse._

 _\- Je comprends... Commençons alors._

Félicity et moi, nous nous installons sur le canapé et Louisa sur le fauteuil à côté, elle sort son enregistreur et je commence à tout raconter, je n'oublie rien, je parle même de la Russie, je pensais que Félicity serait mal à l'aise vu que ce n'était qu'une nuit au départ mais non, au contraire, elle sourit, je lui rends son sourire et je continue notre histoire, je lui parle du chantage de ma mère, du départ de Félicity, de nos retrouvailles et de notre décision de tout recommencer, ici, tout les deux, avec notre fils. Louisa écoute tout en nous regardant, elle ne nous juge pas. A la fin de notre récit, je la vois qui sourit, elle éteint son enregistreur et nous regarde.

 _\- Je pense tout savoir... Mais pourquoi me dire ça maintenant ?_

 _\- On a peur... Qu'un autre journal ne balance des horreurs sur nous... Sans connaître la vérité._

 _\- Je comprends, je vais faire de mon mieux pour raconter votre histoire le mieux possible. Mais à une condition._

Elle sourit, je pense donc que ce n'est rien de grave.

 _\- Laquelle ?_

 _\- Quand il sera né, je veux être la première à publier sa photo._

Félicity et moi rions tout les deux, elle serre doucement ma main et hoche la tête.

 _\- Bien sur._

 _\- Super... Et dites-moi... Il a déjà un prénom ce petit ange ?_

 _\- Non pas encore... La liste est encore très longue._

Louisa sourit et se lève, ça fait plus de deux heures qu'elle est ici. Elle nous promet de sortir l'article dès demain et qu'elle fera de son mieux, je lui fais confiance, je suis sur qu'elle saura gérer. Je lui dis au revoir sur le pas de la porte avant de la refermer. J'entends Félicity soupirer de soulagement, je vais vers elle et la prends dans mes bras.

 _\- Tu vois ce n'était pas si terrible._

 _\- Elle est cool, je l'aime bien..._

Je souris, elle aussi quand mon portable sonne, je le prends et décroche, c'est ma petite sœur.

 _\- Oui Théa ?_

 _ **\- Ollie... Dis-moi... Est-ce que je peux venir ? Maman est furax contre toi et passe ses nerfs sur Walter et moi...**_

 _\- Théa..._

 _ **\- Je sais que Félicity a besoin de temps et je comprends mais je vais devenir dingue ici...**_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Félicity a l'air inquiète. Je baisse le portable et lui dis vite fait ce qu'il se passe.

 _\- Dis-lui de venir._

 _\- Sûre ?_

 _\- Oui, je n'ai rien contre ta sœur._

Je souris et remets le portable contre mon oreille.

 _\- Théa tu peux venir, Félicity veut bien._

 _ **\- Merci !**_

J'entends frapper, je rêve, elle est déjà là. Je souris et vois Félicity qui va ouvrir. Théa entre, elle n'a qu'un petit sac avec elle, elle a juste dû prendre des affaires pour la nuit, ma mère ne pourra rien dire, ma sœur est majeure donc si elle veut venir ici, elle le peut.

Théa est arrivée depuis deux heures et ça se passe bien, on lui a raconté toute l'histoire et j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me tuer du regard quand elle a su que notre nuit en Russie n'était qu'une aventure sur le coup mais Félicity l'a rassuré en lui disant que maintenant tout allait mieux et que je me rattrapais. Théa nous parle beaucoup de ses relations avec maman, elle nous dit qu'elles se sont empirées depuis qu'elle a appris que notre père n'était pas son géniteur... Que c'était Malcolm Merlyn, là je suis surpris, en colère contre ma mère et je sens Félicity me retenir, j'ai envie de tout casser.

 _\- Je lui en veux Ollie... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point..._

Félicity me lâche et va la serrer contre elle, Théa fond en larmes et je vais la serrer moi aussi.

 _\- Robert Queen était ton père Théa... Qu'il t'ai mise dans ce monde ou pas... Il t'aimait..._

 _\- Il ne savait pas..._

 _\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas... Mais tu es une Queen autant que ton frère... Et puis les vrais parents ne sont pas ceux qui nous mettent au monde... Ce sont ceux qui nous apprennent à y grandir... Penses-y... Tu comprendras..._

Félicity m'étonnera toujours, elle a les mots pour nous consoler même quand ça ne va pas bien. Théa essuie ses larmes et se redresse en demandant si elle peut dormir ici. On a pas de chambre d'amis, juste celle du bébé pour le moment et il n'y a pas de lit... Mais elle nous dit qu'elle peut dormir sur le canapé, elle ne veut pas rentrer ce soir. Je lui dis qu'elle peut rester autant de temps qu'elle veut, elle nous remercie et nous demande ensuite si son neveu à un prénom... On éclate de rire... Il va vraiment falloir qu'on se décide parce que si tout le monde nous le demande... On est mal partis.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je tenais vraiment à ce que Théa soit du bon côté ^^**

 **que pensez-vous de la discussion Oliver/Moira ? La suite lundi si j'atteins les 100 reviews ! allez vous pouvez le faire, ça ne dépend que de vous, mon but est 50 par semaine, on y est presque !**

 **A très vite si vous êtes sage !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou ! Vous allez bien ? Moi pas tip top, je suis épuisée depuis une semaine, j'arrive pas à me reposer oO et pourtant je dors ! Bref je vais appeler le doc, je fais pitetre une anémie ou je ne sais quoi ^^**

 **Bon, vous devez en avoir marre de ma Life, alors je tiens à vous remercier pour les reviews, on a atteint les 101 pour six chapitres ! Je vous adore tellement ! Elles me remontent le morale à un point que vous ne pouvez pas savoir !**

 **Allez voici le chapitre 7 de votre fic, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je rentre dans la chambre de mon fils un grand sourire aux lèvres, hier Oliver a peint le mur principal en vert, je voulais que Arrow fasse parti de la vie de notre bébé alors on a décidé de mettre du vert dans sa chambre... On a passé plus d'une heure dans le magasin à choisir le vert idéal... C'est fou les différentes teintes de vert qu'ils peuvent avoir ! Aujourd'hui on doit monter les meubles. Théa et Oliver sont déjà là, ils montent le lit qu'on a été choisir en début de semaine, on ne savait pas quoi prendre comme meuble, on voulait du neutre afin que ça ne fasse pas trop « bébé », Théa était avec nous et on a toutes les deux craqué sur une chambrée en bois gris foncée... Il y avait un lit, une table à langer, deux commodes et même un coffre à jouet... Oliver n'était pas fan de la couleur mais à fini par céder en voyant que les autres ne me plaisaient pas.

Le lit est monté, Théa l'aide à le déplacer là où il sera, contre le mur vert.

 _\- En fin de compte, ça rend bien._

Je souris, je savais qu'il adorerait une fois monté. Oliver se charge ensuite de monter les commodes pendant que Théa et moi nous nous occupons de la table à langer, j'aperçois des regards de mon amour qui s'assure que je me ménage. Je suis enceinte de plus de huit mois et il a peur que j'accouche prématurément. Normalement la chambre aurait dû être prête depuis longtemps mais on a dû faire face à la réaction des gens quand ils ont appris pour notre histoire, comme on le pensait les gens n'ont pas été tendre avec nous, accusant Oliver de vouloir prendre ses responsabilités, ils disaient qu'il ne m'aimait pas et qu'il me rejetterait à la naissance de notre bébé...

 **Flash Back**

Je suis en pleurs dans notre chambre, je déteste lire ces commentaires sur nous, pourquoi ils font ça ? Ils connaissent la vérité et pourtant ils disent ces horreurs ! Oliver m'aime, je le sais... Il me le prouve tout les jours... Il aime notre fils aussi... Je le sais... Je le sais... Mais alors... Pourquoi je suis là, à pleurer ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me montrer forte ? Je suis sur notre lit, serrant l'oreiller d'Oliver, à pleurer encore et encore.

 _\- Mon amour ?_

Je serre l'oreiller encore plus alors que je l'entends s'approcher de moi. Il monte sur le lit, s'allonge à mes côtés et passe ses bras autour de moi.

 _\- Ne pleure pas... Je n'aime pas ça..._

 _\- Je suis désolée... C'est plus fort que moi..._

 _\- Je sais... Mais n'écoute pas ces conneries... Ils ne savent rien... Louisa a fait un travail remarquable avec l'article mais on savait que les mauvaises langues feraient parler d'elles..._

 _\- Pourquoi sont-ils si cruels ?_

Je le sens poser un baiser dans mon cou alors qu'il me serre contre lui.

 _\- Je pense qu'ils ne comprennent pas... Comment j'ai pu changer à ce point... Mais ils finiront par le faire. Je t'aime, j'aime notre fils... Je t'en pris ne pleure pas... Il faut qu'on se montre fort... Ensemble._

Je me tourne vers lui et essuie mes larmes, il a raison, si je ne me montre pas forte, ces vautours me feront encore plus de mal, je ne dois pas.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Excuse-moi..._

 _\- Non... Je n'ai rien à te pardonner... Mais je veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive... On sera ensemble._

Je hoche la tête et la pose sur son torse en posant une main sur mon ventre, notre fils est calme aujourd'hui, Oliver pose une main dessus aussi et on reste enlacés sans rien se dire, à profiter du fait d'être tout les deux.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Au bout d'une semaine Oliver en a eu assez, il a fait une conférence de presse et a dit que celui qui dira du mal de moi sera poursuivis en justice pour diffamation, leur acharnement à duré encore quelques jours et ensuite tout a été calme.

Même Moira nous fiche la paix, Théa nous dit qu'elle est furieuse et qu'elle refuse d'entendre parler de son fils mais tant qu'elle ne nous ennuis pas je m'en moque et Oliver aussi, il ne lui a pas reparlé depuis ce jour à l'entreprise. A chaque fois qu'on sait qu'elle doit venir, Oliver fait en sorte que je sois en repos et il demande à son ami avocat de lui parler à sa place, ça semble fonctionner pour le moment et tant mieux.

 _\- Félicity, je peux avoir cette planche ?_

Je tends le bras et attrape la planche que je donne à ma belle sœur. Théa et moi on s'entend très bien, elle vient dormir chez nous trois ou quatre soirs par semaines, sinon elle est chez Roy, on lui a fait une chambre au rez de chaussée, au début elle ne voulait pas mais son frère a réussi à la convaincre.

Je pose une main sur mon ventre en grimaçant un peu.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Oliver lâche ce qu'il était en train de faire et qu'il vient vers moi.

 _\- Je vais bien, c'est juste ton fils qui a décidé de faire du judo dans mon ventre._

Je soulève mon haut et on peut voir des petites mains et des petits pieds qui donne des coups. Oliver pose ses mains sur mon ventre en souriant.

 _\- Calme-toi, tu fais mal à maman..._

Il continue de bouger pendant encore de longues minutes quand Oliver reçoit un coup de fil sur son portable, il m'embrasse tendrement avant de décrocher, il s'éloigne et redresse les commodes qu'il a fini de monter. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour... Oliver Queen en train de monter des meubles dans une chambre d'enfant. Mais j'aime le voir comme ça, c'est le meilleur. Il raccroche quelques secondes plus tard et s'approche de moi.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Un soucis au Verdant... Je reviens vite._

 _\- Sois prudent... Ok ?_

 _\- Promis, à plus tard._

Il m'embrasse tendrement et quitte la chambre, Théa n'est plus étonnée, elle sait la vérité, Oliver lui a dit une semaine après sa première nuit chez nous, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on partait au Verdant tout les soirs, alors on a fini par lui dire, elle a été surprise mais a fini par écouter tout ce que son frère voulait lui dire et depuis tout va bien, elle le soutient et a même dit à sa mère que si elle révélait le secret de son frère elle la perdrait elle aussi... Je pense que Moira Queen aime ses enfants, à sa façon c'est vrai... Mais qu'elle ne veut pas les perdre.

On range la chambre de notre fils même si Théa refuse que je porte quoi que ce soit de plus lourd que le carton vide des meubles.

 _\- Au fait Félicity, toujours pas de prénom ?_

 _\- Non... C'est compliqué..._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas les mêmes goûts ?_

Je soupire et m'assois sur le fauteuil à bascule qu'Oliver a acheter... Il savait que j'en voulais un et me l'a acheté le mois dernier, je dois dire que j'adore.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Il est tombé amoureux d'un prénom... Et même se je dois dire que je l'adore... J'ai du mal à me dire que mon fils pourrait le porter..._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Elle s'approche de moi et s'assoit sur le sol à mes côtés.

 _\- Noah... Il voudrait l'appeler comme ça._

Elle fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

 _\- C'est très joli ça... Noah Queen, ça sonne bien, j'adore._

Je souris et baisse la tête en touchant mon ventre, elle a raison, Noah Queen sonne très bien... Mais je dois lui dire pourquoi je ne veux pas.

 _\- Noah... Était le nom de mon père._

Théa sait qu'il m'a abandonné quand j'étais petite, ça va l'aider à comprendre pourquoi je ne veux pas appeler mon fils comme ça mais plus j'en parle et plus je me dis que j'adore ce prénom... J'essuie une larme qui a coulé, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant de mal ?

 _\- Félicity écoute-moi... Si vous choisissez de donner ce prénom à mon neveu... Ce ne sera pas parce que c'était le prénom de ton père... Mais parce que vous avez tout les deux eu le coup de cœur pour ce prénom..._

Je souris encore, elle a raison, Noah est un prénom et des milliers de gens doivent le porter. Noah Queen sonnerait vraiment bien... Et Oliver a l'air de tenir à ce prénom, je l'entends parfois quand je dors, il l'appelle comme ça en parlant à mon ventre...

 _\- Ne lui dis pas pour le moment... Je veux le surprendre._

 _\- Bien sur..._

Oliver va être heureux je le sais, l'autre jour on discutait prénom, je lui ai proposé Aaron, il était pas contre bien au contraire mais j'ai bien vu dans son regard qu'aucun n'égalerait Noah pour lui, il va être heureux quand je lui mettrais notre fils dans les bras et que je l'appellerais Noah. Je souris, j'ai hâte de voir sa tête.

 _\- La dernière écho est pour bientôt ?_

 _\- Oui, dans deux jours... Oliver a hâte..._

 _\- Il n'a pas encore vu le bébé ?_

 _\- Non... Il y a trois échographies et quand il m'a retrouvé je venais juste de faire la seconde..._

Théa sourit et m'aidant à me redresser, j'aime mon fils mais j'ai hâte qu'il sorte de mon ventre.

 _\- Il doit être impatient..._

 _\- Pire qu'un enfant... Il compte les jours sur le calendrier..._

 _\- Alors c'est ça les petites croix jusqu'à après demain ? Au début je pensais que c'était la naissance mais il restera du temps._

 _\- Oui trois semaines._

Elle se met à rire et on quitte la chambre de notre fils.

 _\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir mon frère comme ça._

 _\- Moi non plus..._

Je souris alors que le portable de Théa sonne, elle décroche aussitôt et j'entends aussi à sa voix qu'il s'agit de Roy, ils sont adorables ces deux là, sauf quand Roy part en mission, là elle est aussi paniquée que moi... Oliver ne veut plus que je vienne au Verdant, il a peur que le stress ne me cause des soucis et je dois dire qu'entendre Oliver se battre dans mon oreillette est loin d'être super... Mais Sara l'aide beaucoup, ça me rassure. Théa raccroche et se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Roy voudrait qu'on se voit avant la mission de ce soir je peux ?_

 _\- Théa, tu es majeure, tu fais ce que tu veux... Je vais aller m'allonger un peu... Ton neveu n'est pas calme aujourd'hui..._

Elle pose un baiser sur ma joue et descend les marches, j'entends la porte se refermer et vais dans ma chambre, je m'apprête à m'allonger quand j'entends de nouveau la porte se refermer.

 _\- Théa ?_

Elle a oublié quelque chose ? Je n'ai aucune réponse, je ressors de ma chambre, j'entends des bruits de pas dans les marches... Je ne reconnais pas ces pas, Oliver ne fait jamais de bruit, il a peur de me réveiller... Et Théa ne monte que très rarement et en général elle le fait presque en courant... Qui est-ce alors ? J'ai peur... Et si c'était un cambrioleur... Je pose une main sur mon ventre, ça va aller, tout va bien se passer.

 _\- Ça va mon ange... Maman va bien._

 _\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas partie plus loin ?_

Je me tourne brusquement, une main toujours sur mon ventre, mon corps se fige, mon sang se glace... J'ai peur... Moira est devant moi et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a prévu de me dire ou de me faire... Elle s'approche de moi, je garde mes mains sur mon ventre, je dois protéger mon fils.

 _\- Madame Queen..._

 _\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas partie plus loin ?!_

 _\- Et pourquoi je l'aurais fais ? Vous m'avez menacé... Vous avez menacé mon bébé... Je suis partie._

Je ferme les yeux et caresse mon ventre, Oliver m'a tellement manqué durant ces trois mois où j'étais loin... J'ai eu si mal d'être sans lui... C'est vrai que à ce moment là on s'était dit « ce n'est qu'une nuit, un moyen d'assouvir notre désir » mais dans le fond je l'aimais déjà... Comment aurais-je pu ne pas l'aimer ? Mais je dois profiter, Moira Queen est en face de moi, je ne dois pas avoir peur, je dois lui dire ce que je ressens, lui dire ce que j'ai en moi depuis tout ces mois.

 _\- Je dois vous remercier... Si vous ne m'aviez pas demandé de partir, je n'aurais jamais su à quel point Oliver m'aimait... Nous n'en serions peut-être pas là aujourd'hui. Alors merci._

Et je suis sincère, mon départ à permis à Oliver de comprendre qu'il m'aimait, qu'il voulait être avec moi et notre fils. Alors oui, je la déteste pour tout ce qu'elle a fait, mais je la remercie.

 _\- Vous me remerciez ? Je vous déteste d'être entrée dans la vie de mon fils, de l'avoir piégé avec ce bâtard dans votre ventre !_

Quoi ? Comment ose-t-elle parler de mon bébé comme ça ? Comment ose-t-elle parler de son petit fils comme ça ? C'est une vraie garce, un monstre ! Je ne dois pas m'emporter, je dois être la plus raisonnable de nous deux. Mais je dois également lui dire la vérité !

 _\- Pour qui vous vous prenez pour vouloir diriger la vie de votre fils ? Il est adulte, il fait ses propres choix ! Et puis je vous rappelle que je ne voulais pas le dire à Oliver pour le bébé !_

C'est vrai... Si Moira n'était pas intervenue si ça se trouve Oliver croirait que mon bébé n'est pas de lui, je ne comptais vraiment pas lui en parler, je ne voulais pas lui forcer la main alors qu'on avait eu qu'une nuit tout les deux.

 _\- Je suis sa mère ! Je dois protéger mon fils des garces dans votre genre !_

 _\- Vous n'avez pas à le protéger de moi !_

 _\- Bien sur que oui ! Je dois le protéger de quiconque veut lui gâcher la vie... Comme cette pimbêche il y a sept ans qu'il avait foutu enceinte... Sauf qu'elle a accepté l'argent que je lui ai donné._

Quoi ? Oliver a un autre enfant ? Non ! Il m'en aurait parlé, je le sais ! Mes jambes tremblent, pourquoi prend-t-elle plaisir à me faire souffrir de la sorte ? Pourquoi me fait-elle autant de mal ? Pourquoi déteste-t-elle autant mon bébé ? Il ne lui a rien fait.

 _\- Je lui ai dit qu'elle pourrait avoir les deux millions si elle disait à Oliver qu'elle faisait une fausse couche... Elle lui a dit le soir même... Mais vous... Vous avez refusé l'argent... Vous auriez dû partir plus loin !_

Une fausse couche... Elle a fait croire à Oliver qu'elle avait perdu le bébé... C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'en a pas parlé, pour lui cet épisode de sa vie n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir... Je comprends... Mais maintenant que je sais ça je dois le dire à Oliver, il a le droit de savoir qu'il a un autre enfant quelque part... Cet enfant doit avoir six ans à peu près...

 _\- Je vais lui en parler vous savez... Dès qu'il rentrera..._

 _\- Ne soyez pas stupide... Que croyez-vous qu'il fera ? Il ira à sa recherche, comme il l'a fait pour vous... Et il trouvera le moyen de prendre ses responsabilités._

Je le sais ça, savoir qu'il a un autre enfant quelque part va beaucoup le bouleverser et il sera perdu... Mais je sais la vérité... Si je la lui cache je ne vaudrais pas mieux que sa mère et ça n'arrivera jamais.

 _\- Oliver m'aime... Il aime notre fils... Et il a le droit de savoir pour son enfant qu'il croyait mort !_

Je lui passe devant bien décidé à quitter le loft, je dois partir d'ici au plus vite, Moira me rend mal à l'aise, je ne me sens pas bien en sa présence. Je m'apprête à descendre les marches quand je sens qu'elle me retient le bras.

 _\- Je ferais ce que vous voulez Félicity... Je vous donnerais tout... Mais laissez mon fils... Ne lui gâchez pas la vie._

 _\- Votre fils sait ce qu'il veut ! Et il veut être avec moi, avec notre fils ! Je ne l'ai pas forcé, j'avais même préparé des papiers... Un abandon de droits parentaux ! Il a refusé de signé !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- J'ai voulu l'éloigner de notre fils mais il a refusé... Il voulait être avec nous... Je ne l'ai pas forcé..._

 _\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi !_

Je tente de me débattre mais elle me retient le bras, elle a de la force, je ne veux pas la blesser mais je veux qu'elle me lâche, je veux qu'elle me fiche la paix, qu'elle nous laisse tranquille moi et Oliver... Elle n'a pas le droit d'interférer dans notre vie ! Je tente de lui faire lâcher son emprise mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je descends de quelques marches dans l'espoir qu'elle me lâche une bonne fois pour toute mais rien y fait, elle est tenace ! Je tire encore plus fort et je sens que je glisse et que je rate une marche, je tombe en arrière... Le temps me semble ralentir.. Non... Mon bébé... Non ! La chute me semble durer une éternité je tombe dans les marches et ma tête cogne contre le sol... Je ne suis pas tombée de haut mais je sens du sang couler de ma tête, mon bras me fait mal et je ressens des douleurs dans le ventre... Mon bébé... Mon petit ange... Je t'en pris tiens bon... Tu dois aller bien... Ton papa et moi t'aimons tellement...

 **Et la médaille d'or du sadisme revient à... Moi !**

 **Je sais je sais, j'accepte ce prix avec plaisir et avec fierté XD**

 **Mercredi il y aura la suite si tout va bien et que j'ai pleins de reviews !**

 **Par contre sachez que l'autre fic qui s'appelle « le contrat » est assez dur à écrire... Je sais qu'on est toutes/tous en manque de Olicity et que du pur Olicity ne fait pas de mal... Et bah je crois que pour cette fic vous serez servi, j'ai déjà écrit 4 chapitres, le cinquième est en cours de réflexion mais bien avancé dans ma tête, je dois juste trouver un truc et après ce sera tout bon =)**

 **Allez à vos claviers et si j'ai pleins de reviews, vous aurez votre chapitre ^^**

 **a mercredi si vous êtes de gentils reviewers ( ouais je sais ça existe pas ce mot XD )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou ! Merci tout d'abord à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Je vous laisse avec votre chapitre, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis rassuré, le soucis qu'il y avait n'était pas énorme, John s'inquiétait qu'un type qu'on surveille depuis des semaines ne soit impliqué dans un trafic de drogue qui aurait dû se dérouler ce soir mais en fin de compte non, c'était une fausse piste, on a toujours pas de preuves pour coincer ce type, on verra plus tard. Je préviens John que je retourne voir Félicity, il sait à quel point je suis inquiet de la laisser seule, surtout qu'il ne reste pas longtemps avant qu'elle accouche... Mais c'est ma mère qui me fait peur... Elle n'a rien tenté depuis des semaines et j'ai peur qu'elle nous refasse parler d'elle.

 _\- Embrasse-la pour moi._

 _\- Pas de soucis._

 _\- Oh et Lyla et moi aimerions vous inviter à dîner. Théa est la bienvenue aussi._

 _\- Oui, ce serait super, je lui en parle et on te tient au courant._

 _\- Merci._

Je souris quand mon portable sonne, je le sors de ma poche et soupire en voyant le nom de ma mère, j'hésite, est-ce que je dois décrocher ?

 _\- Qui est-ce ?_

 _\- Ma mère..._

 _\- Décroche... Elle veut peut-être te présenter ses excuses..._

 _\- Ou me faire vivre l'enfer..._

J'hésite encore quelques secondes avant de décrocher, après tout John à peut-être raison, elle veut peut-être se faire pardonner même si je n'y crois pas.

 _\- Allô ?_

Mon corps se fige, mon cœur s'emballe... Je ne veux pas croire ce qu'elle me dit... Félicity est à l'hôpital... Je n'attends pas, je raccroche et quitte le Verdant sans prendre le temps de répondre à John qui m'appelle, je dois aller la retrouver, elle a besoin de moi... Si ça se trouve le travail à commencé, il reste trois semaines mais j'ai fais des recherches et ça arrive assez souvent qu'une femme accouche avant terme et les enfants vont très bien quand il reste moins d'un mois... Mon bébé va aller bien, je le sais.

Je monte sur ma moto et fonce en direction de l'hôpital, je vais devenir père, je suis heureux, j'ai un grand sourire aux lèvres ! Bon j'aurais aimé être là quand le travail à commencé mais je vais être là pour la suite, attends-moi mon amour ! J'arrive !

Une fois à l'hôpital, je gare ma moto et descend avant de courir vers la porte d'entrée, je fonce vers l'accueil et me retrouve face à une femme d'une quarantaine d'année.

 _\- Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?_

 _\- Je cherche Félicity Smoak, elle est arrivée il y a peu... Je suis le père du bébé._

On est pas mariés, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas faire de scandale.

 _\- Oui, mademoiselle Smoak vous a mise en personne à contacter, elle est aux urgences, prenez le couloir et c'est au fond à gauche._

 _\- Aux urgences ? Elle est en train d'accoucher... Vous ne faites pas erreur ?_

La femme fronce les sourcils et me lance un regard triste.

 _\- Elle a fait une chute dans les escaliers... Je ne peux pas vous dire son état..._

Non... Non... Pas ça ! Je n'attends pas et cours dans le couloirs comme elle me l'a indiqué. Pourquoi ma mère ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé et surtout que faisait-elle avec Félicity à ce moment là ? Elle devait être chez moi et je lui ai interdit de s'approcher de ma famille ! J'arrive aux urgences, ma mère est là et tente de m'intercepter mais je ne lui prête pas la moindre attention, je rentre dans la chambre où se trouve Félicity et je vois les médecins s'activer autour d'elle... Elle a une plaie à la tête et une atèle à son bras...

Je me rapproche profitant d'un moment où le médecin s'écarte.

 _\- Mon amour... Je suis là... Tout va bien se passer..._

Je regarde son ventre, un appareil est posé dessus.

 _\- Elle va bien ? Et le bébé ?_

Un médecin s'approche de moi et me fait reculer, je ne veux pas la quitter mais il ne me laisse pas le choix.

 _\- Elle souffre d'une commotion, elle perd et reprend conscience à intervalle irréguliers. Le bébé va bien, son cœur bat normalement mais si jamais ça change vous devez signer ça... Votre consentement pour une césarienne..._

Césarienne... Commotion... Perde de connaissance... Mon amour ne me fait pas ça... Je t'en pris...

 _\- Je sais que vous avez peur monsieur Queen... Mais..._

Je signe, oui j'ai peur mais je dois tout faire pour que mon fils aille bien.

 _\- Docteur Atkins, elle ouvre les yeux._

Je me rapproche d'elle après que le médecin m'ait fait un signe positif de la tête, je lui prends sa main non blessée et la regarde avec tendresse mais merde ce que j'ai peur...

 _\- Hey mon amour... Je suis là..._

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Oui... Tout va bien, le bébé aussi va bien._

 _\- Je dois te dire..._

Je secoue la tête en souriant.

 _\- Non... Repose-toi mon amour._

 _\- Non... Tu dois savoir... Au cas où..._

Mon cœur se serre, elle n'a pas le droit de me dire ça, elle ne va pas mourir, elle doit vivre, pour moi, pour notre fils.

 _\- S'il te plaît ne dis pas ça..._

 _\- Il est vivant... L'enfant, il y a sept ans... Vivant..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit que son cœur s'emballe, on me fait sortir de la chambre et je vois les médecins s'activer autour d'elle. Je me tourne vers ma mère prêt à lui foncer dessus et lui demander ce qu'elle lui a fait mais je sens un bras me retenir, c'est Dig, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il m'a suivit ? Sans doute, je ne cherche pas à comprendre.

 _\- Calme-toi Oliver, elle a besoin de toi._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais maman ? Dis-le-moi !_

 _\- Rien !_

Elle s'approche et veut poser une main sur ma joue mais je la repousse brusquement.

 _\- Je voulais juste lui parler, elle n'a pas voulu écouter, je l'ai retenue par le bras et elle est tombée..._

Je ferme les yeux et lutte pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, c'est peut-être ma mère mais je la déteste tellement... Que je pourrais la tuer.

 _\- Elle peut mourir ! Et notre fils aussi !_

Je me tourne vers la chambre et je vois encore les médecins qui s'affairent autour d'elle, je me rapproche de la vitre, j'aimerais tellement être près d'elle, lui tenir la main et la serrer, lui dire que tout va bien se passer. Je me souviens ensuite de ce qu'elle m'a dit... Comment peut-elle être au courant de cette histoire ? Je me souviens de Samantha qui m'a appelé il y a sept ans pour me dire qu'elle avait perdu le bébé... Comment pourrait-il être en vie ? Je me fige soudain et pense à ma mère, je repense à tout ce qu'elle a fait pour éloigner Félicity de moi... Aurait-elle fait la même chose avec Samantha ? Je ne l'aimais pas, ce n'était qu'un coup d'une nuit et je le reconnais même aujourd'hui... Avec Félicity c'était différent même ce jour là en Russie, on avait dit que ce ne serait qu'une nuit mais au fond de moi je savais que ce ne serait jamais le cas... Parce que je l'aimais déjà. Mais là si Samantha m'a fait ce coup là... Si elle m'a privé de mon enfant pendant quoi... Six ans... Oui c'est l'âge qu'il ou elle devrait avoir aujourd'hui... Je suis furieux mais je sais que c'est encore une fois à cause de ma mère. Je me tourne vers elle, le regard noir.

 _\- Félicity m'a tout dit... Pour le moment, je dois me concentrer sur elle... Et sur notre fils... Mais quand elle ira mieux... Quand on sera de retour chez nous... Loin d'ici, loin de toi. Je le retrouverais..._

Ma mère pâlit sur place avant de tourner les talons et de partir rapidement, je me fiche de ce qu'elle a fait, mais si cet enfant est bien vivant, j'aimerais le connaître... La porte s'ouvre et je vois un médecin sortir de la chambre, je vais vers lui sans attendre.

 _\- Elle va bien ?_

 _\- Pour le moment elle est inconsciente, mais le bébé doit sortir... Sinon on ne pourra pas la soigner comme il faut. On la conduit au bloc._

Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure alors que je les vois l'emmener, je veux la suivre mais ils me disent que je ne peux pas.

 _\- Laissez-moi venir s'il vous plaît..._

 _\- Non... Mais on viendra vous chercher quand votre bébé sera né. Soyez patient._

Patient ? Il me demande d'être patient ? Ce n'est pas eux qui sont à ma place ! Je veux les serrer contre moi tout les deux, leur dire que je les aime et que j'ai besoin d'eux... Félicity je t'en pris... Ne m'abandonne pas... Sois forte... Pour notre fils...

Dig me conduit à la salle d'attente et me demande s'il peut appeler ma sœur, je lui dis que oui même si je sais qu'elle va s'en vouloir d'être partie rejoindre Roy quand elle va savoir la vérité mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, la seule responsable c'est ma mère et je jure que cette fois je ne vais pas laisser ça passer, jamais elle ne s'approchera de mon fils et encore moins de Félicity ! Je m'assois sur une chaise et pose mes mains sur mon visage... J'ai peur... Non, je suis terrifié, j'ai retrouvé Félicity il y a un peu plus de trois mois et j'ai appris à aimer mon fils... J'ai tant aimé le toucher à travers le ventre de Félicity, j'ai tant aimé lui parler, poser des baisers sur lui même s'il ne sentait rien... J'ai tant aimé quand Félicity soupirait parce qu'il remuait trop dans son ventre... J'ai tant aimé nos regards quand on le sentait bouger et qu'on ne voulait pas bouger car on voulait continuer de le sentir... J'ai passé trois mois merveilleux à leurs côtés, je les aime tellement, je ne pensais pas que je pourrais autant aimer deux personnes mais c'est le cas... J'ai passé trois mois avec eux et je veux passer ma vie à les aimer... Je veux qu'on soit ensemble tout les trois, toujours... Je ne sais pas s'il y a un dieu quelque part... Mais si c'est le cas et qu'il m'écoute... Je vous en pris ne me les prenez pas... Laissez-les moi tout les deux.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ici mais j'entends des pas se rapprocher, je lève les yeux et vois un médecin s'avancer vers moi.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, votre fils est né. Suivez-moi._

Il me fait un sourire, alors c'est bon signe ? Je l'espère sinon je trouverais ça trop cruel... Je le suis sans attendre, Dig me dit qu'il va attendre Théa. On arrive devant une porte, il l'ouvre et me fait passer devant, je vois des enfants dans des couveuses, je me demande lequel est mon fils... Je veux le voir... Vite.

 _\- Par ici monsieur Queen._

Je me tourne vers lui et il me conduit à un berceau, mon fils n'est pas en couveuse ? Je suis surpris et il le voit.

 _\- Il va très bien. On l'a mis ici au cas où il aurait besoin de soin mais tout va bien, on va l'emmener à la nurserie d'ici peu._

Je le regarde, il est emmitouflé dans une couverture bleue, un petit bonnet blanc sur la tête, ses yeux sont fermés... Il me semble si petit... Il est parfait, les larmes me montent aux yeux... J'ai un fils...

 _\- Je peux le tenir ?_

 _\- Bien sur, allez-y._

Je n'attends pas, je prends mon fils du berceau et le serre contre moi avant de poser un baiser sur son front... Il est si beau, il est parfait.

 _\- Hey... Tout va bien... Tout va très bien mon bébé..._

Je lève les yeux vers le médecin qui me regarde en souriant.

 _\- Félicity ? Comment va-t-elle ?_

Son regard s'assombrit... Non, faites qu'elle aille bien, je vous en pris... Je ne peux pas la perdre...

 _\- Je vous ai amené ici parce que l'état de votre fils est une bonne nouvelle, mais j'en ai une mauvaise... L'état de votre amie n'est pas rassurant..._

 _\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?_

 _\- Elle est dans le coma, sa commotion est plus grave qu'on le pensait, on a pu la soigner après la naissance de votre fils, mais elle n'a pas repris connaissance. Son poignet cassé n'est pas sérieux par contre, d'ici trois semaines, tout ira bien._

Je lui demande à ce qu'il m'amène à elle, je veux la voir, j'en ai besoin mais il est hors de question que je laisse mon fils tout seul.

 _\- Viens bonhomme... On va voir maman._

Le médecin me conduit à la chambre de Félicity, elle est allongée sur son lit, un pansement sur la tête, une atèle à son bras... Le médecin me dit qu'ils ne l'ont pas plâtrée afin qu'on puisse bouger son bras et surveiller la guérison, je comprends... Je m'approche d'elle et pose notre fils contre elle, je me tiens à côté afin qu'il ne tombe.

 _\- Il est là mon amour... Notre fils est là et tu verras... Il est parfait... Magnifique... Comme sa maman._

Je regarde notre fils qui dort paisiblement enveloppé dans la couverture, j'espérais que Félicity se réveille en le sentant contre elle mais non.

 _\- Mon amour... Tu dois te réveiller... Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais tout seul... J'ai besoin de toi... Notre fils a besoin de toi... Je sais que pour le moment tu as besoin de repos, et je comprends... Repose-toi, guéris tes blessures et ensuite reviens-nous... On a besoin de toi mon amour. Je t'aime..._

Je pose un baiser sur son front en faisant attention à sa blessure, je vais rester près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille parce que je sais que si elle se réveille et qu'elle ne voit pas notre fils... Elle va paniquer et croire qu'on l'a perdu...

Je suis à l'hôpital depuis trois jours, je refuse de la quitter malgré le désaccord des médecins et infirmières, John et Roy s'occupent des missions et ils s'en sortent très bien. Théa vient me voir tout les jours et me ramène des vêtements et à manger, elle m'aide aussi à m'occuper de son neveu dont elle est folle. Notre fils n'a pas encore de prénom, j'avais dis d'accord à Aaron, mais je veux qu'elle soit réveillée quand on lui donnera son prénom.

Je pose mon fils dans son berceau et l'enveloppe dans sa couverture à lui, j'ai retiré tout ce que l'hôpital lui avait mis et je l'habille tout les jours avec des vêtements que Félicity et moi lui avons acheté, cette couverture est celle qu'elle lui a acheté quand elle était à Central City, elle est blanche avec des étoiles jaunes et un petit ange au centre et est beaucoup plus douce que celle que mon fils avait sur lui après sa naissance.

 _\- Allez mon ange, tu as mangé... Maintenant il faut dormir, je reste là ne t'en fais pas._

Je pose un baiser sur son front et me tourne vers mon amour, elle n'a plus de bandage à la tête et les médecin me disent qu'elle n'aura pas de cicatrice, de toute façon ça m'est égale, elle serait belle quand même. Je pose un baiser sur ses lèvres et prends sa main dans la mienne.

 _\- Tu dois ouvrir les yeux... Tu me manques tellement..._

J'ai besoin de toi, je t'en pris... Notre fils ne peut pas grandir sans sa mère... Tu es mon soutien depuis si longtemps que je ne m'imagine pas un seul jour sans toi... Je t'aime, je t'en pris ouvre les yeux... Tu as assez dormi, non ? Je ferme les yeux et pose un baiser sur sa main et la serre un peu plus.

Je sens une pression sur ma main, j'ouvre les yeux et m'assois sur le rebord du lit.

 _\- Oui mon amour, je suis là._

Je vois ses paupières remuer doucement, vas-y mon amour, tu peux le faire. Elle les ouvre et les referme.

 _\- Allez Félicity... Tu peux le faire, j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime... Ne me laisse pas..._

Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde, je vois une larme couler sur sa joue, puis une autre, elle tente de bouger son bras blessé mais elle n'y arrive pas, d'autres larmes coulent sur ses joues, elle referme les yeux et se tourne sur le côté... J'espère qu'elle ne va pas se faire de mal à sa cicatrice... Mais surtout... Pourquoi elle pleure ? Je pose une main sur son front, elle ouvre de nouveau les yeux, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a...

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures mon amour ?_

 _\- Mon bébé... Il est..._

Je secoue la tête, je comprends ses larmes maintenant.

 _\- Non, mon amour, il va bien, il va très bien, regarde !_

Je me tourne et tend une main afin de tirer le berceau vers nous, Félicity veut se redresser mais la tête lui tourne et elle retombe sur l'oreiller. Je prends mon fils dans les bras et le pose sur sa poitrine, il ouvre ses jolis yeux et Félicity se met à pleurer en tentant de le serrer contre elle.

 _\- Il va bien... J'ai cru... Je ne le sentais plus..._

D'autres larmes coulent sur ses joues et ne semblent pas vouloir s'arrêter, je la comprends, elle a cru que notre fils était parti... Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle ressent... Si ça avait été le cas... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais, je ne dois pas y penser, il va bien, je me rapproche un peu d'elle et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Je sais... Mais tout va bien._

Je l'aide à se redresser tout en appuyant sur la sonnette afin de prévenir le médecin, Félicity regarde notre fils en pleurant.

 _\- Tu es beau mon bébé..._

Elle pose un baiser sur son front tout en le serrant contre elle.

 _\- Oui... Il est parfait... Tout comme sa maman..._

Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit, je lui rends son sourire et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres, je veux me retirer mais elle répond à mon baiser sans hésiter avant de se reculer et d'embrasser notre fils.

 _\- Tu l'as appelé comment ? Je sais qu'on s'est mis d'accord sur Aaron mais..._

 _\- Je voulais attendre que tu te réveilles._

Elle sourit, je pense qu'elle est rassurée, je n'allais pas lui donner un prénom sans elle... Nous sommes ses parents, tout les deux.

 _\- Noah..._

Je la regarde, elle est sérieuse ? Elle veut bien qu'on l'appelle Noah ? Je veux lui demander mais je vois à son sourire qu'elle le veut vraiment. Je me rapproche et pose un baiser sur le front de mon bébé avant d'embrasser mon amour.

 _\- Merci... Je t'aime... Je vous aime tant tout les deux._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Et Noah Queen, c'est parfait..._

Je souris et les embrasse de nouveau tout les deux... J'ai passé trois jours horribles, à me demander si elle se réveillerait et là alors qu'elle ouvre ses magnifiques yeux, elle m'offre encore un cadeau... Elle accepte d'appeler notre fils du prénom que je voulais... On reste ainsi de longues secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur son médecin qui semble heureux de la voir éveillée.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous de ce chapitre, j'ai eu plus de mal avec celui là, il n'a pas été simple du tout mais j'espère avoir répondu à vos attente =)**

 **Je dois vous parlez de ma future fic, elle avance bien, j'en suis au 7 ( en cours ), mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sera très longue sinon ça va être chiant à lire XD donc pitetre dix ou douze chapitres, pitetre, je vais voir =)**

 **Allez à vos claviers tout les monde, je veux atteindre 150 reviews avec le chapitre de vendredi, donc faut s'en approcher d'ici là XD Je suis sure que vous pouvez le faire =)**

 **A vendredi si vous êtes sages !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va, je vous remercie pour les reviews, elles me font plaisir ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ai lutté avant d'ouvrir les yeux parce que je savais... Que mon bébé n'était plus dans mon ventre, je ne sentait plus aucun mouvement... Lui qui est si... Remuant en temps normal. Mais là il n'y avait rien, je ne le sentais pas... Alors je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux et voir Oliver... L'entendre me dire que notre bébé était parti... La chute a été horrible, j'ai mal au poignet et à la tête... Alors mon bébé... Je pensais vraiment qu'il était mort... Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps j'ai attendu avant d'ouvrir les yeux mais quand je l'ai fais, quand j'ai vu Oliver près de moi j'ai craqué, je me suis mise à pleurer et à me dire que j'avais raison... Que notre bébé était mort. Mais il m'a dit que j'avais tort et il m'a ensuite déposé notre fils contre moi et même si je me sentais faible j'ai tout fait pour le tenir. Et là Noah dort à mes côtés alors que le médecin m'examine.

 _\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?_

 _\- Fatiguée... Et j'ai mal à la tête._

 _\- C'est normal, vous souffrez d'une commotion. Le plus dur est passé, ne vous en faites pas._

Je fais un petit sourire, je vois Oliver soupirer de soulagement, je tends mon bras valide vers lui et il me prend la main en souriant.

 _\- Tu m'as fais peur mon amour..._

 _\- Je suis désolée..._

 _\- Ce n'est rien... Tu vas bien, c'est tout ce qui compte._

Le médecin examine mon bras, j'ai mal et je ne peux pas le bouger je suis un peu déçue, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de mon bébé comme je le voudrais, Oliver devra le faire à ma place...

 _\- Le poignet est cassé mais la fracture est nette, vous devriez guérir en deux ou trois semaines si vous le gardez bien immobile._

Je hoche la tête, le médecin sourit et reprends son matériel avant de s'apprêter à quitter la chambre, mais je veux savoir pour mon bébé, j'ai besoin qu'il me rassure.

 _\- Et Noah ? Il va bien ?_

Il fait un pas vers moi et regarde notre fils qui dort toujours contre moi.

 _\- Alors il s'appelle Noah ? C'est joli. Et oui il va très bien. Vous êtes bien tombée dans les marches... Malgré une légère hémorragie, la naissance s'est très bien passée._

 _\- Je vous remercie._

Il me sourit encore une fois et quitte ma chambre, je me tourne vers mon fils et l'embrasse sur le front, je l'aime tellement, j'ai eu si peur de le perdre... Je pensais arriver à pardonner à Moira un jour mais là, avec ce qu'elle m'a fait, non je ne peux pas... Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner d'avoir presque tué notre fils. Je me redresse un peu, Oliver semble heureux... Est-ce qu'il va m'en vouloir ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai peur...

 _\- Oliver ?_

Il se rapproche de moi et prends ma main dans la sienne.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je dois te dire... Ta mère..._

 _\- Elle ne s'approchera plus de toi, ni de lui... J'y veillerais..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas lui pardonner... Il aurait pu..._

 _\- Vous auriez pu mourir... Noah et toi... Jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner._

Je hoche la tête avant de regarder de nouveau notre fils, il est si paisible, ses petits yeux sont fermés et l'une de ses mains ressort de la couverture, je la prends et Noah l'ouvre automatiquement avant de serrer mon doigt... Je l'aime tant mon bébé... Il est parfait. Je lève les yeux vers Oliver, je veux lui dire que je l'aime mais je n'en fais rien, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, je lève une main vers ses joues et les essuie.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Il ne me répond pas, des larmes continuent de couler alors qu'il ferme les yeux et appuie sa joue contre ma main.

 _\- Oliver... S'il te plaît... Je n'aime pas te voir ainsi... Parle-moi..._

Il ouvre les yeux et plonge son regard dans le mien.

 _\- J'aurais pu te perdre... Vous perdre... J'ai cru mourir... Je vous aime tellement..._

Je me redresse un peu en grimaçant, la douleur est supportable, c'est juste que je n'ai pas de force, ni dans les jambes, ni dans les bras, Oliver a soutenu Noah tout le temps que je l'avais sur moi.

 _\- Je sais... Que tu nous aimes... Et je t'aime aussi... Tu ne nous as pas perdu Oliver, nous sommes là Noah et moi... Tout va bien._

Il se baisse vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement, je veux me retirer car je ne suis pas dans une position très confortable mais Oliver ne me laisse pas faire, il passe un bras dans mon dos et glisse sa langue contre la mienne, je gémis de bonheur, je suis tellement heureuse... Il continue de m'embrasser encore et encore durant de longues secondes avant de me relâcher. Il me sourit et se penche vers notre fils qui dort toujours. Il le regarde pendant un moment avant de se relever vers moi.

 _\- Je peux te poser une question ?_

 _\- Bien sur ?_

 _\- Avant que tu ne perdes connaissance..._

Il me dit ces mots avec hésitation, il souffre encore de ce qu'on a vécu, je souris et prends sa main que je serre avec tendresse.

 _\- Je vais bien... Continue..._

Il hoche la tête, il semble hésitant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

 _\- Tu as dis... Que l'enfant d'il y a sept ans était vivant... En es-tu sûre ?_

Je me tends... Je me rappelle de ça... Moira qui m'a fait cet aveu avant ma chute... Je baisse le regard, je ne peux pas lui mentir, Oliver a le droit de savoir mais j'ai peur... Peur que s'il retrouve cet enfant il se rende compte que...

 _\- Je t'interdis de penser ça..._

Je lève les yeux, il me sourit et pose sa main sur ma joue.

 _\- Quoi qu'il se passe, je vous aime Noah et toi... Vous êtes toute ma vie... Mais j'ai besoin de savoir..._

Je me redresse un peu et me décide à tout lui dire, je lui parle de cet accord que sa mère à passé avec cette femme dont je ne connais même pas le prénom, je lui dis que sa mère lui a donné deux million de dollar contre son mensonge, elle devait lui dire qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche afin qu'Oliver n'ait plus de contact avec elle.

 _\- Elle me l'a dit... Et j'ai été soulagé..._

Il semble tellement mal... Mais je peux le comprendre, il était jeune et ne se sentait pas prêt à être père.

 _\- Ne t'en veux pas... C'était il y a sept ans Oliver... Tu n'étais pas prêt._

Il me fait un petit sourire triste, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, il doit souffrir... Cette femme l'a privé de son enfant pendant sept ans... C'est horrible... Mais je me rends compte que c'est ce que j'ai voulu faire moi aussi... Je suis partie parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse parti de sa vie... Je me sens si mal... De nouvelles larmes coulent sur mes joues... Oliver les essuie de son pouce.

 _\- Hey... Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- Elle t'a fait ce que j'ai voulu te faire... J'ai voulu te cacher l'existence de notre fils... Tu dois me détester..._

Il secoue la tête en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

 _\- Non... Mon amour... Non... Je ne te déteste pas... Parce que j'ai compris pourquoi tu l'avais fais et je en t'en veux pas. Je vous ai retrouvé toi et Noah, le reste n'a aucune importance._

Je souris alors qu'il s'allonge près de moi, notre fils au milieu qui dort toujours profondément, il est si paisible... Mais je ne pense pas qu'une fois à la maison, ce sera aussi calme, bien au contraire.

 _\- Est-ce que tu as tenté de la retrouver, cette femme... Pendant mon coma ?_

Il secoue la tête en souriant.

 _\- Non... Pour le moment toi et Noah êtes tout ce qui compte._

 _\- Mais.._.

Il me fait taire en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

 _\- L'homme que j'étais avant Lian Yu... N'était pas fait pour être père... Je peux comprendre que Samantha ai décidé de me cacher l'existence de mon enfant... Mais je voudrais le faire... Plus tard... Quand tu iras mieux..._

 _\- Je comprends oui... Je t'aiderais si tu veux... A la retrouver._

 _\- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?_

Il a l'air surpris, de m'entendre dire que je vais l'aider, il pensait vraiment que je ne l'aiderais pas à retrouver son enfant ? Je souris et me rapproche de lui, je l'embrasse tendrement du bout des lèvres.

 _\- Bien sur... Ton passé fait parti de toi... Et cet enfant en fait parti aussi... Je sais que ce ne sera pas simple... Mais je sais aussi que je refuse que tu passes ta vie en te demandant ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu avais connu cet enfant..._

 _\- J'aurais besoin de toi... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir faire face à ça tout seul..._

 _\- Tu ne le seras pas... Je serais là... Noah aussi... Je t'aime Oliver... Malgré ton passé, malgré tes défauts... Malgré tout._

Il prend Noah et le repose dans son berceau, je veux lui dire de le laisser mais je n'en ai pas le temps, il pose un baiser sur le front de notre fils et lui sourit.

 _\- Désolé Noah... Papa te reprend dans quelques minutes._

Il se tourne vers moi et me rejoint sur le lit afin de me serrer contre lui, il fait attention à ma cicatrice et à mon bras, il pose un baiser sur mon front et ne cesse de me dire qu'il m'aime et qu'il a besoin de moi, je cache mon visage dans son cou, je l'aime tellement moi aussi, plus que tout et je ne regrette pas qu'il m'ait retrouvé. Il me serre un peu plus contre lui et me murmure quelque chose à l'oreille.

 _\- Épouse-moi..._

Je me tourne rapidement et je me fais mal, Oliver s'en rend compte et s'excuse avant de me sourire, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il m'a dit ? Je veux ouvrir la bouche mais quelqu'un entre dans la chambre. Je me tourne en même temps qu'Oliver, c'est Dig.

 _\- Oliver désolé... Mais ta mère est là... Elle veut entrer..._

 _\- Non !_

Ce non est sort tout seul de ma bouche, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je me tourne vers Noah et veut me lever afin de le prendre, Oliver m'en empêche.

 _\- Calme-toi..._

 _\- Noah... Donne-le moi s'il te plaît... Je dois le protéger..._

 _\- Je te le donne... Mais calme-toi... Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal..._

Je hoche la tête des larmes dans les yeux, Oliver se tourne vers le berceau et prend Noah dans ses bras avant de me le donner, je le tiens d'un bras mais ça va, je peux tenir. Oliver pose la couverture derrière Noah afin de le maintenir.

 _\- Elle ne le touchera pas... Tu m'entends ? Je ne laisserais personne vous faire du mal._

Je fais un petit sourire, Oliver se penche pour m'embrasser mais on est interrompus par une voix forte.

 _\- Ça suffit, j'en ai assez d'attendre ! Je veux voir mon petit fils !_

Moira entre dans ma chambre, je tiens mon fils contre moi, si jamais elle s'approche, je jure que je hurle, elle ne touchera pas à un seul cheveux de mon bébé. Oliver se met devant mon lit.

 _\- Ne t'approche pas maman. Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma famille._

Oliver serre le poing, il a l'air furieux et je dois dire que moi aussi.

 _\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, je refuse de te voir... Je n'ai plus de mère. Maintenant sors d'ici._

 _\- Oliver... Laisse-moi le voir, s'il te plaît..._

Je serre un peu plus Noah contre moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle le touche, ni même qu'elle le voit... Pas après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait. Elle s'approche mais Oliver la retient par le bras.

 _\- Tu ne t'approcheras pas de lui, jamais. Tu as tout fait pour que jamais je ne connaisse mon fils... Tu as échoué... Je dois le protéger maman... Y compris de toi._

Oliver se tourne vers moi et nous regarde avec tendresse, je lui fais un petit sourire, j'espère que Moira va comprendre qu'on ne veut pas d'elle dans notre vie.

 _\- Tu ne le laisseras pas voir sa grand-mère ?_

 _\- Bien sur que oui. La mère de Félicity viendra nous voir dès qu'on sera rentrés de l'hôpital. C'est la seule grand-mère qu'il aura._

 _\- C'est absurde !_

Là je ne peux pas rester sans me taire. Je me redresse en tenant toujours Noah contre moi, il vient de se réveiller, j'espère qu'il ne va pas pleurer, je ne sais même pas quand il a mangé la dernière fois... Oliver doit le savoir, il me le dira.

 _\- Vous avez failli le tuer... Et moi avec... D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas quelle bonne conscience vous a fait appeler une ambulance. Vous auriez été débarrassé de nous..._

Oliver se rapproche de moi et pose une main dans mes cheveux, il ne dit rien mais je sais qu'il n'en pense pas moins... Il n'aime pas que je parle ainsi mais il sait aussi que je dois faire sortir ma colère, j'en ai besoin. Il pose un baiser sur mon front et me demande s'il peut prendre Noah, je me tourne vers lui et lui donne notre fils après avoir embrassé sa petite main.

 _\- C'était un accident Félicity..._

 _\- Peut-être... Mais vous n'aviez rien à faire chez nous, vous êtes entrée sans qu'on ne vous y invite... Vous êtes venue me voir sans me demander... Vous n'aviez rien à faire chez nous !_

Je regarde Oliver qui sourit à notre fils, j'aime tellement les voir ainsi. Il lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit, ça me prouve qu'il m'encourage à continuer.

 _\- Oliver vous avait dit... Qu'il ne voulait plus que vous interveniez dans nos vies... Mais je dois admettre que votre venue a été bénéfique..._

Oliver me regarde, surpris, je lui souris et tend le bras afin de caresser la joue de mon fils avant de me tourner de nouveau vers Moira.

 _\- Grâce à vous Oliver et moi savons pour son enfant... Et on va le retrouver. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra... Et si vous tentez quoi que ce soit pour nous en empêcher... Je déposerais une plainte... Pour agression..._

 _\- Vous n'oseriez pas ! Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire !_

Moira s'approche de moi de deux grands pas, Oliver repose Noah dans son berceau et se met devant elle.

 _\- Et toi maman, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire ! Si jamais tu oses t'en prendre à Félicity ou à mon fils, je jure que tu vas souffrir, je me fiche que tu sois ma mère ou pas... Je me fiche de l'influence que tu as pu avoir... Sache que je ferais tout, absolument tout... Pour protéger ma famille... Et tu n'en fais plus partie. Maintenant pars._

 _\- Oliver..._

Je n'ai jamais vu Moira Queen aussi désemparée, je suis fière d'Oliver qui a su lui tenir tête, je suis fière de moi aussi qui ai réussi à dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Elle jette un coup d'œil vers le berceau de Noah, je m'apprête à me lever si jamais elle fait un pas dans sa direction... Oliver semble lire dans mes pensées parce qu'il s'approche et reprend notre fils dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir près de moi. On ne la regarde pas lorsqu'elle quitte ma chambre d'hôpital, tout ce qu'on regarde... C'est notre bébé qui a les yeux grands ouverts et qui nous dévisage comme s'il savait que quoi qu'il arrive, on ne laissera jamais rien lui arriver.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Sachez que toute cette histoire avec l'enfant d'Oliver n'aurait jamais dû sortir mais elle est sortie... Et du coup vous avez le droit à une super fic hyper longue... Quoi que elle pourrait se finir là non ? C'est une bonne fin de fiction je trouve.**

 **Allez si j'ai 150 reviews d'ici lundi, je vous mets la suite, ça fait 20 reviews, ça va c'est faisable non ? Et oui mon but c'est toujours 50 reviews par semaines, vous savez si je demande des reviews c'est parce que j'aime savoir ce que vous pensez de mon écrit et parfois vos avis peuvent me donner des idées ^^**

 **Allez à vos claviers, bon week-end et soyez de bon reviewers ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou ! Je suis trop contente, j'ai atteins les 150 reviews, je suis fier de vous ! Merci encore, voici donc votre suite =)**

 **Bref, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

J'aime voir mes deux amours ensemble, je ne pensais pas qu'un tel bonheur était possible et pourtant depuis que nous sommes rentrés il y a une semaine tout va pour le mieux. Félicity est à genoux sur le sol du salon, notre fils sur son tapis d'éveil, elle sait qu'il est encore jeune mais elle aime ces moments, vu qu'elle ne peut pas encore s'en occuper pleinement à cause de son poignet cassé. Depuis notre retour on a plus aucune nouvelle de ma mère et j'en suis bien heureux, Félicity aussi... D'ailleurs elle m'a surpris à l'hôpital... J'ai vu ma douce Félicity s'emporter, prête à tout pour protéger notre fils, elle a tenu tête à ma mère, je ne pensais pas qu'elle en serait capable, mais depuis qu'elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, elle s'est trouvée une force et j'avoue être extrêmement fier d'elle.

Théa vient nous voir tout les jours ou presque, elle est folle de Noah et nous soutient dans notre « rupture » avec notre mère, elle comprend pourquoi on a fait ça et refuse de lui parler pour le moment.

Je pense souvent à cet enfant que je ne connais pas et qui est quelque part, mais je ne dois pas le rechercher tout de suite, je dois attendre le bon moment, attendre que Félicity soit entièrement guérie, attendre que Noah soit un peu plus grand, attendre que je sois prêt aussi parce que ce n'est pas évident de me dire que j'ai un enfant de six ans, que je ne l'ai jamais vu et que sa mère m'a fait croire à sa mort... Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre.

J'ai un autre soucis en tête, à l'hôpital, avant que ma mère ne vienne nous ennuyer, j'ai demandé à Félicity de m'épouser... Elle ne m'a pas répondu... Alors je me dis qu'elle ne veut pas... Elle aime notre vie telle qu'elle est... Tant qu'elle est à mes côtés je suis heureux mais j'aurais tant aimé qu'elle soit ma femme... J'ai le cœur serré à cette idée, ça me fait mal de me dire qu'elle refuse de m'avoir comme mari... Mais je ne dis rien parce que je ne veux pas la perdre.

 _\- Oliver ? Tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît ?_

Je souris et vais vers elle, elle tient Noah dans ses bras mais ne parvient pas à se relever, son bras l'en empêche et elle a encore des douleurs dans les jambes même si elle n'a rien de cassé. Je m'abaisse près d'elle et l'aide à se relever, elle me sourit et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Merci... Il commence à avoir faim mais j'aimerais le changer avant._

Je souris et vais lui chercher de quoi le changer, une fois fait, Félicity s'installe dans le fauteuil et prend le biberon que je lui tends, j'aime ce spectacle, les voir tout les deux alors que j'ai failli les perdre il y a peu... En fin de compte je me fiche qu'elle accepte ma demande, elle est près de moi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Noah finit son biberon, Félicity lui fait faire son rot et après une petite demi heure de câlins, on le couche dans son petit lit pour qu'il se repose, il s'endort déjà dans les bras de mon amour. Je lui mets sa turbulette et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Allez mon bébé... Repose-toi bien... Je t'aime._

Félicity me prend la main et me conduit à l'extérieur de la chambre de Noah, elle semble nerveuse, je ne comprends pas... On se dirige vers notre chambre et elle se tourne vers moi une fois la porte refermée, elle reste face à elle, sans se retourner, merde je n'aime pas la voir comme ça... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

 _\- Mon amour ?_

 _\- Je dois te demander..._

Elle se retourne vers moi mais son regard est fuyant comme si elle craignait de me parler, je m'approche et passe mes bras dans son dos afin de la rapprocher de moi.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

Elle inspire un bon coup avant de se lancer.

 _\- Je sais que depuis la naissance de Noah, rien a été simple... Ma césarienne, mes blessures, ta mère, le retour à la maison... Notre nouveau rôle de parents... Mais je dois savoir..._

Elle semble nerveuse, je souris et pose mes mains sur ses joues, elle me regarde en souriant elle aussi.

 _\- Parle-moi... Quelque chose te tracasse, je le vois bien._

 _\- Avant que ta mère n'arrive... Tu m'as demandé..._

Ses mots meurent dans sa gorge, alors elle se souvient ? Elle se rappelle que je lui ai demandé de m'épouser ? Dans ce cas pourquoi elle ne m'a pas répondu ? Je la relâche et recule d'un pas... C'est bien ce que je croyais, elle ne veut pas... Je suis blessé, je sais qu'elle m'aime, mais peut-être qu'elle ne m'aime pas suffisamment pour être ma femme. Je vois des larmes perler aux oins de ses yeux, c'est bien ce que je pensais, elle ne veut pas mais a peur de me blesser en me le disant, ne t'en fais pas, je comprends, je ne vais pas cesser de t'aimer pour autant.

- _C'est ce que je pensais... Tu ne disais ça que..._

Je me rapproche en faisant un grand pas vers elle, je repose mes mains sur ses joues et mes lèvres sur les siennes, je sais qu'on ne peut rien faire d'autre pour le moment, mais si je le pouvais je lui prouverais que je l'aime plus que tout et que ce sera toujours le cas. Ma langue s'engouffre dans sa bouche et vient caresser la sienne, elle répond à mon baiser sans attendre et j'ai la désagréable surprise de sentir le goût de ses larmes. Je déteste la voir pleurer, et encore moins depuis qu'on est ensemble. Je me retire et pose mon front contre le sien.

 _\- Tu n'as pas répondu... Certes ma mère est arrivée mais même après ça... Tu ne m'as pas répondu..._

Elle ferme les yeux et essuie ses larmes avant de reculer, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, j'ai besoin de toi... Reste près de moi...

 _\- Tu m'as demandé si je voulais devenir ta femme et je ne t'ai pas répondu parce que avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé je ne veux pas que tu te sente obligé, on est bien comme ça et..._

Je refais un pas dans sa direction et repose mes mains sur ses joues en lui souriant, mon cœur bat toujours à mille à l'heure mais cette fois c'est parce que je suis heureux...

 _\- Je ne me sens pas obligé... C'est ce que je veux, Félicity... Je veux que tu sois ma femme... Je veux que tu portes notre nom à Noah et moi... Je veux pouvoir te présenter en tant que ma femme et pas seulement en tant que mère de mon fils..._

Elle pleure de nouveau... Non, je t'en pris, ne fais pas ça, je n'aime pas voir tes larmes...

 _\- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ?_

 _\- Parce que je pensais que tu avais changé d'avis... Je me voyais mal venir te voir en te disant que je voulais t'épouser alors que je ne savais pas si tu le pensais vraiment..._

Mon cœur rate un battement, est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce que je crois ? Elle le veut ? Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir... Est-ce que j'ai bien compris ? Je veux la serrer contre moi et lui dire que je suis heureux mais je veux qu'elle me dise directement si elle accepte... Je t'en pris dis-le-moi... Elle me regarde en souriant avant de s'approcher de moi et de passer ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Tu es en train de tuer ma patience mon amour..._

 _\- Je le veux... Je veux être ta femme... Je t'aime !_

Je souris et la serre contre moi tout en enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, elle a dit oui, elle veut être ma femme ! Je n'attends pas et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes... Merde j'aurais dû attendre avant de lui demander, parce que je meure d'envie de la posséder mais je sais qu'il est trop tôt, elle vient de donner naissance à notre fils, on doit attendre encore un moment... Merde... Mon désir pour elle est de plus en plus grand... Elle se recule de moi en souriant.

 _\- Tu as un soucis ?_

 _\- Oh que oui... J'ai envie de toi... Mais on doit attendre et ça me rend dingue !_

Elle me sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou avant de guider sa bouche vers mon oreille.

 _\- Mais il y a bien d'autre façon de te faire plaisir..._

Je hausse les sourcils me demandant bien ce qu'elle a en tête et quand je l'a vois s'agenouiller devant moi je comprends très bien, elle retire ma ceinture et baisse mon vêtement... Elle ne m'avait jamais fait ça avant et merde ce que j'ai hâte. Ses lèvres se posent sur moi alors que je tente de m'appuyer contre le pied du lit, je balance ma tête en arrière savourant ce délicieux instant de bonheur, sa langue est divine, je sens ses lèvres se refermer sur moi et sa main me caresser de plus en plus vite... Je lâche le pied du lit et pose mes mains dans ses cheveux, les caressants, les enroulant autour de mes doigt. Je pousse un long gémissement... Si elle continue ainsi, je ne jure plus de rien... Je veux la repousser mais elle est tenace... Je viens en prononçant son prénom... Mes jambes tremblent, mes yeux sont fermés... Je les ouvre et la vois juste devant moi, elle est si belle avec ses cheveux débraillés, je pose ma main sur sa joue et mes lèvres sur les siennes... Je l'aime... Plus que tout et bientôt elle sera ma femme... Bientôt le monde entier saura que Félicity Smoak n'est pas que la mère de mon fils comme ils le croient... Elle est aussi la femme de ma vie.

 **Deux mois plus tard**

La vie est géniale, depuis qu'on a ramené notre fils à la maison je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien, je suis heureux, je ne peux pas dire le contraire, j'ai une fiancée superbe et un petit garçon adorable. Les mission de Arrow se déroulent à merveilles, depuis que Félicity a accouché Sara a décidé de rester afin de nous soutenir, je l'en remercie d'ailleurs, je préfère passer mes soirées avec ma famille plutôt qu'en mission même si je dois y aller deux ou trois fois la semaine, ma priorité c'est ma famille.

Je n'ai pas reparlé à ma mère depuis ce jour là, je la croise de temps à autre dans les couloirs de l'entreprise mais je ne lui parle pas, je refuse de le faire, parfois elle tente une approche mais je prends la main de mon amour et on s'en va. Elle a tenté de me contacter à deux ou trois reprises afin de voir Noah, mais j'ai refusé à chaque fois, elle ne s'approchera jamais de notre fils. Avec Théa tout va bien aussi, elle continue de venir nous voir et de passer des nuits à la maison, elle adore son neveu et nous le garde de temps en temps pour qu'on profite de notre temps ensemble. Le mois dernier j'ai appelé Louisa pour tenir ma promesse, elle a fait un superbe cliché de Noah et un de nous trois afin de le publier et les gens ne nous on pas fait de scandale, fort heureusement.

Mais il manque une chose à mon bonheur... Cet enfant que je ne connais pas et qui est quelque part... Maintenant que Noah a deux mois et que Félicity est en pleine forme, j'ai envie de le retrouver, de le connaître... Mais j'ai peur d'en parler à mon amour... J'ai peur qu'elle croit que je ne me sentes pas heureux avec eux deux... Je les aime, plus que tout... Mais savoir que j'ai un enfant quelque part... Et que je ne le connais pas, ça me fait mal.

Je descends les marches du Verdant, Sara est là et elle regarde l'ordinateur.

 _\- Salut Ollie !_

Je soupire, elle a pris cette mauvaise habitude de m'appeler comme ça depuis qu'elle et Théa se voient de temps en temps, elles sont devenues amies et Sara prend un malin plaisir à utiliser ce surnom que je déteste. Mais en un sens... J'aime bien qu'elle m'appelle comme ça... Depuis qu'elle est revenue elle récupère peu à peu de son humanité et je sais qu'elle aime ça.

 _\- Salut._

 _\- Tu devais pas sortir avec Félicity ce soir ?_

 _\- Noah a eu de la température cet après midi, elle reste avec lui._

 _\- Rien de grave j'espère ?_

 _\- Non, et puis elle a déjà descendue, il va très bien._

Je ne me trompe pas, sa fièvre a baissé en une heure à peine et il n'en a pas refait, mais je sais qu'elle s'inquiète, moi aussi mais je lui montre moins... Et puis je sais qu'elle va m'appeler s'il y a un soucis. Je range les mains dans mes poches, pensant toujours à cet enfant... Si ça se trouve il n'est même plus en vie, il peut se passer tellement de choses dans ce monde de dingue... Je m'en voudrais tellement s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose... Je n'aurais pas pu protéger mon enfant...

 _\- Tu as l'air ailleurs..._

 _\- Je le suis..._

Je m'approche, Sara ne sait pas ce qui me tracasse, seule Félicity est au courant, John était sorti quand on en parlé dans sa chambre d'hôpital...

 _\- Ok... Je te dis tout... J'ai un enfant..._

Elle me regarde en souriant.

 _\- Ça je le sais déjà Ollie, et d'ailleurs je l'adore ton fils._

Je souris et secoue la tête.

 _\- Non... Un autre enfant... Il doit avoir six ans maintenant._

Elle est surprise je le vois bien alors je me décide à tout lui raconter, je n'omets rien du tout, je lui parle de Samantha, du chantage de ma mère, de notre discussion avec Félicity, je lui dis tout et plus je raconte mon histoire plus je me rends compte qu'elle est de moins en moins surprise.

 _\- Je comprends maintenant..._

Je fronce les sourcils, elle comprend peut-être mais moi non.

 _\- Il y a une semaine environ, quand Félicity est venue pour mettre le système à jour, tu te souviens ?_

Je souris, oui je m'en souviens, elle a amené Noah car Théa ne pouvait pas le garder, elle portait notre fils en écharpe durant tout le long et Noah a dormi contre sa mère pendant des heures... C'est un petit chanceux mine de rien... Il a passé son temps contre la femme de ma vie... Mais bon je me suis rattrapé ce soir là.

 _\- Oui, je me rappelle._

 _\- A un moment tu es parti en reconnaissance avec Dig et Roy, et elle a fait des recherches, je lui ai demandé pourquoi, elle a dit que c'était quelque chose pour toi mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'en dire plus._

Je croise les bras, sans comprendre.

 _\- Au début je pensais qu'elle voulait jouer aux héros... J'ai voulu la dissuader parce que je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver face à ta colère ou a ton inquiétude mais elle m'a rassuré en me disant qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, qu'elle devait juste retrouver quelqu'un pour toi._

Elle a fait ça ? Elle l'a cherché sans me le dire pour m'avancer quand je serais prêt ? J'y crois pas ! Je dois la voir ! Je dois lui parler, tant pis pour la mission de ce soir.

 _\- Sara, je dois la voir..._

 _\- Je m'en doute._

 _\- Pas de folies pour la mission de ce soir, juste de la reconnaissance ! On la remet à plus tard._

 _\- Ok chef !_

Je souris et quitte le sous sol, j'étais chaud pour la mission de ce soir mais là je dois lui parler, la remercier et lui demander où en sont ses recherches.

Je rentre chez moi et vois Félicity en train de préparer les biberons de la nuit pour Noah, elle les met au frigo et se retourne un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Oliver !_

Elle court vers moi et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, j'ai l'air de lui avoir manqué, elle aussi m'a manqué.

 _\- Comment va Noah ?_

 _\- Très bien, il dort à poings fermés, regarde._

Elle me montre le visiophone, on a acheté ça un peu avant sa naissance, comme ça on peut le voir dans son lit peu importe où on se trouve dans la maison. Noah dort paisiblement dans sa gigoteuse, sa petite tête tournée sur le côté, je le vois bâiller dans son sommeil avant de faire une petite grimace avec sa bouche et de se rendormir aussitôt, il est tellement parfait... Comme sa mère.

 _\- Et la fièvre ?_

 _\- Rien du tout, c'était juste une vilaine frayeur... Du coup j'en ai profité._

Je souris, je suis heureuse qu'elle se repose, ce n'est pas facile pour elle de jongler entre tout, mais elle y arrive et je suis heureux, c'est une mère fabuleuse et une femme exceptionnelle... Et pour couronner le tout... Ce sera bientôt la mienne... Ma femme.

 _\- Tu as pu te reposer ?_

Elle secoue la tête en souriant.

 _\- Non Oliver... Je l'ai retrouvé..._

Mon cœur s'emballe, elle dit vrai ? Elle a retrouvé mon enfant ? Comment a-t-elle fait ? Je n'ose même pas poser de questions j'ai peur. Elle prend sa tablette, se met à côté de moi et me montre ce qu'elle a trouvé.

 _\- Samantha a emménagé à Central City il y a sept ans, juste après son départ de Starling, elle travaille comme secrétaire à temps plein... Et a eu un petit garçon... William._

William, j'ai un fils qui s'appelle William. Félicity me montre une photo, il est mignon, il me ressemble au même âge, enfin selon les photos. Je voudrais tout savoir de lui... Mais je n'ose pas en demander plus à mon amour, elle a déjà tellement fait...

 _\- Et il va bien ? Enfin tu..._

 _\- Il va bien ! Il y a trois mois ils ont eu un accident de voiture, William a eu quelques contusions mais Samantha a été blessé au dos et à la tête, elle aussi eu la jambe cassée. William a été en famille d'accueil pendant quelques semaines, le temps que sa mère aille mieux. J'ai vérifié, les Jefferson sont une très bonne famille._

Je suis soulagé, je lui demande quand même s'il est retourné chez sa mère depuis.

 _\- Oui, depuis trois semaines selon le dossier._

Je regarde encore la photo de William... De mon fils... Dire qu'il a eu six ans il y a quatre mois...

 _\- Et comme j'ai mon dernier bilan là bas... Je t'ai commandé un billet... Théa veut bien garder Noah jusqu'à samedi et Sara veillera sur eux... On part demain matin..._

Je lui souris avant de la prendre dans mes bras, je n'ai rien à dire, je ne veux pas faire ça tout seul, j'ai besoin d'elle près de moi et je sais qu'elle n'a pas envie d'être ailleurs.

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comment va se passer la rencontre ? Je ne vous dis rien mais sachez que ce sera à la fois semblable et très différent de la série ^^**

 **Allez, à vos claviers mes lecteurs adoré !**

 **Mercredi, pas de chapitre, et non, je n'ai pas envie ( mais si vous êtes vraiment très sage... Pitetre )**

 **Vous aurez un OS, pitetre si je l'ai fini d'ici là, c'est juste une petite idée que j'ai eu et qui fais suite à l'épisode de la semaine dernière.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou ! Voici donc votre chapitre du jour après le OS d'hier, d'ailleurs ceux / celles qui l'ont pas lu, allez-y, c'est « To Protect You », je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews, je pense que peu de personne l'ont lu =)**

 **Allez bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

On est dans le train depuis une heure, Oliver est nerveux, je le sais, il n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'on a quitté Noah sur le quai de la gare. Il a embrassé notre fils en lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'on revenait bientôt. Je sais qu'il est inquiet de le laisser avec Théa mais Sara a promis de rester avec eux, je lui fais confiance elle veillera sur notre fils et sur Théa par la même occasion, mais mine de rien j'aimerais être une petite souris et voir Sara s'occuper de notre fils. Je me mets à rire, Oliver se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Quoi ?_

Je le regarde en souriant.

 _\- J'imagine juste Sara en train de changer une couche à Noah..._

Il se met à rire lui aussi, je suis sure qu'il s'imagine très bien Sara changer une couche... Je l'imagine se débattre avec le savon et la couche comme s'il s'agissait d'un assassin, je paierais cher pour voir ça. Oliver reporte son attention vers l'extérieur, il est nerveux... Je lui prends la main et il la serre avec tendresse.

 _\- J'ai peur..._

Je serre encore plus sa main, il la relâche et entrelace nos doigts avant de se tourner vers moi. Je savais qu'il aurait peur quand j'ai dit qu'il devrait rencontrer son fils, même quand j'ai fais mes recherches j'étais nerveuse parce que je savais qu'Oliver ne serait pas bien... J'aurais voulu lui épargner tout ça mais il voulait rencontrer son fils... J'espère ne pas avoir commis d'erreur en cherchant son fils sans qu'il le sache...

 _\- Oliver ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- J'ai bien fais ? De le rechercher maintenant ?_

Je me tourne vers lui, j'ai peur de sa réponse, j'aurais pu venir passer mon bilan seule et Oliver serait venu quand il aurait été prêt, j'ai l'impression de lui avoir forcé la main... Je me sens mal... Il me sourit, je suis rassurée... Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

 _\- Bien sur... J'aurais été dans cet état là que tu le retrouves maintenant ou dans un an... Ne t'en fais pas._

On arrive au cabinet médical en début d'après midi, on a loué une voiture, ne voulant pas nous déplacer en taxi durant tout notre séjour... Le hasard à voulu que Samantha soit secrétaire au cabinet du médecin que l'on m'a conseillé... Enfin qu'on a conseillé à Oliver, il voulait être sur que je n'ai pas de séquelles et voulait un second avis, notre médecin de Starling nous a conseillé le docteur Hartman.

On entre main dans la main et on se trouve dans un grand couloir décoré de photos de médecin et de radios décoratives. On arrive dans la salle d'attente, il y a deux personnes déjà assise, je remarque un panneau noir qui nous demande de nous rendre au secrétariat au fond du couloir. Oliver tremble, je le sens.

 _\- Ça va aller... Sinon je peux y aller seule et on verra plus tard..._

 _\- Non... Je n'aurais pas plus de courage plus tard._

 _\- Ok... Je suis là si besoin. Toujours._

 _\- Je sais... Je t'aime._

Je lui souris sans lui répondre, je n'en ai pas besoin, il le sait. On arrive devant la porte du secrétariat, je frappe et ouvre la porte, Oliver me tenant toujours l'autre main. Une fois entrés, on se trouve devant un grand bureau et une jeune femme, brune, se trouve penchée sur des papiers, elle ne nous a pas vu entrer. On fait quelques pas avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux avec un grand sourire qui disparaît quand elle voit Oliver... Elle ne sait pas qu'on est au courant pour William, elle pense que Oliver croit que son enfant est mort.

 _\- Oliver ? Quelle surprise !_

Elle lui sourit, mais je vois bien que son sourire est totalement faux.

 _\- Tu as rendez-vous ?_

 _\- Ma fiancée oui._

Je ne sais pas si Oliver s'en rend compte mais je vois le regard de Samantha se renfermer, comme si elle était blessée... Est-ce qu'elle est jalouse ? Pourtant elle n'a pas de raison, Oliver m'a bien dit qu'entre eux ce n'était qu'une aventure d'une nuit, qu'elle ne lui avait pas reparlé pendant trois semaines après leur nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sache qu'elle était enceinte en fait. Mais peut-être que c'est ça le soucis justement... Peut-être qu'elle pensait qu'il finirait par aller vers elle en apprenant la vérité, mais je peux comprendre Oliver... Quand j'ai su que j'attendais Noah j'étais terrifiée, j'avais peur alors je peux comprendre Oliver qui a eu peur à cette époque... Mais elle n'aurait pas dû lui mentir à propos de leur fils... Il avait le droit de savoir... Si ça se trouve il ne serait pas parti sur le Gambit et... Non, je ne dois pas penser ça, je risque de me faire du mal en le faisant. J'essuie une larme qui a coulé. Je pensais que Oliver ne la verrait pas mais c'est le contraire.

 _\- Mon amour ?_

 _\- Ça va... C'est juste mon cerveau qui me joue des tours._

Il sourit et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Vous avez des soucis ?_

Samantha a l'air inquiète, je ne pense pas qu'elle fasse semblant.

 _\- Non, non tout va bien... J'ai juste une imagination débordante._

Oliver me serre un peu plus contre lui et pose un autre baiser sur mon front. Il sait bien que j'imagine toujours des choses complètement stupides et il ne m'en veut pas... Parce qu'il sait... Que je sais qu'il m'aime et que ça ne changera pas.

 _\- Félicity a rendez-vous à 14 heures, pour un bilan suite à son coma._

 _\- Oui, j'ai le dossier sous les yeux, le médecin va la recevoir._

 _\- Je vais pouvoir aller avec elle ?_

Elle nous lance un regard noir, elle croit quoi ? Que Oliver va me laisser seule ? Non, il ne l'a fait pour aucun de mes examens, ni pour mes trois jours de coma et encore moins pendant ma convalescence, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer... Et puis je ne veux pas, j'aime quand il est avec moi.

 _\- Peut-être, si vous demandez au médecin._

Son ton est froid, Oliver se tend, je pense qu'il a comprit, elle ne supporte pas de le voir ici. On s'apprête à rejoindre la salle d'attente quand une photo attire notre attention à tout les deux, c'est William. Oliver s'approche de la photo et la prend.

 _\- C'est ton fils ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est mon fils._

Elle a accentué sur le « mon », je ne pense pas qu'elle en ai fait exprès, Je prends la mains libre d'Oliver et la serre dans la mienne, il se tourne vers moi et je hoche la tête. Il doit lui dire maintenant, sinon il va attendre et ce sera pire. Oliver secoue la tête, je pense qu'il a peur, peur de la réaction de Samantha, peur de ce qu'elle lui dira, je dois le faire, pour lui.

 _\- Nous savons que William est le fils d'Oliver... Ça ne sert à rien de mentir._

Elle se tend et nous lance un regard noir, je peux comprendre, mais je dois la rassurer.

 _\- Oliver veut juste le connaître... C'est tout..._

 _\- Jamais ! C'est MON fils !_

Oliver repose la photo sur le bureau avant de se tourner vers Samantha.

 _\- J'ai le droit de connaître mon fils Samantha, je ne te demande pas sa garde... Juste de le rencontrer._

 _\- Non ! Maintenant sortez, le médecin va vous recevoir._

Elle est furieuse, je le vois bien, on doit lui laisser du temps, on quitte son bureau et on a pas fait deux pas qu'on se trouve nez à nez face au médecin, il nous sourit, nous serre la main et nous conduit à son cabinet. A l'intérieur, Oliver oublie tout ce qui concerne William, il pose tout un tas de questions au médecin, demandant si j'aurais des séquelles, des migraines, des vertiges comme au début. Il semble vraiment inquiet. Le médecin sourit et se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Il est toujours comme ça._

 _\- Oui toujours. Et encore c'est pire avec notre fils. On est à Central depuis moins de douze heure et il a déjà appelé dix fois au moins._

Oliver sourit et pose un baiser sur ma tempe.

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien j'en suis sur. Vous n'avez pas de migraine ou de vertige ?_

 _\- Non, rien du tout. J'en ai eu pendant une semaine après mon réveil mais depuis tout va bien._

Il sourit et hoche la tête avant de prendre ma tension, il regarde le résultat et me sourit.

 _\- Tout est normal. Avez-vous des douleurs ailleurs ?_

 _\- Non sauf à mon poignet quand je force trop._

 _\- Vous avez besoin de récupérer et avec un enfant ce n'est pas de tout repos, mais ménagez-vous._

Oliver soupire et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

 _\- C'est ce que je lui dis depuis deux mois... Elle n'écoute rien._

Je lui tire légèrement la langue, il sourit et le médecin continue ses examens, au bout d'une demi heure, il a terminé et me demande de me rhabiller, ce que je fais. Il retourne ensuite à son bureau et rempli mon dossier médical.

 _\- Vous allez très bien, je vous conseille juste de ménager votre poignet pendant encore quelques semaines, donc à part votre fils, ne portez rien de lourd._

 _\- Entendu._

Je suis rassurée et je vois bien que Oliver l'ai aussi, il me reprend la main et on quitte le cabinet du médecin. Avant de partir je lui dis que je dois passer au toilette, il m'embrasse tendrement et sort son téléphone, je sais qu'il va appeler Théa pour s'assurer, encore une fois, que Noah va bien. En réalité je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller, mais je veux revoir Samantha, je dois lui parler. Je rentre dans son bureau, je suis nerveuse mais il le faut. Elle se lève et fais le tour de son bureau, elle semble furieuse.

 _\- Foutez le camp d'ici ! Je n'ai pas changé d'avis ! Je refuse de voir Oliver Queen faire partie de la vie de mon fils !_

 _\- Je ne bougerais pas tant que vous n'aurez pas changé d'avis, parce que je refuse de rentrer chez moi avec mon fiancé... Et de le savoir malheureux. Il ne mérite pas ça._

 _\- Je dois protéger mon fils._

Je soupire, je peux la comprendre, je suis une mère aussi et je sais que je ferais tout pour protéger Noah, mais je sais aussi que le priver de son père ne l'aurait que rendu malheureux plus tard, il m'aurait posé des questions auxquelles j'aurais dû mentir afin qu'il ne sache pas qui il est... Je suis heureuse que Oliver soit près de nous... Heureuse que dans cinq ou six ans, je n'ai pas à mentir à mon fils. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais à protéger Noah d'Oliver, il fera tout pour le protéger, il faut que Samantha comprenne, que jamais Oliver ne fera de mal à William.

 _\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, si vous aviez des enfants..._

 _\- Nous avons un fils !_

Je la regarde surprise, elle fait de grands yeux comme si je venais de lui apprendre la pire nouvelle du monde, et oui Samantha, Oliver à changé, je vous l'ai dit. Nous sommes fiancés, parents et il aime ça, il aime ce rôle, il aime notre famille. Elle soupire et me fixe droit dans les yeux, comme si elle voulait me déstabiliser.

 _\- Il s'appelle Noah, il a deux mois..._

Je souris en pensant à mon fils, il est tellement parfait et j'espère qu'il ressemblera à son père.

 _\- Moira Queen doit vous apprécier alors, si elle a accepté..._

 _\- Elle m'a aussi offert deux millions... Je les ai refusé... Mais avant ça elle m'a menacé de me prendre Noah si je ne quittais pas la ville... Ce que j'ai fais... Mais Oliver m'a retrouvé._

Elle se tend et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

 _\- Ça ne lui ressemble pas... De courir après une fille._

 _\- Il m'aime... Il aime notre fils... Si vous lui donnez une chance... Vous sauriez qu'il a changé... Il n'est plus le même homme._

 _\- Hors de question ! Il m'a laissé seule pour avoir mon fils..._

 _\- Vous lui avez dit qu'il était mort !_

 _\- C'était un test... J'ai réfléchi à la proposition de Moira et je me suis dis que si Oliver revenait vers moi après que je lui ai annoncé ça... Alors je lui dirais la vérité..._

Je ferme les yeux... Elle n'a rien comprit du tout...

 _\- Il n'était pas prêt à devenir père... Alors quand vous lui avez appris que vous aviez perdu le bébé il a été soulagé... C'est normal... Mais aujourd'hui il est prêt... Vous devriez le voir avec Noah... Il est parfait._

 _\- Je l'aimais !_

Je soupire et m'avance encore d'un pas vers elle.

 _\- Moi aussi ! Et pourtant je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à le quitter même si ça me faisait souffrir... Et quand il m'a retrouvé et que sa mère a continué de faire du chantage, j'étais prête à tout pour le protéger, c'est ce que je compte faire encore d'ailleurs... Peu importe ce qu'il se passe... Si c'est pour son bien, je suis prête à tout._

 _\- C'est pour ça que vous voulez que je le laisse voir mon fils ?_

 _\- Oliver n'est pas encore le père de William... Mais il peut le devenir, laissez-lui une chance, s'il vous plaît..._

Je suis au bord des larmes, je veux tellement qu'Oliver connaisse William, et puis ce petit garçon mérite de connaître son père, pour le moment il est encore petit mais plus tard quand il sera grand, il voudra tout savoir de son père... Il n'est pas trop tard pour qu'ils apprennent à faire connaissance.

 _\- Vous y tenez vraiment ? Malgré que vous ayez un enfant ensemble ?_

 _\- Oliver aime Noah... Et il m'aime, ça ne changera pas parce qu'il passera du temps avec son fils..._

Elle semble réfléchir, je vous en pris acceptez, vous ne regretterez pas, je vous l'assure, William sera heureux, j'en suis sure... Laissez-le connaître son père ! Elle lève la tête vers moi.

 _\- Il ne devra pas dire qui il est... Ce sera juste un ami... Je refuse qu'il brise le cœur de mon fils._

Je soupire de soulagement, elle accepte ! Bon il ne saura pas que Oliver est son père mais pour le moment c'est déjà bien ! Je m'approche d'elle et la serre dans mes bras, elle est tendue mais je lui suis tellement reconnaissante que ça m'est égal.

 _\- Merci ! Merci infiniment ! Vous ne regretterez pas vous verrez !_

Je la relâche et essuie rapidement mes larmes, elle semble déstabilisée par l'état dans lequel je me trouve.

 _\- On quitte la ville après demain... On pourra le voir avant ?_

 _\- Vous aussi ?_

Elle semble surprise que je veuille le voir, je lui souris et hoche la tête.

 _\- William est le fils d'Oliver... Je veux le connaître moi aussi._

Elle semble réfléchir... Ok, j'ai peut-être été un peu loin, déjà si Oliver peut le voir ce serait bien, moi je peux attendre, ce n'est rien.

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter pour moi... Je comprendrais..._

 _\- Non, c'est d'accord... Passez ce soir. Je finis à seize heure, je passe le prendre à l'école ensuite. Vers dix sept heure, c'est bon ?_

Je souris et hoche la tête avant de sortir de son bureau, je dois voir Oliver et vite, il doit connaître la bonne nouvelle ! En plus il doit se demander ce que je fais, je me suis absentée longtemps. Une fois dehors je le vois qui fait les cent pas, il se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

 _\- Tu as mis le temps, tu te sens bien ?_

Je n'attends pas et lui saute au cou avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres, je veux me reculer mais il accentue sa prise sur moi et m'embrasse avec passion, glissant la langue dans ma bouche et caressant la mienne, je gémis... J'aimerais qu'il continue mais je ne peux pas, je dois lui dire alors je me recule en souriant.

 _\- Je n'ai pas été au toilette... J'ai parlé à Samantha... Elle accepte qu'on voit William... Ce soir..._

 _\- Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?_

Je hoche la tête, il me serre contre lui et me soulève, il a l'air tellement heureux.

 _\- Il n'y a qu'une condition par contre... Tu ne peux pas lui dire qui tu es pour le moment... Nous sommes juste des amis..._

Il sourit et colle son front contre le mien.

 _\- Je peux faire ça, je t'aime... Merci._

Il me sourit et me serre de nouveau contre lui, je sais qu'il est nerveux, mais on va le faire, je serais là pour lui, à chaque seconde, alors lorsqu'il me prend la main afin d'entrelacer nos doigts, je sais qu'il est heureux, il nous reste quelques heures à profiter de notre présence ici avant d'aller chez Samantha et de rencontrer William, ce sera un grand moment, pour lui comme pour moi mais je sais qu'on s'en sortira... Lui et moi, ensemble, nous sommes forts.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous de cette rencontre ? Vous croyez que ça allait être simple ? Et bah non XD je ne suis pas comme ça ^^**

 **Il reste 38 reviews pour atteindre les 200 d'ici vendredi, vous sentez-vous d'attaque ? A vos claviers !**

 **A vendredi si vous êtes sages !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou ! Alors comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère ! Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews !**

 **Voici le chapitre 12, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous sommes devant la porte de chez Samantha, je suis nerveux, de l'autre côté se trouve mon fils... Je vais enfin le rencontrer... Félicity et moi avons passé la journée ensemble, à nous balader, tout en appelant Théa de temps en temps... Je pense qu'elle en a assez qu'on l'appelle toute les heures mais c'est la première fois qu'on laisse Noah aussi longtemps. Elle nous a rassuré en nous disant que tout allait bien mais j'ai hâte de le serrer contre moi.

Je n'ose pas frapper mais Félicity le fait pour moi tout en serrant ma main dans la sienne, j'enlace nos doigts je suis tellement heureux qu'elle soit là avec moi, je n'aurais pas pu faire tout seul. La porte s'ouvre et Samantha se tient devant nous, elle nous lance un regard froid, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit heureuse de notre présence, pourtant je l'ai rassurée, je ne veux pas lui prendre William, je veux juste le connaître, venir le voir de temps en temps, je pense que ce n'est pas trop demander.

Elle nous fait signe d'entrer, on le fait sans attendre, Félicity me précède mais je m'arrête afin de regarder les photo sur le meuble de l'entrée et sur les murs, il y a William sur presque toutes, il a l'air heureux, tant mieux... Samantha est une bonne mère, j'en suis ravi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui prendre notre fils, mais si j'avais appris qu'il était malheureux, je l'aurais fais sans hésiter.

Elle nous propose de nous rendre dans le salon et je vois mon fils... William... Qui s'amuse avec des super héros et des dinosaures sur la table du salon, je m'approche doucement, je ne veux pas l'effrayer. Félicity me suit et Samantha nous précède.

 _\- William ?_

Il lève la tête de ses jeux et nous regarde.

 _\- Voici Oliver et Félicity, ce sont des amis à moi._

 _\- Bonjour Oliver, bonjour Félicity !_

Il nous fait un grand sourire avant de continuer de jouer, on s'approche et on se met à son niveau. Il nous présente ses personnages comme si on se connaissait depuis longtemps... C'est génial d'avoir six ans, il ne se méfie pas et nous parle de tout et de rien. Je prends un dinosaure et lui demande ce que c'est.

 _\- C'est mon préféré ! Un T-Rex, mais c'est pas un gentil... Moi je l'aime parce qu'il est super fort !_

Je souris et je vois que Félicity aussi, elle sort sa tablette de son sac et lui montre un petit film sur un T-Rex en dessin animé, ça dur quelques minutes et William semble sous le charme.

 _\- Waouh, c'est cool ! Je peux encore ?_

Félicity le relance et William tient la tablette entre les mains, il fait attention et regarde l'écran les yeux brillant d'excitation. Une fois la vidéo finie, il se tourne vers nous.

 _\- Vous voulez jouer aux cartes avec moi ?_

Je souris et hoche la tête, William se lève et monte les marches, je veux voir sa chambre, Félicity me sourit et me prend la main, on se lève et on suit William jusque dans sa chambre. Elle est de taille moyenne mais il y a plein de jeux dedans, William cherche dans ses tiroirs son jeu de cartes avant de le sortir en souriant.

 _\- J'ai trouvé !_

Il s'assoit sur le sol, Félicity et moi on en fait de même, William nous donne les cartes, c'est un jeu de famille, rien de bien compliqué. On commence à jouer une partie, puis une autre et enfin une dernière avant que Samantha ne vienne nous retrouver dans la chambre.

 _\- William, c'est l'heure du bain._

 _\- Encore un peu maman... Je m'amuse bien..._

 _\- William..._

Je le regarde en souriant.

 _\- Écoute ta maman... On va devoir y aller de toute façon._

 _\- Oh... Vous allez revenir hein ?_

Je regarde Samantha ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle croise les bras, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit ravie de la tournure que prend cette histoire... Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je m'entende si bien avec William et encore moins à ce que Félicity se sente aussi bien avec nous deux. Je me tourne vers William en souriant.

 _\- Bien sur, on viendra de temps en temps. Promis._

 _\- Super !_

Il se lève et serre Félicity dans ses bras qui ferme les yeux à ce contact, elle le serre contre elle avant que William ne se tourne vers moi et qu'il me serre contre lui, je passe mes bras atour de son petit corps et je le serre contre moi tout en posant un baiser dans ses cheveux, il va me manquer mais je suis content que cette première rencontre se soit bien passée. William s'éloigne de moi en souriant avant de courir prendre son bain.

On descend afin de retourner à l'hôtel, ce fut une bonne soirée, on a passé plus de deux heures avec William et c'était génial. Samantha nous rejoint dans l'entrée.

 _\- Alors vous allez revenir._

 _\- Samantha, c'est mon fils... Je veux le connaître, je n'abandonnerais pas._

Elle hoche la tête sans rien ajouter, je lui dis que j'essayerais de venir tout les week-end et qu'on emmènera notre fils afin de ne pas passer trop de temps loin de lui et ça permettra à William de voir son frère même s'il ne sait pas qui il est. Elle ne nous dit rien de plus, on quitte la maison et je soupire de soulagement, je prends la main de mon amour et l'attire contre mon torse, je me sens si bien, je suis heureux mais je le serais encore plus quand je tiendrais Noah dans mes bras, je veux qu'il soit avec nous. Félicity me serre contre elle, j'ouvre les yeux et souris, Samantha nous regarde par la fenêtre... Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit heureuse de nous voir prendre une place dans la vie de William... Mais Samantha... J'ai passé plus de deux heures avec mon fils et j'ai adoré... J'en veux d'autres comme ça et j'en aurais d'autres... Je ne te laisserais plus me priver de mon fils, je ne te laisserais plus me voler du temps avec lui.

 **Trois mois plus tard**

Ça fait déjà trois mois que je viens voir William aussi souvent que je le peux, enfin non, on vient tout les deux avec Félicity et on emmène Noah avec nous à chaque fois. Mais là elle n'est pas venue, elle a été malade hier, avec une forte fièvre et a dormi toute la journée, aujourd'hui elle allait bien mieux mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fatigue et elle ne voulait pas contaminer William. Théa est restée avec elle pour s'occuper de Noah si besoin... Mais elle me manque, je n'aime pas rester loin d'elle trop longtemps, je sais déjà que je vais mal dormir cette nuit, je vais faire des cauchemars, soit sur le naufrage... Soit sur l'an dernier quand j'ai appris qu'elle était partie... Je déteste ces cauchemars en me réveillant, pendant quelques secondes, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont réels et qu'elle n'est plus à mes côtés... Je vais passer une nuit terrible mais tant pis, je rentre demain soir, je pourrais la serrer contre moi.

Quand je suis arrivé chez lui, la première chose que William m'a demandé c'est où étaient Félicity et Noah, il les aime beaucoup et j'en suis heureux... Il passe du temps avec son petit frère et c'est ce que je voulais... Mais quand je lui ai dis que Félicity était malade, il lui a fait un dessin et a insisté pour qu'on lui montre via mon portable. On s'est appelé en vidéo et il lui a montré, Félicity a été ravi et a promis de l'accrocher... William était ravi.

Je m'amuse avec William, il voulait faire un puzzle et je l'aide dès que je sens qu'il ne trouve pas, à chaque fois que je trouve une pièce il me sourit et me remercie. J'aime le voir sourire, il semble si heureux quand je viens le voir. Je regarde ma montre, je m'inquiète, Il est plus de vingt heures, Samantha a dit qu'elle avait une course à faire mais ça commence à tarder... Félicity sait que je dors à l'hôtel ce soir mais je n'aime pas ça... J'espère qu'elle va bien.

 _\- Maman va pas rentrer tôt._

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre ce qu'il me dit.

 _\- De quoi tu parles mon grand ?_

 _\- Bah elle est bizarre maintenant._

 _\- Pourquoi bizarre ?_

Il hausse les épaules sans comprendre ce que je veux dire.

 _\- Je sais pas... Mais parfois quand Maggie vient me garder, maman rentre très tard alors qu'elle travaille pas. Et après elle rentre, elle a une tête trop bizarre._

Maggie, c'est sa nourrice, j'ai demandé à Félicity si elle pouvait faire des recherches sur elle, elle l'a fait sans attendre et n'a rien trouvé, Maggie est une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui a de l'expérience avec les enfants, elle est qualifiée et s'occupe bien de mon fils. Mais ce qu'il me dit me surprend, est-ce que Samantha aurait un second travail dont elle ne veut pas parler ? Pourtant non... Mon amour a vérifier ses comptes et rien ne rentre en plus de son salaire mensuel... Par contre elle fini souvent le mois dans le rouge. Peut-être qu'elle est malade, je dois demander à William sans l'inquiéter.

 _\- Elle est malade ?_

Il hausse de nouveau les épaules en me regardant cette fois.

 _\- Elle prend des médicaments blanc... Mais y'en a beaucoup beaucoup... Maman dit que c'est des médicaments pour les grands._

 _\- Où ils sont ?_

William se lève et me prend la main avant de me conduire à la cuisine, il prend une chaise qu'il tire près du frigo avant de monter dessus, il se met sur la pointe des pieds, je suis près de lui et le soutient afin qu'il ne tombe pas. Il attrape une boîte de biscuits qu'il tire vers nous.

 _\- C'est dedans, mais maman veut pas que je touche._

Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre la boîte, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment et j'espère me tromper. Je vois des médicaments dans un petit sac transparent, il doit y en avoir une bonne vingtaine... Et je les reconnais malheureusement... C'est de l'oxicodone... Je les repose et fais descendre mon fils de la chaise, j'ai une question très importante à lui poser.

 _\- William... Dis-moi, c'est très important... Tu en as déjà avalé ?_

Il secoue la tête.

 _\- Non, c'est pour les grands, je suis trop petit._

Je souris et le serre dans mes bras, je reste ainsi un moment avant qu'il ne me dise qu'il est fatigué, je le prends dans mes bras et monte le coucher dans sa chambre, j'ai à peine le temps de remonter la couverture sur lui qu'il dort déjà... Il est tôt mais c'est vrai qu'il est encore petit, il a besoin de sommeil. J'attends qu'il soit profondément endormi avant de prendre mon portable et d'appeler mon amour.

 _ **\- Hey... Tu vas bien ?**_

 _\- Oui... Ça va..._

Merde ma voix... Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter mais elle va savoir que ça ne va pas.

 _ **\- Oliver... Dis-moi... Il y a un soucis ? William va bien ?**_

 _\- Oui... Il va très bien, il vient de s'endormir. Mais j'ai appris quelque chose... Et je suis inquiet._

 _ **\- De quoi tu parles ?**_

Je lui raconte alors, je lui parle des pilules et de ce que William m'a dit, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ça dure mais ces pilules ne sont pas là depuis longtemps, la boîte est propre et les sachets aussi, il n'y a pas un brin de poussière. Je suis inquiet... Si Samantha se drogue et qu'elle le fait quand William est là... Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se produire...Il n'a que six ans et demi, il a besoin de protection... J'ai peur...

 _ **\- Oliver, appelle Harry Bradford, maintenant. Demande ce que tu peux faire.**_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _ **\- On ne peut pas laisser William dans cet environnement... Pas tant que Samantha se drogue si tel est le cas.**_

 _\- Je n'ai pas de preuve..._

 _ **\- Et les pilules ?**_

 _\- Je n'ai pas la preuve qu'elle en a acheté ou consommé... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... J'aimerais que tu sois là..._

Je me sens désarmé, moi Arrow, Oliver Queen, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je veux ma fiancée à mes côtés, je veux qu'elle vienne me prendre dans ses bras en me disant que tout va bien se passer.

 _ **\- Oliver... Mon amour, je suis là... Je ne suis pas à Central City avec toi, mais je suis là. Je serais toujours là.**_

 _\- Je le sais oui... Je t'aime._

 _ **\- Je t'aime aussi... Maintenant dis-moi Samantha a pris son portable ?**_

 _\- Oui, elle m'a dit de la joindre en cas de soucis._

 _ **\- Ok... Donc je vais localiser son portable et tenter de trouver quelque chose... Toi tu veilles sur ton fils et tu appelles Harry Bradford.**_

Je lui dis une dernière fois que je l'aime avant de raccrocher et de composer le numéro de mon avocat, il est tard, j'espère qu'il ne va pas m'en vouloir. Il décroche au bout de plusieurs sonneries et quand il entend ma voix il sait de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Alors je lui raconte tout, je lui parle de mon fils dont je viens d'apprendre l'existence, du test de paternité que j'ai fais afin d'être sur que j'étais bien son père, je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec une mauvaise nouvelle un jour... Alors que j'aurais appris à aimer William... Et je l'aime, je suis heureux qu'il soit mon fils... Je lui parle de mes visites, enfin nos visites, Félicity vient avec moi toutes les semaines, sauf ce soir. Et je lui parle de ma découverte d'i peine une heure.

 _ **\- Monsieur Queen, êtes-vous sur que ce petit garçon est votre fils ?**_

 _\- Oui, j'ai fais faire le test deux fois._

 _ **\- Entendu, donc je peux préparer les papiers vous accordant la garde temporaire le temps que sa mère se soigne.**_

 _\- Mais je n'ai pas d'autres preuves._

 _ **\- Je me doute, vous devez en trouver... Moi je prépare le tout afin que votre enfant ne se retrouve pas dans une famille d'accueil. J'ai un ami à la protection de l'enfance. Ce ne sera pas long.**_

 _\- Et si Samantha refuse..._

 _ **\- Monsieur Queen, elle n'aura rien à redire. Si cette femme se drogue, votre fils ne doit pas rester avec elle... Avec votre fiancée vous êtes un foyer stable. Il n'y aura pas de soucis.**_

Je le remercie et raccroche mais merde je n'avais pas prévu ça... Est-ce que Félicity serait d'accord ? Que William vive avec nous le temps que Samantha se soigne ? Je ne sais pas, c'est beaucoup... William ne sait même pas que je suis son père ! J'ai peur... Mon portable sonne, c'est Félicity, je décroche et ne la laisse même pas commencer.

 _\- Je viens de raccrocher avec notre avocat... Et il dit que si je ne me trompe pas pour Samantha... Je pourrais avoir... Non... On pourrait avoir sa garde... Je ne sais pas si..._

 _ **\- Oliver tu crois vraiment que ça me poserait problème ? Oui ce sera dur, oui on devra tout lui expliquer, mais c'est ton fils... Et je l'aime... Alors bien sur qu'il viendra chez nous.**_

Je ferme les yeux c'est vraiment la meilleur d'entre toutes.

 _ **\- Je l'aimerais autant que Noah, je te le promets.**_

 _\- Je le sais, je te fais confiance pour ça._

Ça se passera bien je le sais... Félicity me dit qu'elle a réussi à localiser le portable de Samantha et qu'elle a regardé les caméras de surveillance, elle a surprit un deal, Samantha achetait sa drogue il y a moins d'une heure... On a la preuve... Ça plus les pilules que j'ai trouvé... On a toutes les preuves nécessaire. Mais je ne sais pas si mon avocat aura le temps de faire les papiers... Si on envoie tout ça ce soir à la police... William ne pourra pas venir chez nous.

 _ **\- Oliver ? Tu veux que je les donne à Lance ? Il préviendra la police de Central...**_

 _\- Je ne pourrais pas avoir William aussitôt..._

 _ **\- Je sais... Mais tu préfères qu'il reste avec sa mère ? Un accident peut arriver Oliver...**_

Je ferme les yeux et imagine mon fils à l'hôpital suite à un accident justement... Non, ça ne peut pas arriver, jamais, j'ouvre les yeux et soupire.

 _\- Envoie le tout... Mais je ne vais pas à l'hôtel... Je vais rester ici... Faire semblant de dormir près de William..._

 _ **\- Ok... Je m'en occupe. Je t'aime.**_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, et merci mon amour... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi... Embrasse Noah pour moi... Il me manque tellement..._

 _ **\- Tu lui manques aussi... J'ai mis près d'une heure à l'endormir... J'ai réussi en lui faisant entendre ta voix sur une vidéo...**_

Je souris, j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi et de tenir mon bébé contre moi, je n'aime pas quand ils sont loin de moi, j'ai besoin d'eux, toujours. Je finis par raccrocher et retourne dans la chambre de William, il dort toujours, je m'assois sur le sol, près de lui, je ne veux pas le quitter, je sais qu'il n'est pas malheureux et que tout ça va changer sa vie... Mais William, je t'aime et je le fais pour toi.

 **Bon il reste 21 reviews avant d'atteindre les 200, allez-vous y arriver ? Je suis pas sure sur ce coup là lol**

 **Question, vous vous souvenez de ma fic Lightning ? Sachez que j'ai commencé à écrire sur la saison 5, bon ça s'éloigne beaucoup vu que rien est semblable dans ma fic. La partie 1 est finie, la partie 2 n'est pas commencée, je pense attendre de voir la fin de la saison mais j'ai déjà des idées ^^**

 **Sachez que je n'ai plus d'idée de fic cette fois, après Necessary Evil et mon autre fic je n'aurais plus rien à vous faire lire...**

 **A vos claviers pour les reviews, lundi votre nouveau chapitre si vous êtes gentil, lâchez les reviews !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ?**

 **Moi ça va, je poste très tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai retrouvé du boulot et comme c'est à la maternité, les quarts commencent très tôt ^^**

 **Bon, comme je le sentais je n'ai pas atteins les 200 reviews, j'en ai moins eu pour les derniers chapitres, est-ce que vous vous lasseriez ? Je pense oui ^^**

 **Allez bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

J'attends sur ce quai de gare depuis près d'une heure. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir si tôt, je pensais qu'il y aurait du trafic sur la route mais ça a roulé très bien, tellement que Noah s'est endormi dans la voiture... Je souris en le regardant, il s'est réveillé quand je l'ai déposé dans la poussette, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il va avoir six mois, le temps passe trop vite, il me sourit et attrape mon doigt avant de le mettre dans sa bouche, je sais qu'il n'a pas faim, il a mangé avant de partir, mais il commence a faire ses dents.

 _\- Papa va arriver mon ange... Avec ton grand frère... Il va rester avec nous quelques temps._

Je soupire, Oliver me manque, le lendemain de son coup de fil il m'a prévenu que la police était venue chez Samantha, notre avocat est arrivé peu après ça, il savait ce qu'il se passait et il a tenu à être là pour Oliver, seulement tout les papiers n'étaient pas prêts... La police a pris toute la drogue de Samantha, selon Oliver elle était furieuse et criait que ce n'était pas à elle... William pleurait en s'accrochant au cou d'Oliver, il avait peur... Le pauvre, ça n'a pas dû être simple pour lui.

William a été conduit dans une famille d'accueil, il ne voulait pas lâcher mon fiancé mais Oliver savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il devait attendre que tout soit en règle... Après que la femme des services sociaux a emmené William, Oliver m'a appelé, il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer... Qu'il m'aimait, qu'il nous aimait notre fils et moi mais qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner William alors qu'il avait besoin de lui... Je l'entendais pleurer à l'autre bout du fil, il se sentait si mal de ne pas rentrer... Mais j'ai compris et je le soutiens, William avait besoin de lui, besoin de savoir qu'il ne le laisserait pas.

Oliver a été absent quatre jours, on se parlait tout les soirs et je lui montrais Noah en vidéo, c'était des supers moments. Il avait le droit de voir William pendant deux heures la journée donc c'était déjà ça. Et puis ce matin Oliver m'a dit qu'il avait les papiers de garde temporaire... Le test ADN exigé par la protection de l'enfance est sorti, sachant que Oliver est le père de William, mon fiancé a pu avoir la garde de son fils.

Je vois le train arriver, je souris, il arrive ! J'attends encore de longues minutes avant de le voir s'arrêter, je veux le voir, le serrer contre moi... Normalement je suis devant la voiture dans laquelle ils étaient installés. William est avec lui... J'ai fais la surprise à Oliver mais j'ai demandé à John et Roy de préparer la dernière chambre qu'on avait de libre à l'étage, normalement c'est un bureau mais je l'ai déplacé au rez de chaussée, William aura sa chambre près de son frère.

La porte s'ouvre, des passagers descendent avant que Oliver ne le fasse, il me sourit et fait descendre son fils en lui tenant la main. Ils arrivent près de moi, Oliver lâche la main de son fils et me serre contre lui tout en me soulevant dans ses bras, je pleure... J'ai été forte durant ces quatre jours mais il m'a manqué, je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait me manquer autant. Les trois mois où j'ai été séparé de lui quand j'étais enceinte étaient différents, car je m'étais faite à l'idée de ne plus le revoir... Là c'était différent, j'ai du vivre quatre jours sans mon fiancé... Et merde ce qu'il m'a manqué.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué mon amour... Je t'aime tellement..._

Je resserre mon étreinte autour de son cou et pose un baiser sur sa joue.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué toi aussi... La prochaine fois... Je viens avec toi... Même avec quarante de fièvre... Même malade à crever !_

Je l'entends rire avant qu'il ne me repose sur le sol, il essuie mes larmes et se tourne vers la poussette de Noah, William est juste au dessus et sourit à son frère... Il ne sait pas encore qui il est mais je sais qu'il l'aime bien. Oliver s'approche et prend notre fils dans ses bras avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué mon ange... Papa ne pars plus, je le promets._

William se tourne vers moi et me prend la main.

 _\- Licy ?_

Je souris et me baise à son niveau, j'aime bien ce petit surnom qu'il me donne, je voyais bien qu'il butait souvent sur mon prénom alors je lui ai dit de juste dire Licy et depuis il le fait.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Maman est très malade..._

 _\- Je sais bonhomme... Je le sais._

 _\- Je peux rester avec vous ? Je veux pas aller dans une famille..._

Je lui souris et le prend dans mes bras, passant une main dans ses petits cheveux, il me serre contre lui et je l'entends pleurer... Le pauvre ce ne doit pas être facile pour lui... Je pose un baiser sur sa joue et le serre un peu plus fort.

 _\- Tu vas rester avec nous, je te le promets..._

 _\- Merci._

Ce seul petit mot à le don de me fendre le cœur... Il n'a que six ans et demi et doit traverser tellement de choses, je le serre encore plus contre moi... Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, que sa mère va lui manquer... Mais elle est en cure, elle va se faire soigner et quand elle ira mieux, on l'emmènera la voir.

Une demi heure plus tard on franchi la porte du loft, William ouvre grand ses yeux et regarde partout, c'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus grand que sa maison. Oliver porte Noah d'un bras et tient la main de William de l'autre alors que je pose le sac du petit dans l'entrée.

 _\- C'est grand..._

Je souris, Oliver aussi, je me tourne vers William et lui tend la main.

 _\- Tu veux voir ta chambre ?_

Oliver me regarde surpris, et oui mon amour, j'ai tout prévu pour lui, je n'allais pas le laisser dormir dans le canapé comme Théa au début. William hoche le tête et vient me prendre la main, on monte ensuite à l'étage et je lui fais visiter. Je lui montre d'abord notre chambre à Oliver et moi, il regarde partout et voit même la salle de bain privative qu'on a.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas il y en a une autre près de ta chambre._

 _\- D'accord._

Je le conduis ensuite à la chambre de Noah, Olive entre et dépose notre fils dans son parc le temps qu'on installe William.

 _\- J'aime bien sa chambre, elle est cool... Pour un bébé..._

Il sourit et regarde Noah qui tente d'attraper un jouet tomber du parc, William court vers lui et l'attrape avant de lui donner.

 _\- Tiens Noah._

Il se relève et vient vers nous en me reprenant la main, je pense qu'il est perdu et qu'il va falloir un temps avant qu'il s'adapte et je ferais tout pour ça. Je le conduis ensuite à sa chambre, Oliver me suit car il ne s'attend pas à ce que j'ai fais. On s'arrête devant la dernière porte, j'ai fais installer des lettres représentant son prénom, William regarde et sourit.

 _\- C'est mon nom..._

 _\- Bien sur, c'est ta chambre._

Je l'ouvre et en entrant je peux voir son regard s'illuminer et un grand sourire sur son visage, j'aime le voir comme ça. Sa chambre est parfaite, enfin je trouve. John et Roy ont assuré, on a peint la chambre en rouge et bleue.

 _\- C'est comme Spider-man !_

Je sais que c'est son super héros préféré, une fois il en a parlé à Noah pendant près d'une heure et c'est étrange mais Noah écoutait... Il est encore petit mais c'est l'impression qu'on a eu avec Oliver. J'ai également acheté des cadres avec des dinosaures et des peluches aussi. Son couvre lit représente Spider-man et sa lampe aussi. William entre dans sa chambre et regarde tout ce que j'ai acheté, je sais que Oliver ne va pas m'en vouloir d'avoir autant acheté pour William, d'ailleurs il me prend la main et m'entraîne dans le couloir. Il pose sa main sur ma joue et me sourit.

 _\- Merci mon amour..._

 _\- De rien... Je veux qu'il se sente bien ici... Sa mère va lui manquer, il a besoin de nous._

Il sourit et m'embrasse tendrement avant de signaler qu'il va préparer le dîner. Il nous propose des pizza pour ce soir et je dis oui aussitôt. Je rentre dans la chambre de William et ouvre des tiroirs, j'en sors des jeux que j'ai acheté, je sais qu'il aime ça, on jouait souvent avec quand on était chez lui.

 _\- Licy, maman va aller mieux ?_

 _\- Bien sur... Elle est dans un endroit où des docteurs vont prendre soin d'elle._

 _\- Mais je peux pas la voir._

Il lève le regard vers moi, il y a des larmes dans ses yeux et je déteste ça. Je le prends dans mes bras et le fais asseoir sur mes genoux, je caresse ses cheveux et embrasse le haut de sa tête.

 _\- Pas pour le moment, parce qu'elle a besoin d'être seule et de se reposer... Mais elle t'aime William, là dessus, tu ne dois pas douter._

 _\- Je veux la voir..._

 _\- Je sais... Et je te promets que dès qu'elle aura le droit de voir du monde... On t'y emmènera... Et dès qu'elle ira mieux, tu pourras retourner avec elle._

 _\- D'accord... Mais tu sais... Je suis content d'être avec toi et Oliver..._

Il se redresse et me sourit, il n'y a plus de larmes dans son regard et j'adore ça, je préfère le voir heureux, je sais que quand il partira ce sera dur, même pour moi, je l'aime beaucoup cet enfant et j'ai envie qu'il soit heureux.

Oliver rentre dans notre chambre, il vient d'essayer d'endormir William pendant plus d'une heure, ce n'était pas simple, ce n'est pas sa chambre habituelle, il était nerveux et avait peur. Oliver lui a raconté trois ou quatre histoires, il l'a bercé avant de parvenir à l'endormir, il est resté un peu avec lui afin de s'assurer qu'il ne se réveille pas.

 _\- Il dort ?_

 _\- Oui enfin... Et Noah ?_

 _\- Aussitôt couché._

Oliver sourit et me rejoint sur le lit, il pose brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes, je le sens sourire alors que sa main caresse ma taille en dessous mon débardeur. Je me recule et lui souris, c'est fou ce qu'il m'a manqué, c'est la première fois qu'on passe autant de temps loin de l'autre depuis qu'il m'a retrouvé. Je veux lui dire à quel point il m'a manqué mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps, sa main se pose sur ma joue alors qu'il colle ses lèvres aux miennes, c'est brutal, sauvage, il n'y a pas de tendresse et je n'en veux pas, pas ce soir, je veux juste qu'il me prenne aussi fort qu'il me désire. Oliver passe ses bras dans mon dos et me plaque contre le matelas alors que je sens son désir contre mon bas ventre, ses lèvres dévient dans mon cou alors que ses mains me débarrassent de mon bas, entraînant mon sous vêtements.

 _\- Je te veux tellement... Tu m'as manqué..._

Je ne peux rien dire, mon esprit est totalement embrumé par mon envie de lui, je sais qu'on ne devrait pas, William n'est pas loin et il pourrait nous entendre mais je le veux tellement. Je me décide à lui répondre quand je sens deux doigts entrer en moi sans ménagement, je pose ma main devant ma bouche afin de masquer mes gémissements alors que mon amour me fait ressentir un plaisir qui ne cesse de monter encore et encore. Je vais venir et il le sait... Il se relève un peu et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes afin de masquer mon cri qui aurait sans doute réveiller les enfants.

Oliver retire sa main de moi et caresse mon corps au passage, il est dur contre moi et a besoin d'être libéré lui aussi, je me mord la lèvre et profite d'un moment d'inattention où il me regarde avec amour pour le faire basculer en dessous de moi, il sourit et se redresse un peu avant de joindre nos lèvres dans un baiser des plus tendre, c'est fou ce que je l'aime, ce qu'il me rend heureuse. Je profite de notre baiser pour baisser son pantalon... Je me redresse tout en caressant son sexe qui n'attend que moi, je le caresse durant de longues secondes et je le vois qui se retient de gémir.

 _\- Je t'en pris..._

Je souris et effleure ses lèvres d'un tendre baiser avant de m'unir à lui, il pose ses mains de chaque côté de mon bassin et accompagne mes mouvements... On se regarde avec tendresse, en se souriant, avant que je ne commence à me déhancher sur lui... Je vais de plus en plus vite, me mordant la lèvre afin de ne pas crier, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure mais je sais que le plaisir que je ressens va me faire partir dans un monde que je ne connais que quand je suis dans ses bras...

 _\- Oliver... Je vais..._

J'ouvre la bouche afin de crier mon plaisir que je n'arriverais pas masquer cette fois mais mon amour se redresse, passe une main dans mes cheveux et colle ses lèvres aux miennes, mon cri meure dans sa bouche alors que sa langue caresse sensuellement la mienne et que je le sens jouir à l'intérieur de moi.

Nous restons ainsi de longues minutes, à nous embrasser, enlacés l'un dans l'autre avant qu'il ne me soulève et m'allonge à ses côtés, il remonte la couverture sur moi et caresse mon visage de doux baisers.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

Je souris et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... Je t'aimerais toujours Oliver..._

Il me rend mon sourire et m'embrasse tendrement avant de me serrer contre lui, je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine et me laisse aller au sommeil. Je suis épuisée mais heureuse.

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde le réveil, il n'est que quatre heures du matin, mince il est encore tôt, mais j'ai soif, je me dégage de l'étreinte d'Oliver qui gémis dans son sommeil, je pensais l'avoir réveillé mais non, il dort encore. Je me lève du lit et quitte la chambre après avoir enfilé mon bas de pyjama afin d'aller boire un verre d'eau. Une fois fait, je remonte me coucher, je veux retrouver la chaleur des bras de mon fiancé. Je m'apprête à rentrer dans ma chambre quand j'entends des sanglots... Ça ne vient pas de la chambre de Noah et lui ne sanglote pas, il pleure très fort quand il a un soucis... William ! Je me dirige vers sa chambre et ouvre la porte, mon cœur se serre en le voyant assis sur son lit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je cours vers lui et le serre dans mes bras, il s'y réfugie sans attendre.

 _\- Tout va bien, tout va bien... Je suis là..._

 _\- J'ai cru que j'étais tout seul..._

Je lui pose un baiser dans les cheveux tout en caressant son dos.

 _\- Non William, tu ne seras jamais tout seul. Je suis là et Oliver aussi... On est là tout les deux_.

Je pose un autre baiser dans ses cheveux et le berce pendant de longues minutes, je ne l'entends plus pleurer, je me demande s'il s'est endormi, je veux me reculer afin de voir son visage mais je le sens qui me retient, non il ne dort pas.

 _\- Licy... Madame Abby a dit que Oliver était mon papa... C'est vrai ?_

Je me tends... Son assistante sociale... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui a dit ça ? On voulait attendre un peu avant de lui annoncer la nouvelle. William se redresse et me regarde.

 _\- Elle a dit, William, maintenant tu vas aller vivre avec ton papa... Et après Oliver est entré, alors c'est mon papa ?_

Je ne peux pas lui dire oui... C'est à Oliver de le faire pas à moi... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Je lui souris et pose mes mains sur ses joues, j'efface les larmes restantes de ses joues.

 _\- Tu aimerais ?_

Il baisse le regard avant de hocher la tête.

 _\- Il est gentil et je l'aime beaucoup._

Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Est-ce que je dois lui dire ? Je ne veux pas lui mentir, je ne veux pas que Oliver soit fâché si je lui dis sans lui...

 _\- Tu as pas le droit de dire Licy ?_

Il me regarde encore avec ses petits yeux, c'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à son père quand il fait ça, j'adore, je lui souris et secoue la tête. Je ne peux pas avouer un tel secret sans l'accord d'Oliver, alors je ne dis rien, je n'en ai pas le droit.

 _\- Je peux demander à Oliver alors ?_

 _\- Tu pourras lui demander demain matin... Là il faut dormir il est encore très tôt._

Il hoche la tête, je l'aide à se rallonger avant de remettre la couverture sur lui, il ferme ses yeux, je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant de le voir endormi. Je pose un baiser sur son front et me lève du lit avant de quitter sa chambre, il a besoin de repos et aura besoin de tout l'amour qu'on pourra lui donner, sa mère va lui manquer, ce qui est normal... J'espère qu'on pourra vite rendre visite à Samantha, je ne veux pas que William soit privé de sa mère trop longtemps, il a besoin d'elle.

Je retourne dans ma chambre après avoir vérifier que Noah dormait bien, comme d'habitude, il est profondément endormi, j'aime regarder mon fils dormir mais j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de sommeil. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et Oliver vient aussitôt me serrer contre lui.

 _\- Où tu étais ?_

 _\- J'avais soif... Et j'ai entendu William pleurer..._

Il se redresse brusquement, prêt à aller le voir mais je le retiens.

 _\- Il s'est rendormi, ne t'en fais pas. Mais tu vas devoir lui parler._

Il fronce les sourcils et se rallonge à mes côtés.

 _\- De quoi ?_

Je soupire, je dois lui dire, il est hors de question que je lui mente.

 _\- Son assistante sociale a dit que tu étais son père... Il se pose des questions... Tu vas devoir lui expliquer... Il est encore petit mais il est malin._

Je sens Oliver tendu contre moi, je sais qu'il appréhende cette conversation mais je pense que le moment est venu, William doit connaître la vérité. Oliver ne me dit rien, je pense qu'il a besoin de réfléchir, je veux m'éloigner un peu... Pensant qu'il va vouloir aller courir... Ce qu'il fait quand il a quelque chose qui le tracasse et ce peu importe l'heure qu'il est mais non, il me rapproche de lui et pose un baiser sur mon front en me disant qu'il aura besoin de moi. Je me redresse un peu et l'embrasse tendrement en lui répondant que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là, avec lui, même dans les moments difficiles. Parce que c'est comme ça que je l'aime.

 **Alors que pensez-vous de chapitre ? J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire et j'espère que vous allez aimer le commenter ^^**

 **Mais bon vu que vous vous lassez, je pense arrêter de poster cette fic vendredi, de passer à la suivante et de reprendre plus tard afin de donner un petit coup de fouet. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Je sais que ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça mais ça vous donnera pitetre envie de commenter XD**

 **Allez je vous laisse, lâchez vos reviews, vous avez jusqu'à vendredi pour vous décider ?**

 **Souhaitez-vous une pause ? Ou voulez-vous la suite lundi ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier ceux/celles qui ont laissés des reviews, elles me font super plaisirs vous avez pas idée à quel point !**

 **Ensuite je suis un peu déçue car comme par hasard je reçois plus de commentaire quand je « menace » de faire une pause )=**

 **Enfin bref, ce n'est pas rien, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **Rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je souris en voyant William qui s'amuse avec ses petites voitures dans sa chambre, il est encore tôt mais il n'a fait aucun bruit afin de ne pas nous réveiller, j'espère qu'il n'attend pas depuis trop longtemps. Je pousse la porte de sa chambre et y entre tout en l'appelant, il lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit avant de se redresser et de courir dans ma direction, je me baisse et tend les bras afin de le serrer contre moi. Je pose un baiser sur sa joue et tente de remettre ses cheveux en ordre, il est tout ébouriffé.

 _\- Tu as bien dormi ?_

 _\- Oui... Mais j'ai eu peur d'être tout seul... Mais Licy est venue._

Je souris, c'est la meilleure mais elle a eu du mal à se rendormir et dort encore, je dois aller voir si Noah est réveillé et préparer le petit déjeuner de tout le monde.

 _\- Tu ne seras jamais seul William, je te le promets._

 _\- Je sais... Licy me l'a dit._

Je lui souris et le serre encore contre moi, j'aime tellement qu'il soit ici, avec moi... Avec nous... Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait après que Samantha m'ait dit qu'elle refusait que je le vois au début... Mais là mon fils est chez nous et il semble aller bien.

 _\- Tu as faim ?_

Il hoche la tête en souriant, je me redresse et lui prends la main. Au moment de passer devant la chambre de Noah je l'entends qui pleure, je souris et pousse la porte, Noah est tourné vers moi , des larmes sur ses joues.

 _\- Tu vas dans la cuisine ? Je prends Noah._

 _\- D'accord !_

Je le regarde filer dans la cuisine et j'entre dans la chambre de mon fils, quand il me voit il tend les bras et me fait un grand sourire. Je me penche vers lui et le prends dans mes bras tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

 _\- Hey mon ange... C'est quoi ces larmes ? Je suis là._

Je lui fais un petit câlin jusqu'à ce qu'il sèche ses larmes, puis je l'allonge sur le tapis de change et lui mets une couche propre avant de me tourner vers la porte et de voir mon amour qui me sourit en me voyant faire.

 _\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?_

Elle sourit encore plus et s'approche de moi avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et de poser un baiser sur la tête de notre bébé.

 _\- Je l'ai entendu pleurer... Je suis venue voir ce qu'il avait mais tu te débrouillais si bien..._

Je me penche vers elle effleure ses lèvres, je suis heureux... Je ne pourrais pas dire le contraire, Félicity me rend heureux, Noah me rend heureux et avoir William avec nous est un bonheur que je ne pensais pas capable d'avoir. Félicity tend les bras et Noah en fait de même, il veut sa maman, je lui donne notre fils et elle le serre dans ses bras en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

 _\- Où est William ?_

 _\- Dans la cuisine, j'allais y aller._

Je suis nerveux et elle le sait, je vais devoir lui parler, lui dire que je suis son père, que son assistante sociale ne s'est pas trompée et merde j'ai la trouille... Comment va-t-il réagir ? Mon amour s'approche de moi et me sourit.

 _\- Ça va aller... Je suis là... Mais il a le droit de savoir._

Je hoche la tête et lui prends la main afin qu'on se rende dans la cuisine tout les trois. Une fois en bas, je vois William qui est à table, il regarde un dessin animé sur la tablette, Félicity lui a dit qu'il pouvait la regarder s'il ne savait pas quoi faire... D'ailleurs je suis surpris de voir avec quelle facilité mon fils arrive à se servir de ça... Théa m'a dit que tout les enfants en étaient capables de nos jours... Je dois juste faire en sorte qu'il n'y passe pas des heures.

 _\- Bonjour William !_

Il se tourne et sourit en voyant ma fiancée.

 _\- Bonjour Licy !_

Elle s'approche et pose un baiser sur son front avant de poser Noah dans son transat le temps de préparer son biberon. Elle le met à chauffer et se tourne vers William en lui demandant ce qu'il veut, il lui demande des céréales et du jus d'orange, mon amour les prépare et lui pose devant lui... Moi je ne bouge pas, je suis de plus en plus nerveux... Je sais que je ne dois pas repousser mais ce n'est pas évident pour autant... Félicity me sourit et hoche la tête, j'inspire un bon coup et tire la chaise près de William.

 _\- Je peux te parler William ?_

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

 _\- Oui ?_

Il avale une cuillère de céréales, je souris et lui prends sa petite main.

 _\- Félicity m'a dit que tu lui avais posé une question hier... Est-ce que tu veux la réponse ?_

Il baisse les yeux avant de secouer la tête. Alors là je suis surpris, je pensais qu'il voudrait savoir.

 _\- Je sais déjà... Tu es mon papa..._

Mon cœur s'emballe... Merde pourquoi je ressens ça ? J'ai la sensation de me sentir de plus en plus mal. Félicity s'approche, prend Noah afin de le nourrir et vient se mettre à mes côtés.

 _\- Tu dois te poser des questions... Non ?_

Il hoche la tête en me regardant.

 _\- Demande-moi tout ce que tu veux... Je répondrais._

Il lâche sa cuillère de céréales et se tourne totalement vers moi.

 _\- Pourquoi tu es pas venu avant ? J'ai six ans et demi... Je t'ai pas vu avant..._

Celle là je m'y attendais, je dois lui dire la vérité sans non plus le choquer.

 _\- Je ne savais pas que tu existais... J'ai eu un grave accident et je n'ai pas pu rentrer pendant cinq ans... Et quand je t'ai retrouvé, ta maman ne voulait pas que je te dise que j'étais ton père._

Il fronce les sourcils, je sais que ça ne va pas être simple, je vais devoir dire la vérité à William sans non plus accabler Samantha, et même si je suis furieuse après elle de me l'avoir caché... William ne doit pas s'en rendre compte.

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que..._

Les mots meurent dans ma bouche, merde ce n'est pas simple... Comment utiliser les bons mots ? Comment est-ce que je peux faire ? Félicity s'approche et se met au niveau de William en tenant toujours Noah dans ses bras.

 _\- Parce que avant ta naissance... Oliver a fait des bêtises... Et ta maman pensait qu'il en faisait encore._

 _\- Mais maman aussi a fait des bêtises... Et Oliver veut bien que je la vois quand elle ira mieux._

Félicity sourit et me regarde, je pense qu'elle a besoin de moi sur ce coup là. Je me penche vers William et lui sourit.

 _\- Parce que je sais que tu seras très malheureux de ne plus voir ta maman... Et je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux._

William sourit et descends de sa chaise avant de me serrer contre lui, je pense qu'on lui a assez bien expliqué la situation, il aura sans doute d'autres questions plus tard mais pour le moment, ça a l'air de lui convenir. Il me sourit et me demande s'il peut regarder un peu la TV, j'accepte et il y court, je le vois choisir une chaîne avec des dessins animés, tout s'est bien passés, enfin à peu près, je sais qu'il aura encore des questions.

 _\- Plus tard je devrais tout lui dire..._

Mon amour se rapproche de moi et se colle contre mon corps, je passe un bras autour d'elle et un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Oui, parce qu'il te demandera... Pour le moment ce que tu lui as dis lui convient... Mais un jour il voudra plus de précision._

 _\- Je sais, et je lui dirais... Mais pour le moment il est encore petit et je ne veux pas qu'il soit en colère contre sa mère ou moi..._

Elle me sourit et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je sais que rien est encore joué, un jour je devrais tout dire à mon fils mais pour le moment je veux qu'il profite de son innocence et qu'il pense que tout va pour le mieux, il souffre déjà suffisamment de l'absence de sa mère et je ne veux pas en rajouter avec nos histoires.

 **Trois mois plus tard**

J'ai le cœur serré, je savais que ce serait difficile mais pas à ce point là... Depuis trois mois j'ai vécu avec mon fils, je l'ai inscrit à l'école, on l'a totalement intégré à notre famille et tout s'est très bien passé. Je me souviens du jour où William a rencontré ma sœur, c'était génial, j'aurais juré qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et depuis Théa vient le voir très souvent... Tout le monde d'ailleurs, John et Roy viennent aussi dès qu'ils peuvent et Sara est différente depuis que nous avons Noah et William, je la sens plus vivante, plus heureuse...

La seule a avoir mal pris l'arrivée de William c'est Laurel, je peux la comprendre, quand j'ai couché avec Samantha nous étions ensemble, elle a le droit de m'en vouloir mais quand elle a ouvertement dit devant tout nos amis que je n'étais un salaud qui finirais par briser ma famille... J'ai cru qu'elle m'enfonçait un couteau dans le cœur... C'est ma plus grande peur, faire du mal à Félicity et à mes enfants malgré moi... Je ne veux pas leur faire de mal mais je sais que parfois les ténèbres que je m'efforce de combattre reviennent... Mon amour a voulu intervenir mais Sara l'a devancé en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de me reprocher les erreurs du passé... Sara me comprends et je l'en remercie, c'est la meilleure.

Toute la ville est au courant pour William, je ne voulais pas le cacher, il est mon fils, autant que Noah et je l'aime, je les aime tout les deux et même si je n'ai pas été là au début de sa vie, à partir de maintenant, je serais toujours là pour lui. Je pensais qu'après la parution de l'article, ma mère allait débarquer et me dire encore une fois que je commettais une grosse erreur et que je gâchais ma vie mais elle n'en a rien fait, je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle... Je la croise de temps en temps au sein de l'entreprise mais je n'ai plus de lien avec elle, elle se fiche d'avoir deux petits enfants et de toute façon je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche d'eux, pas après tout ce qu'elle a voulu faire, tout ce qu'elle a fait.

J'ai été plus heureux que jamais durant ces trois mois mais là c'est dur... Je suis en train de préparer la valise de mon fils... William retourne chez sa mère... Mon cœur se compresse... Pourtant je vais le revoir... Deux semaines après l'arrivée de William chez nous, Félicity a fait venir notre avocat chez nous, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi et puis j'ai su... Félicity refusait que William parte un jour sans qu'on le revoit... Elle voulait qu'on ai autant de droit que Samantha... Alors on a fait en sorte que ce soit possible. J'ai déposé une demande de garde partagée et elle a été accepté... De plus Samantha vit ici, à Starling maintenant... Parce que son appartement a été saisi suite à la drogue, elle n'a plus d'emploi... Je me suis engagé à l'aider, je ne veux pas que la mère de mon fils se retrouve dans le besoin, je n'ai pas été là pour elle quand elle était enceinte ni même au début de la vie de mon fils... Mais maintenant je veux l'être... Félicity me soutient, elle a trouvé un appartement près de l'école où on a inscrit William, il a deux chambres et est lumineux, il est parfait pour eux.

William se tourne vers moi, il a les larmes aux yeux, je pose sa valise sur le sol et lui prends la main.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as mon grand ?_

 _\- Je te reverrais plus après papa ?_

Je lui fais un petit sourire et l'attire près de moi, on lui a pourtant expliqué mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Je pose un baiser sur son front et le soulève dans mes bras avant de m'asseoir sur le lit.

 _\- William, je te l'ai déjà dis... Tu es mon fils et je t'aime... Autant que Noah._

 _\- Mais je retourne chez maman..._

Je ferme les yeux et le serre un peu plus contre moi... Samantha a terminé sa cure la semaine dernière, je savais que ça arriverait mais c'est dur... Tellement dur...

 _\- Oui, tu y retournes... Mais on t'a parlé avec Félicity, tu te rappelles ?_

Il baisse la tête, je souris et caressa sa joue, il relève les yeux vers moi.

 _\- Tu vas vivre ici aussi... Cette semaine tu vas chez ta maman et après tu reviens ici._

Je ne voulais pas d'une garde où Samantha l'aurait moins que moi, elle est sa mère et malgré ses erreurs, je sais qu'elle aime William... Et surtout William aime sa mère et je ne veux pas qu'il en soit privé.

 _\- Je peux te téléphoner ?_

 _\- Tout les jours si tu veux._

Il hoche la tête et passe ses petits bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Je t'aime fort papa._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi William._

Mon cœur se compresse, je ne veux pas qu'il parte merde... Je voudrais tant qu'il reste avec moi, qu'il vive toujours avec nous... Mais c'est pour son bien, il a besoin de sa mère.

 _\- Je peux aller dire au revoir à mon petit frère ?_

 _\- Bien sur, vas-y._

Je le laisse aller dans la chambre de Noah pendant que je ferme sa valise, je m'apprête à sortir de sa chambre quand je vois mon amour qui est là... Elle me fait un petit sourire triste, je n'ai rien besoin de dire, elle s'avance et me serre contre elle... Je laisse les larmes couler, il va tellement me manquer...

 _\- On le voit dans une semaine... Mais tu sais... Il va me manquer aussi... Je l'aime tellement..._

Je le sais qu'elle l'aime, elle lui dit souvent tout comme William lui dit, ils ont une telle complicité tout les deux, je la serre contre moi et pose un baiser dans son cou avant de lui prendre la main et de me diriger vers le couloir, Samantha va nous attendre. Félicity pousse la porte de la chambre de Noah et on voit William, face à son frère qui est dans son transat.

 _\- Noah... Je vais chez ma maman maintenant... Mais je vais vite revenir... M'oublie pas hein..._

On rentre dans la chambre de notre fils, William tourne la tête vers nous en faisant un petit sourire triste... Je déteste le voir comme ça. Je me mets à son niveau en souriant.

 _\- Il ne va pas t'oublier... Tu es son frère._

 _\- Oui papa..._

Je lui souris et lui prends la main avant qu'on ne quitte le loft, au début Félicity voulait venir avec moi mais elle a changé d'avis, elle ne veut pas pleurer devant lui quand il ira avec sa mère, moi je sais que je vais pouvoir me retenir, en tout cas je l'espère. J'ai embrassé mon amour avant de partir mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle m'accompagne...

On arrive devant l'appartement de Samantha, je me gare et sort de la voiture avant de venir ouvrir à mon fils, je lui tiens la main et sors sa valise du coffre. La porte s'ouvre et Samantha apparaît.

 _\- William !_

Mon fils se tourne et sourit en voyant sa mère avant de lâcher ma main et de courir vers elle.

 _\- Maman ! Maman !_

Elle ouvre ses bras et William s'y réfugie sans hésiter, je sais qu'elle lui a manqué, je le comprends mais ce n'en est pas moins difficile pour moi. Samantha soulève notre fils dans ses bras et s'avance vers moi, elle a perdu du poids et a coupé ses cheveux aux épaules, ses yeux sont moins brillants qu'avant... La drogue peut avoir de sacrés effets quand même...

 _\- Merci de l'avoir ramené._

 _\- De rien... Je viendrais le chercher la semaine prochaine._

Elle ferme les yeux et hoche la tête, je sais qu'elle m'en veut de cette garde partagée, mais elle croyait quoi ? Que j'allais abandonner mon fils ? Non, jamais, je l'aime et je veux vivre avec lui, je veux qu'il fasse parti de notre vie à ma famille et moi. Elle tourne les talons et s'apprête à rentrer chez elle, je me tourne vers la voiture... Je ne dois pas montrer me larmes, je ne dois pas montrer ma faiblesse, je ne dois pas montrer que j'ai de la peine, je ne dois pas montrer que si je n'avais pas eu de cœur... J'aurais fait en sorte que mon fils reste toujours avec moi.

 _\- Papa !_

Je me tourne en entendant ce petit mot que j'aime tellement entendre, la première fois qu'il m'a appelé comme ça, heureusement que Félicity était là sinon j'aurais fondu en larmes, c'était parfait... Entendre mon fils m'appeler ainsi, m'a rendu heureux et j'ai hâte d'entendre Noah m'appeler comme ça lui aussi.

William court vers moi et saute dans mes bras, je le serre sans attendre, il va tant me manquer... Mon petit garçon...

 _\- A bientôt papa._

 _\- A bientôt William... Sois sage surtout._

 _\- Promis._

Je le pose sur le sol et le vois courir vers sa mère de nouveau, il lui prend la main et ensemble ils entrent dans l'immeuble... Mon cœur est serré et je n'ai qu'une hâte... Rentrer chez moi afin que Félicity me serre contre elle et me dise que tout va bien se passer. Je veux rentrer chez moi et serrer mon fils dans mes bras... J'ai besoin de réconfort... Je sais que cette semaine va être longue, je vais devoir m'habituer à vivre sans lui, ce n'est qu'une question de temps et d'ici quelques semaines ou quelques mois... Je serais habitué à rendre William à sa mère... En tout cas je l'espère.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Sachez que j'ai décidé de continuer de poster cette fic car ceux/celles qui laissent des reviews méritent d'avoir la suite de cette fiction qu'ils suivent et commentent assidûment ^^, d'ailleurs je vous remercie un million de fois.**

 **Cependant... Parce que oui il y a un cependant, si j'arrive à 250 reviews d'ici vendredi soir, je vous mets le chapitre de Lightning la semaine prochaine, sinon vous devrez attendre... Le mois de mai, et la fin mai vu que ce sera après la diffusion de Arrow ^^**

 **Bon je vous laisse, lâchez vos reviews surtout et rappelez-vous... Si pleins de reviews, je publie sinon, vous attendez ^^**

 **A vendredi normalement !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Coucou tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Moi oui, super, un peu fatiguée, c'est dur de reprendre le rythme de la maternité mais ça va, j'adore ce boulot !**

 **Enfin bref, je vous remercie pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, j'étais trop contente ! ( je le suis encore ^^ )**

 **Voici donc la suite de votre fic, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis étendue sur le côté, je regarde Oliver dormir... Il a ramené William à sa mère cet après midi et je sais qu'il ne va pas bien, il dort mais il n'arrête pas de bouger dans son sommeil... De parler... J'ai même vu des larmes sur ses joues, il ne va pas bien mais ne veux pas m'en parler pour que je ne m'inquiète pas... Désolée mon amour mais c'est trop tard, je suis inquiète... Je n'aime pas te savoir dans cet état, je t'aime et je suis là... Même si tu ne semble pas vouloir le comprendre.

Il remue la tête de droite à gauche en murmurant le nom de William, puis celui de Noah... Merde qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Je le secoue doucement, je n'aime pas qu'il se débatte avec ses peurs. Il bouge de plus en plus, des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

 _\- Oliver !_

Ils e redresse en sursaut, son regard me fait mal, il me semble en colère, apeuré, terrifié...

 _\- Je suis là..._

Au bout de quelques secondes il s'approche et me serre dans ses bras, je me laisse aller dans son étreinte, il a besoin de moi alors je lui donne tout l'amour et le réconfort dont il a besoin.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

 _\- Je t'aime tellement de m'avoir accordé une chance de te prouver que je vous aimais Noah et toi... Si je ne vous avais pas..._

Je caresse la base de ses cheveux en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

 _\- Mais je suis là Oliver..._

 _\- Tu me quittes... Dans mon rêve... Tu emmènes Noah et tu me dis que tu ne veux plus de moi..._

Je m'éloigne de lui, je n'aime pas qu'il fasse ce genre de cauchemar, je n'aime pas qu'il s'imagine que ça puisse arriver un jour. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et j'essuie ses larmes et pose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Jamais je ne te ferais ça... Jamais je ne te prendrais notre fils... Noah a besoin de toi... J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime Oliver... C'était le cas durant cette nuit en Russie... C'était le cas quand je suis partie, c'est le cas aujourd'hui et ce sera le cas demain..._

Il ferme les yeux et passe ses bras derrière mon dos afin de me rallonger près de lui, je pose ma tête contre sa poitrine, je le sens dessiner des petits cercles sur mon épaule alors que j'en fais de même si son torse, je sais que les premiers temps sans William seront difficiles et Oliver aura toujours peur que Samantha rechute... J'espère sincèrement qu'elle va saisir cette chance... Elle n'aurait jamais dû reprendre William chez elle normalement... L'oxicodone étant à base de Morphine c'est considéré comme une drogue dure... Oliver a bataillé sérieusement pour qu'elle ait une dernière chance une fois clean alors elle a intérêt de ne pas faire de connerie.

Je ferme les yeux bercée par les battements de cœur de mon fiancé, mine de rien avec tout ce qui s'est passé on a pas encore posé de date, nous ne sommes pas pressés et puis nous voulions que William soit bien intégré dans sa nouvelle vie. Mais d'ici quelques mois on se mariera, je le veux plus que tout et je sais que Oliver aussi... Alors que me laisse aller au sommeil, j'entends l'homme que j'aime plus que tout qui me dis qu'il m'aime et qu'il sait que jamais je ne le quitterais... J'espère bien qu'il le sait, sinon je compte bien le lui rappeler chaque jour de ma vie.

 **Un mois plus tard**

Je sors de la crèche après y avoir déposé Noah, j'ai eu du mal à l'y inscrire, j'avais la sensation de ne pas tenir mon rôle de mère en faisant ça... En le confiant à des étrangers, mais je sais que c'est bon pour lui de fréquenter d'autres enfants... Même s'il est encore tout petit. Et puis cette crèche est très réputée, les employées sont qualifiées et Noah semble s'y plaire. Et puis avec Oliver on a cherché une nourrice après mon retour à la maison... Et aucune ne nous semblait correcte... Je pense qu'on est beaucoup trop difficile.

Je souris en voyant le message qu'Oliver m'a envoyé il y a quelques minutes, il a une réunion de dernière minute à l'entreprise... Sa mère qui a organisé tout ça... Bon tant qu'elle ne s'approche pas de Noah, ça nous va.

 **« Pas de soucis, je viens de déposer Noah, je te rejoins d'ici une petite heure. Je t'aime. »**

J'envoie le message et m'arrête prendre un café, je m'installe dans la file d'attente quand je reçois un autre message.

 **« Je t'aime aussi... N'essaye pas de me joindre... Je voudrais éviter que ma mère me fasse une remarque car je ne peux pas passer une heure sans te répondre... »**

Je me mets à rire, il est pas croyable, j'ai du mal à me dire que c'est d'Oliver Queen que je parle, il est si différent depuis qu'on est ensemble. Je lui dis que je ne tenterais pas de le joindre, et puis dans une heure je serais au bureau. Je prends le café que l'on me sert et je paye avant de sortir tout en le buvant... Celui de l'entreprise est bon... Mais simple, ici je peux prendre mon préféré.

Je regarde mon téléphone en même temps, plus précisément je regarde les photos qu'on a pris ce week-end à l'aquarium, William n'arrêtait pas de nous dire qu'il voulait y aller mais qu'il n'osait pas demander à sa mère, alors on lui a fait la surprise, on y a été samedi toute la journée et il a adoré. Oliver lui a acheté un pyjama avec des requins et un puzzle représentants plusieurs animaux marins. On a aussi acheter une peluche à Noah, il est trop petit pour se rendre compte de ce genre de choses mais on voulait qu'il ai un souvenir lui aussi. J'en regarde une que j'aime beaucoup, on voit William totalement ébahis devant le bassin des dauphins, Oliver se tient près de lui en tenant Noah sur ses genoux... J'adore cette photo, d'ailleurs je la mets en fond d'écran...

William me manque quand même... Aujourd'hui c'est la troisième fois qu'il repart chez sa mère, les deux premières semaines se sont bien passées, William nous dit que sa mère est souvent fatiguée mais qu'elle s'occupe de lui quand même... Et puis à chaque fois qu'on le récupère, il va très bien, il est propre et est souriant, je pense qu'elle s'en sort bien... J'espère.

Perdue dans mes pensées je ne me rends pas compte que je fonce dans quelqu'un, mon café tombe sur le sol, merde ! Je me tourne et veux m'excuser, c'est de ma faute... Mais je me retiens quand je me retrouve face à Samantha... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Il n'est que neuf heure du matin et on est mercredi... Et pourtant William n'est pas avec elle !

 _\- Samantha.._.

Je veux lui demander où est son fils mais je regarde son visage, elle n'était pas comme ça dimanche soir quand on a déposé William chez elle... la elle est pâle, ses cheveux me semblent ternes... Ses yeux sont rouges et creusés... Je reconnais ce regard... Non ! Elle n'aurait pas osé ! Elle n'a pas recommencé à prendre ces pilules ?! Je veux lui demander mais une question m'inquiète encore plus.

 _\- Samantha... Où est William ?_

 _\- Ça ne te regarde pas !_

Elle passe près de moi et ne semble pas vouloir me répondre, je la suis sans attendre et lui attrape le bras.

 _\- Bien sur que ça me regarde ! Il n'a pas école et il est encore tôt ! Où est-il ?!_

Elle me repousse brusquement, je manque même de tomber, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir me répondre, pourquoi ? J'espère qu'il va bien, qu'elle ne lui a pas fais de mal... Non, elle ne le ferait pas, je sais qu'elle aime son fils, elle prend soin de lui, mais dans ce cas pourquoi n'est-il pas avec elle ? William va avoir sept ans... Il est encore trop petit pour rester seul.

 _\- Dis-moi où il est ?!_

Je lui attrape le bras et le serre encore plus fort, je ne partirais pas tant que je ne saurais pas où est William.

 _\- Lâche-moi !_

Je refuse, je ne dois pas, je sais que je peux m'attirer des ennuis mais je dois savoir où se trouve William !

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_

Je me tourne et me trouve face à Lance, merde... Je ne veux pas le mêler à nos histoires mais il est flic, il pourra m'aider... Et puis ses relations avec Oliver sont moins tendues, ce n'est pas non plus tout rose, mais rien à voir avec le moment où Oliver est revenu.

 _\- Félicity, expliquez-moi._

 _\- Elle refuse de me dire où se trouve William..._

 _\- Il est chez moi ! Il va très bien !_

Alors elle l'a laissé seul ! Mais il est trop jeune ! Il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi ! Lance m'attrape par le bras, heureusement sinon je jure que je l'aurais giflé ! Comment peut-elle faire ça ?!

 _\- Vous ne semblez pas dans état normal Mademoiselle Clayton..._

 _\- Je... Je suis... Grippée... Oui, voilà. J'ai la grippe._

Lance soupire et me relâche avant de lui prendre le bras et d'attraper son sac, je pense qu'il ne l'a croit pas et je dois dire que moi non plus... Je veux appeler Oliver mais je sais qu'il ne va pas me répondre avec cette foutue réunion. Lance fouille dans le sac et en sort un sachet plein de comprimés blanc... Je veux m'énerver mais je n'en ai pas le courage... Tout ce que je veux, c'est William.

 _\- William... Dis-moi qu'il va bien Samantha... Dis-moi qu'il ne t'a pas vu dans cet état..._

Elle ne répond pas, je ferme les yeux et laisse les larmes couler... Depuis des mois avec Oliver on fait tout pour rendre à cet enfant une belle vie, pour qu'il oublie cette image de sa mère qui se drogue et qu'il ne garde que de bons souvenirs... Mais elle a tout gâché...

 _\- Je vous emmène chez elle... On va chercher William._

Je hoche la tête et suit Lance qui tient toujours le bras de Samantha.

 _\- Et que comptes-tu faire Félicity hein ? Je suis sa mère !_

Je lui jette un regard noir.

 _\- Alors tu aurais dû te comporter comme telle !_

Je monte dans la voiture, sur le siège passager, près de Lance. On arrive rapidement à l'appartement de Samantha et je n'attends pas avant d'y entrer et de monter au second étage, Oliver m'a donné une clé au cas où j'en aurais besoin et je suis bien contente qu'il l'ai fait. Je rentre la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte.

 _\- William ?_

L'appartement est assez bien tenu, ça aurait pu être pire, je n'ai pas de réponse... Je t'en pris William... Je l'appelle encore une fois avant d'entendre des bruits de pas.

 _\- Licy !_

Il court vers moi en tendant les bras, je me mets à genoux et l'accueille avec plaisir, je le serre contre moi avant de le repousser doucement et de regarder comment il va. Ça a l'air d'aller. Je le regarde sous toutes les coutures, il porte un pyjama gris avec une voiture dessus, il semble propre, c'est déjà ça. J'entends des pas, je le serre contre moi machinalement, je dois le protéger, je tourne la tête vers la porte et voit Lance qui me joint. Je me tourne vers William et lui fait un petit sourire.

 _\- Tu viens avec moi ?_

 _\- On rentre à la maison ?_

Je lui souris encore plus en hochant la tête.

 _\- Oui... On rentre._

Il me sourit et me prend la main avant de me guider vers sa chambre, je le suis sans attendre, il ouvre la porte et on entre tout les deux à l'intérieur... Et là je me fige, mon sang se glace... Ce n'est pas possible ! Quand Samantha a arrêté sa cure Oliver a tout acheté pour William, des meubles, des jouets, des vêtements, des livres... Et là... Il ne reste que son lit avec sa couverture... Des cartons sont au fond de la pièce, je vois des vêtements et des jeux mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devrait être. William a le regard baissé, il ne semble pas vouloir me regarder... Je me baisse au niveau de William et le force à se tourner vers moi.

 _\- William... Regarde-moi..._

Il lève le regard vers moi en se mordant la lèvre.

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?_

 _\- Maman a dit... Qu'elle avait pas de sous pour acheter des médicaments... Elle a dit qu'elle avait mal au dos... Mais je sais que c'est pas vrai... Parce que un monsieur a donné des médicaments et a pris tout mes jeux..._

Il baisse encore le regard et je le vois essuyer une larme.

 _\- J'ai dis que j'allais le dire à papa... Mais maman a dit que papa était d'accord... Licy... C'est pas vrai hein ? Papa veut pas tout ça..._

Je secoue la tête en le serrant contre moi.

 _\- Non... Non, bien sur que non William... On va rentrer à la maison, tu vas retrouver tout tes jouets, je te le promets._

 _\- Maman a donné ma tablette... Je l'avais caché mais elle l'a trouvé... Pardon Licy..._

Cette fois ce ne sont plus de petites larmes, bien au contraire, il pleure à chaude larmes dans mes bras, je veux l'éloigner de moi mais ses petits bras me serrent fort le cou. Je le laisse donc faire, il a besoin d'un câlin et j'aime lui en donner, je caresse ses cheveux tout en le serrant contre moi.

 _\- Ce n'est rien... Je t'en achèterais une autre, tout va bien William... Tout va bien._

 _\- Tu es pas fâchée ?_

 _\- Jamais de la vie... On va rentrer à la maison._

 _\- Je veux voir papa..._

Je l'éloigne un peu de moi, j'essuie ses larmes tout en lui souriant. Je veux parler mais j'entends des bruits de pas, je me doute que c'est Lance et je ne suis pas surprise de le voir près de nous... Par contre je vois dans son regard qu'il est furieux de l'état de la chambre du petit... En même temps qui ne le serait pas ? Ça ne ressemble en rien à une chambre d'enfant.

 _\- On peut partir ?_

Je lui prends la main et attrape son manteau de l'autre, je l'aide à l'enfiler et on quitte l'appartement, William ne lâche pas ma main même quand Lance me dit que la police ne devrait pas tarder, ils vont fouiller l'appartement de fond en comble. On sort de l'immeuble, la voiture de Lance est toujours là, Samantha aussi, accompagnée de deux autres policiers. Je la vois leur échapper et courir vers nous, elle tombe à genoux devant son fils qui refuse toujours de me lâcher.

 _\- William ! Je suis désolée mon bébé... Tellement désolée..._

Elle veut le serrer contre elle mais William recule d'un pas.

 _\- Non c'est pas vrai maman..._

William lève la tête vers moi en me souriant, puis il regarde de nouveau sa mère.

 _\- Maman, je t'aime fort... Mais j'aime pas tes médicaments... Je veux rester avec papa et Licy... Ils sont pas malades comme toi..._

 _\- Je t'aime William... Je suis désolée..._

 _\- Tu m'aimes oui... Mais tu aimes tes médicaments encore plus fort que moi..._

Samantha se redresse, elle semble furieuse, je serre la main de William et me mets devant lui, je ne pense pas qu'elle ose le frapper mais juste au cas où... Je dois le protéger. Lance s'approche de Samantha et la force à reculer, il la conduit à la voiture sous les yeux de William qui serre ma main de plus en plus fort. Je me tourne vers lui et je le vois qui pleure, il ne dit rien mais des larmes coulent sur ses joues, je me baisse à son niveau et le serre encore plus contre moi.

 _\- Tout va bien... Tu peux pleurer, tu as le droit._

 _\- Je veux pas retourner avec elle... Je veux rentrer à la maison avec papa, toi et Noah... S'il te plaît Licy... S'il te plaît..._

 _\- On va rentrer, et après j'appellerais ton papa pour qu'il rentre à la maison. Ok ?_

Il hoche la tête avant de s'éloigner un peu de moi.

 _\- Licy... J'ai faim... Y'avait plus à manger ce matin..._

 _\- Oh... Tu veux quoi ? Des céréales ? Des pancakes ? Des muffins ?_

Il me sourit, il sait que je ne suis pas bonne cuisinière mais je peux en acheter au petit restaurant qui fais des petits déjeuners à emporter, il est encore tôt, je ne vais pas lui faire réchauffer les restes d'hier soir...

 _\- Licy... Je veux juste manger avec toi..._

Je souris et hoche la tête avant de me relever tout en gardant sa main dans la mienne. Je sors mon portable et monte dans la voiture de Lance, Samantha est dans l'autre voiture donc je n'ai plus à la voir. Je m'installe sur le siège arrière avec William qui refuse de me quitter avant de tenter de joindre Oliver... Je suis désolée... Tu vas t'inquiéter de voir autant d'appel de moi... Mais tu dois savoir au plus vite. Je garde le portable contre mon oreille et regarde William qui est collé à moi, je sais que cet enfant vient de vivre une difficile épreuve mais je sais aussi... Que quoi qu'il arrive... Je l'aimerais comme une mère doit aimer son enfant.

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce revirement de situation ? Je ne pensais pas le faire, mais quand une idée me vient... Je dois le faire sinon vous aurez eu une autre fic avec cette idée, donc autant l'intégrer dans celle là, et puis je dois dire que faire souffrir Samantha est un bon défouloir XD**

 **Alors j'ai une bonne nouvelle, j'ai une autre idée de fic, pour le moment je ne l'ai pas commencé, car je ne sais pas par quoi débuter, j'ai la fin, j'ai le fil conducteur mais pas le début, je dois me creuser la tête ^^**

 **Pour lightning et bien je dois avoir 24 reviews encore, je pense que c'est faisable, et vous ? Si vous voulez ce chapitre la semaine prochaine vous devez me donner 24 reviews pour que j'atteigne les 250 ! A vos claviers, je suis sure que vous pouvez le faire !**

 **A la prochaine !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va, juste un peu fatiguée ^^**

 **Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews même à celles que je ne réponds pas, je vous remercie de tout cœur !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Je soupire, cette réunion n'en finira donc jamais ? Et en plus elle ne sert à rien, on a déjà abordé tout les sujets lors de la dernière, il y a un mois. Je voudrais retourner à mon bureau, croiser le regard de ma fiancée et voir son superbe sourire... Oui, elle doit être arrivée maintenant... J'ai envie de la voir et je sais qu'elle ne viendra pas en réunion afin de ne pas nous déranger, elle ne se sent pas à sa place dans ces cas là, j'essaye pourtant, de lui donner plus d'importance mais elle refuse, elle me dit qu'elle aime sa position et qu'elle n'en demande pas d'autre. Je l'aime tant de penser ça, elle veut juste être avec moi, elle se fiche de tout ce qui pourrait advenir d'elle au sein de l'entreprise si elle acceptait que je la pistonne un peu.

On vient de me poser une question... Merde je n'ai pas écouté... J'ouvre la bouche afin de trouver une parade mais la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvre, je me tourne et suis surpris de me trouver face à Quentin Lance, que fait-il ici ? Il me déteste, il n'a jamais mis les pieds à l'entreprise, en tout cas pas que je sache ! Je me redresse, inquiet, et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à mon amour ? Un accident de voiture ou pire ? Non, c'est impossible ! Elle ne peut pas me quitter, elle va bien ! Je le sais, je le sens... S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose je le saurais !

Je me lève d'un bond et avance vers Lance, je le suis et referme la porte derrière moi. Une boule au ventre, craignant d'entendre ce qu'il va me dire.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

Alors il me raconte, il me dit que Félicity a croisé Samantha dans la rue ce matin, qu'elle était droguée et qu'elle venait de s'acheter sa dose, qu'elle avait laissé mon fils seul chez elle... Mon cœur se serre...Seul ? Il n'a même pas sept ans !

 _\- Il..._

Lance lève une main et hoche la tête.

 _\- William va très bien, j'ai conduit Félicity là bas et elle l'a ramené chez vous. Il va bien._

Je me sens libéré d'un poids tout à coup, William va bien, Félicity aussi, Noah est à la crèche... Tout va bien, ma famille va bien. Je me sens mieux... Enfin. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau et je vois ma mère sortir de la salle de réunion, je l'ignore alors qu'elle s'approche de moi.

 _\- Oliver, on a pas fini._

 _\- Je suis occupé maman._

 _\- Je suis sure que le lieutenant peut s'en sortir sans toi._

Lance s'approche de ma mère sans me prêter attention.

 _\- Félicity a appelé ici... Afin qu'on prévienne votre fils de la situation... Seulement on lui a dit que vous aviez ordonné que personne ne le dérange... C'est pour ça que je suis venu en personne._

Alors là s'en est trop, je demande au lieutenant de nous laisser deux minutes, ensuite je vais rentrer chez moi et serrer mon fils contre moi... William doit avoir besoin de réconfort avec tout ce qui vient de se passer.

 _\- Comment as-tu pu oser maman ? Je ne laisse pas ma famille m'influencer ici... Et là... Alors qu'ils ont le plus besoin de moi... Tu..._

Je ne peux même pas continuer de parler, ce qu'elle a fait est impardonnable, encore une fois, si lance n'était pas venu je n'aurais pas su tout ce qu'il se passait. Je ne dis rien, je serre le poing et tourne les talons, ils ont besoin de moi et puis de toute façon ça ne sert à rien de parler avec elle.

 _\- Oliver, tu dois revenir, on a besoin de toi..._

 _\- Non ! Tu as besoin de moi !_

Je me tourne brusquement vers elle, je suis furieux et je me fiche de ce que les gens pensent, qu'ils m'entendent ou quoi que ce soit... Je suis furieux et je dois bien lui faire comprendre.

 _\- Cette entreprise est la mienne maman et j'arrive très bien à la faire tourner sans toi. Quand j'ai besoin d'aide je demande à ceux en qui j'ai confiance. Ce n'est pas ton cas... Et aujourd'hui... Ma fiancée a appris que William était en danger et pourtant elle n'a pas hésité à le sortir de cet enfer... C'est une bonne mère contrairement à toi._

J'ouvre la porte de la salle de réunion et y pénètre d'un pas.

 _\- Je suis désolé, mon fils a des ennuis, je dois reporter la fin de cette réunion. Si vous avez des soucis, je serais ravi de vous inviter à dîner afin d'en discuter._

Les trois hommes hochent la tête et se lève, je n'attends pas et quitte de nouveau la pièce afin de me diriger vers Lance, je veux rentrer chez moi et dire à William que cette fois il ne nous quittera plus, mais j'ai une chose à faire avant.

 _\- Je peux parler à Samantha ?_

 _\- Je peux t'arranger ça._

 _\- Merci... Cette fois c'est fini... Elle a eu sa chance._

Il ne me dit rien mais je sais qu'il pense comme moi, on est d'accord sur très peu de choses lui et moi mais je sais qu'il me soutient quand il s'agit de William.

On ne met pas longtemps à arriver au commissariat, je suis sur de moi, j'étais nerveux quand j'ai rencontrer William mais là je ne le suis pas. Lance me conduit à une salle d'interrogatoire et m'accorde dix minutes, je n'aurais pas besoin d'autant de temps, enfin je ne pense pas. Je m'assois sur une chaise alors qu'une femme vient amener Samantha, elle se fige en me voyant, je la vois pâlir et je remarque bien qu'elle est loin d'être clean.

 _\- Oliver..._

Elle s'installe sur la chaise en face de moi, je ne dis rien, je suis furieux et je serre les poings sous la table.

 _\- Comment as-tu pu Samantha... Comment as-tu pu faire ça à notre fils ? William t'aime... Il avait confiance en toi... Pourquoi as-tu recommencé ?_

Elle ferme les yeux et baisse la tête.

 _\- Je me suis dis... Qu'un comprimé par jour ça irait... C'était un par jour au début, je t'assure... Mais après j'en voulais plus, parce que je ne ressentais pas les effets..._

Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête... Je la trouve stupide, comment a-t-elle pu penser ça ? Je ne sais pas mais je m'en moque, cette fois c'est fini mais je dois lui faire comprendre son erreur.

 _\- Samantha... Sais-tu pourquoi tu as récupéré William aussi vite malgré ta dépendance ?_

Elle fronce les sourcils et plante son regard dans le mien.

 _\- Non... Enfin, je pense que comme je n'avais pas d'antécédent, ils ont voulu..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça !_

Je soupire et détends mes doigts.

 _\- C'est grâce à moi... J'ai convaincu le juge de te donner une autre chance... Pas pour toi... Mais pour William._

Je pense à mon fils... Il était si heureux de retourner chez sa mère... Il doit avoir le cœur brisé...

 _\- Je voulais qu'il soit heureux... Je le veux toujours... Et si pour qu'il le soit je dois le priver de ta présence... Alors je vais le faire. C'est comme ça que je l'aime._

Samantha secoue la tête, des larmes dans les yeux.

 _\- Non... Ne me fais pas ça... Je t'en pris, ne me prends pas mon fils..._

 _\- C'est mon fils aussi, et je dois le protéger, même de toi._

Elle ferme les yeux et des larmes coulent sur les joues, je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le choix.

 _\- On prendra soin de lui, je te le promets... Et quand il sera plus grand, s'il veut te voir, je ne le lui interdirais pas... Mais pas si tu es encore droguée... Je n'accepterais que si tu es clean._

 _\- Combien de temps ?_

 _\- Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite Samantha... Je t'ai accordé une chance et tu l'as gâchée... Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même._

Je me lève et remets la chaise sous la table, elle pleure mais ça ne me fait rien, elle a voulu cette situation et je ne compte pas revenir sur ma décision, je sais que ce ne sera pas simple pour William mais je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il se fasse à cette situation. Je quitte le commissariat sans attendre et j'interpelle un taxi, je dois vite rentrer, ma famille a besoin de moi, Noah est à la crèche... Est-ce que je passe le prendre ? Non, je vais devoir parler à William, j'irais le chercher toute à l'heure, on ira ensemble tout les trois.

Dans le taxi je ne pense qu'à mon fils, il a dû être effrayé, seul... Il a dû se sentir mal et moi je n'ai rien vu... Pourquoi il n'a rien dit ? Je ne suis pas en colère, juste inquiet... J'aurais dû voir qu'il allait mal... Que Samantha allait mal... Qu'elle ne prenait pas soin de notre fils. Je m'en veux et j'espère que William va bien...

 _\- Monsieur, on y est._

Je paye ma course après l'avoir remercié et je descends du taxi avant de monter chez moi. Une fois devant la porte je l'ouvre sans attendre et rentre dans le loft.

 _\- Félicity ?_

J'entends des pas à l'étage, je veux y monter mais je vois mon amour descendre rapidement, elle ouvre ses bras et me serre contre elle, je lui rends son étreinte avec plaisir et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Il va bien... Il a mangé, prit un bain et là il dort..._

 _\- Merci..._

Elle se recule et passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- De rien... Par contre il a peur Oliver..._

Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qui pourrait l'effrayer. Félicity me prend la main et me conduit à l'étage.

 _\- Avant de dormir il n'a pas cessé de me dire qu'il ne voulait pas retourner chez sa mère... Un voisin a fait du bruit toute à l'heure... Il était paniqué en disant que sa mère revenait..._

Je soupire et m'arrête de marcher... Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait peur à ce point, je pensais qu'il serait juste en colère contre elle, pas qu'il aurait peur. Félicity serre un peu plus ma main et me sourit.

 _\- On ne peut pas lui rendre William cette fois... Il a besoin de stabilité et sa mère ne peut plus en donner..._

Est-ce que je comprends bien ce qu'elle me dit ? Elle accepte que mon fils soit avec nous toutes les semaines ? Ce ne sera plus une garde partagée, William vivra avec nous en tout temps... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Félicity me sourit et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes d'un tendre baiser, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se recule.

 _\- Tu croyais que ça me poserait soucis ?_

Je hoche la tête mais elle sourit.

 _\- Tu te trompes... Je l'aime... Au début je pensais que ce serait difficile mais c'est le contraire qui s'est passé... Tout est simple avec lui... Et je l'aime autant que Noah. Alors non... Ça ne me pose pas de soucis qu'il reste avec nous... Au contraire... Je ne veux pas que sa mère le récupère si c'est pour lui briser le cœur..._

Je ne la laisse pas continuer, je pose mes mains sur ses joues et mes lèvres sur les siennes, c'est la meilleure de toutes, elle répond à mon baiser sans hésiter et on reste ainsi un long moment, à nous embrasser, nous serrer sans nous soucier que William dort à l'étage... J'espère qu'il dort profondément parce que j'ai très envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la conduire à la notre... Est-ce que je me laisse aller ? Ses mains dévient dans mes cheveux et jouent avec... Je ne tiens plus, je la soulève dans mes bras, je l'entends rire, je pense qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Je la conduit à notre chambre et la dépose sur notre lit avant de fondre sur elle.

Mon amour est étendue sur le lit, un grand sourire aux lèvres, j'aime cette image d'elle après que l'ont ai fait l'amour, j'ai toujours aimé ça... La première fois qu'on a couché ensemble, en Russie... Elle s'était endormie contre moi, je l'ai regardée pendant plus d'une heure, elle était si belle... Je me sentais mal de ce qu'on avait fait mais j'étais heureux, à ses côtés, pendant plus d'une heure je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre qu'à cette femme magnifique qui se trouvait près de moi.

 _\- Je vais voir William..._

 _\- Oh... Ok... Laisse-moi juste... Reprendre mes esprits..._

Je souris et l'embrasse tendrement avant de quitter le lit, j'enfile mes vêtements et quitte la chambre alors que mon amour est toujours étendue sur notre lit. Je me dirige vers la chambre de William, je ne fais pas de bruit, la porte est ouverte et je vois bien qu'il dort profondément, je m'approche et m'assois sur le bord de son lit et pose une main dans ses cheveux, il a l'air paisible, j'espère qu'il va bien... Physiquement oui, j'en suis sur, Samantha ne lui aurait pas fait de mal à ce niveau là... Mais il a dû être blessé de ce comportement et je vais devoir tout faire pour qu'il se sente mieux.

Il remue avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il lève le regard vers moi et me sourit.

 _\- Papa !_

Il se redresse et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, je le serre contre moi et le fais asseoir sur mes genoux.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Il s'éloigne et hoche la tête.

 _\- Oui. Licy a dit que je vais rester ici, c'est vrai papa ?_

Je lui souris, elle lui a déjà parlé, je m'en doutais en fait...

 _\- Bien sur que oui. Tu es chez toi ici, tu le sais non ?_

Il hoche de nouveau la tête en souriant. Puis son sourire disparaît et il baisse la tête.

 _\- Hey qu'est-ce que tu as William ?_

 _\- Maman a pas voulu aller mieux... Je veux plus la voir... Mais elle a dit que j'avais pas le choix... Papa je veux pas retourner la voir..._

 _\- William... Ça n'arrivera pas..._

Il fronce les sourcils, il ne comprend pas... Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, on a passé des heures avec Félicity a lui expliquer pourquoi il allait vivre une semaine sur deux ici et là tout change.

 _\- Écoute-moi bien... Avant de rentrer j'ai été voir ta maman... Je lui ai dis que pour le moment elle ne pourrait plus t'avoir... Que tu resterais ici avec moi et Félicity... Ta maman est très malade William et elle ne peut pas s'occuper de toi._

 _\- Oui... Je sais... Le juge va dire oui ?_

Je souris et caresse sa petite joue.

 _\- Bien sur, il veut aussi ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Mais tu sais, si un jour tu veux la voir... Je ne dirais pas non... Mais j'aimerais être avec toi... Tu comprends ?_

 _\- Oui papa, je comprends. Mais je veux pas. Je veux rester avec toi et Licy... Et mon petit frère._

Je souris et lui tend la main, il la prend et on se lève de son lit quand on entend sonner à la porte, William se tend et se blottit contre moi.

 _\- C'est maman ?_

 _\- Non William, non... Ta maman ne viendras pas te chercher, je ne la laisserais pas faire même si elle le faisait, ok ?_

 _\- Ok..._

On sort de la chambre au même moment que Félicity sort de la nôtre, William me lâche la main et court dans ses bras, j'aime bien qu'ils soient aussi proches tout les deux. On descend tout les trois et je vais ouvrir la porte, je souris en voyant notre avocat sur le pas de la porte.

 _\- Maître Bradford ?_

 _\- Bonjour Monsieur Queen, je suis venu dès que j'ai su._

Il sort des papiers de sa sacoche et me les tend, je me demande ce que c'est, je les ouvre et lève les yeux vers lui, ce sont des papiers de garde exclusive, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu les obtenir aussi rapidement.

 _\- Je sais que vous êtes surpris, mais j'avais prévu que cette situation pouvait arriver. Alors je les avais préparé._

 _\- Comment avez-vous su ?_

 _\- Mon frère travaille pour la police et quand il a vu Samantha au poste il a comprit et m'a téléphoné. Je lui ai demandé de me tenir au courant... Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?_

 _\- Oh non, pas du tout... Au contraire, si ça peut faire avancer les choses..._

 _\- Le juge Klein a signé et les services sociaux ont déjà donné leur accord. Tout est en règle... Je pense qu'ils s'attendaient tous à ce revirement malheureusement..._

Je lui fais un petit sourire triste, j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement, que Samantha saisisse sa deuxième chance mais tant pis pour elle... Je prendrais soin de mon fils sans elle, Félicity fera plus que Samantha n'aurait fait dans son état, elle sera une bonne mère pour lui... Et en les voyant collés l'un à l'autre, je sais que j'ai raison. Maître Bradford s'en va et William s'approche de moi en me demandant si on peut aller chercher son frère, qu'il lui manque. On sourit tout les deux et on se prépare à aller chercher Noah à la crèche.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Moira est de retour comme vous vous en doutez, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

 **Comme promis, ayant atteint les 250 reviews, je vous posterais un chapitre de Lightning jeudi matin, pas avant, ce sera votre épisode de la semaine en quelques sortes ^^, j'espère que vous allez l'aimez, il n'a pas été simple a écrire !**

 **Dans deux semaines cette fic va se terminer, deux semaines déjà ! pensez-vous qu'on pourra dépasser les 300 ? ce sera une première pour moi ^^**

 **A Très vite !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou ! Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va super, je suis de repos aujourd'hui =)**

 **Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews mais je ne vous en veux pas, la fic commence à stagner niveau action ^^ plus que 5 chapitres et elle est finie !**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je regarde la tablette sous mes yeux... Je ne l'aime pas du tout, elle me semble bien trop compliquée pour William. Celle que je lui ai donné était un modèle basique dont je ne me servais pas mais là toutes celles que je vois dans ce magasin me semblent trop complexe pour un enfant de sept ans. Je veux une tablette qu'il puisse utiliser pour s'amuser, avec laquelle il pourra faire des jeux éducatifs et amusants... Le vendeur a essayé de me vendre le modèle dernier cri mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut... Bon, je pense en acheter une et la modifier pour lui, je ne trouverais rien de bien.

 _\- William, que penses-tu de celle là ?_

Il s'approche de moi en souriant et regarde la tablette que je lui montre.

 _\- Elle est grande !_

Je souris, c'est vrai qu'elle est plus grande que l'autre mais je pense que ce sera mieux pour lui.

 _\- Ce n'est pas parfait, je devrais la modifier avant que tu t'en serves, ok ?_

Il hoche la tête et prend la boîte correspondant à la tablette puis la serre contre lui, Oliver est en mission en ce moment, elle n'était pas prévue alors il m'a demandé de passer prendre William à l'école... Au début on ne voulait pas qu'il y aille pendant quelques jours le temps de se remettre de tout ça... Mais c'est William qui nous a demandé à y aller. Il voulait retrouver ses amis, donc on l'a déposé ce matin et là comme promis je lui achète une nouvelle tablette pour remplacer celle que sa mère a vendue. Je me dirige vers la caisse quand je me rends compte que William ne me suit pas, je regarde derrière moi et je le vois qui s'est arrêté devant les accessoires, je regarde ce qu'il a repéré. C'est une protection pour la tablette, elle est rouge avec spider-man dessus, il n'a pas changé, il adore toujours autant.

 _\- Tu l'as veux aussi ?_

 _\- Je peux ? J'ai déjà la tablette..._

 _\- Bien sur, et puis il faut la protéger._

Il me sourit et hoche la tête avant de la prendre. Il a l'air tellement heureux... Je lui souris et lui prend la main, on doit aller payer et ensuite on doit passer prendre Noah à la crèche.

On est rentrés depuis une demi heure, Noah s'amuse dans son parc et William est sur le canapé en train de regarder la Télévision mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas concentré sur son dessin animé, pourtant il sait bien qu'à la fin de celui ci il devra faire ses devoirs, il n'en a beaucoup, il doit lire un texte et faire trois ou quatre additions mais il sait qu'il doit les faire avant que son père ne rentre, ensuite on profite de la soirée tous ensemble.

 _\- William ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?_

Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son front, pas de fièvre, ouf, c'est déjà ça. Il me regarde, ses yeux sont tristes.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

 _\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi Licy ?_

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit, à cause de lui ? De quoi il parle ? Je m'assois près de lui et lui prends la main que je serre avec tendresse.

 _\- Pourquoi maman a vendu tout ? Ma tablette, mes jeux... Mon armoire... Je les aimais bien... Papa me les avais acheté... Et tu m'as donné la tablette... Je voulais les garder... Pourquoi maman a fait ça ?_

Je lui fais un petit sourire, pauvre petit bonhomme... Il a l'impression d'être responsable de tout ça, je le prends dans mes bras et le fais asseoir sur mes genoux... Noah pousse un petit cri, je regarde dans sa direction et il ne fait que s'amuser avec sa peluche qui danse, je souris et reporte mon attention sur William.

 _\- Ta maman est malade William... Ce n'est pas de ta faute._

 _\- Tu vas être malade toi aussi ? Et papa ? Je veux pas... Je veux rester avec vous..._

Je pose un baiser sur son front et le serre un peu plus contre moi.

 _\- Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira toujours bien... Qu'on sera toujours en forme papa et moi... Qu'on ne se disputera jamais... Et qu'on ne fera pas d'erreurs..._

Je pose un autre baiser dans ses cheveux.

 _\- Mais je peux te promettre une chose... Quoi qu'il arrive, toi et Noah, vous passerez toujours en premier._

 _\- Maman m'a dit... Que tu es la maman de Noah... Que si je reste c'est parce que tu aimes papa... Mais..._

 _\- Ne dis plus rien William !_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a raconté à son fils ? Comment peut-elle lui dire ce genre de choses ? Je le serre un peu plus contre moi.

 _\- Ta mère a menti William... Je ne vais pas te mentir... Quand j'ai su que ton papa avait un petit garçon aussi grand que toi... J'ai eu peur... Peur qu'il nous abandonne Noah et moi._

Je ferme les yeux, je ne lui en aurais même pas voulu s'il l'avait fait, j'aurais souffert mais j'ai compris qu'il veuille établir un lien avec son fils sans nous mais Oliver m'a bien comprendre qu'avoir eu un fils bien avant notre histoire ne changerait rien, qu'il nous aimait Noah et moi et qu'il ferait tout pour qu'on soit une famille, en incluant son fils.

 _\- Papa t'aime Licy... Et il aime Noah._

 _\- Je le sais... Et il t'aime aussi. Tout comme moi je t'aime._

Je lui souris et le fais se redresser un peu afin qu'il me regarde droit dans les yeux.

 _\- Tu n'étais pas dans mon ventre... Je ne t'ai pas changé tes couches, je ne t'ai pas donné le biberon comme pour Noah... Mais tu es mon fils... Il y a plusieurs façon d'avoir des enfants. Ça ne change pas le fait que je t'aime aussi fort que Noah._

Il me sourit et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, je le serre contre moi avant qu'il ne se recule en souriant encore plus.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Licy._

Je lui souris et le laisse continuer de regarde son dessin animé, il a l'air beaucoup plus concentré, je regarde vers Noah et je le vois endormis dans son parc, la tête posée sur sa peluche préférée, j'adore le voir ainsi. Je veux m'approcher quand mon portable sonne, je décroche un sourire aux lèvres, je suis heureuse, rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _ **\- Félicity ? C'est Roy...**_

Roy ? Il ne m'appelle jamais ? Que se passe-t-il ? La mission se passe mal ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, Oliver m'aurait appelé s'il avait besoin de moi... Sauf si... Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ça, il m'a promit de toujours être prudent, de toujours rentrer à la maison... De ne jamais nous laisser...

 _\- Co... Comment va-t-il ?_

J'ai un nœud dans la gorge, mon ventre se tord tant j'ai peur de sa réponse... Je t'en pris Oliver... Tu m'as promis... Tu as juré de ne pas prendre de risques... D'être prudent et de nous revenir.

 _ **\- Il a été blessé, je pense que tu devrais venir...**_

Blessé... Il est blessé... Et si Roy dis que je dois c'est que c'est grave... Il veut quoi ? Que je puisse lui dire adieu ? Non ! Jamais je ne pourrais faire ? Et qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux enfants ? Noah est tellement petit... Et William ? Il est perturbé pour le moment, je ne peux pas lui apprendre qu'il ne reverra plus son papa... Non... Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire... J'entends du bruit à l'autre bout du fil.

 _ **\- Arrête Roy ! Tu vas l'inquiéter !**_

Oliver ? C'est bien Oliver que je viens d'entendre ? Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, je ne me trompe pas je le sais !

 _ **\- Mon amour ?**_

C'est lui ! Il va bien ! Enfin... Il peut me parler mais Roy a dit qu'il était blessé...

 _ **\- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas...**_

 _\- J'arrive !_

Je dois en avoir le cœur net, je dois être sure et certaine qu'il va bien !

 _ **\- Non... Reste avec les enfants... Je rentre vite.**_

Je l'entends gémir à l'autre bout du fil... Il est blessé et il souffre, je déteste ça... Mais je sais qu'il a raison, Noah est trop petit et sens mon stress quand je le prends dans mes bras... Et William... Que va-t-il penser en voyant son père blessé ? Je ferme mes yeux et laisse les larmes couler avant de raccrocher, il avait sans doute autre chose à me dire mais je ne voulais pas l'entendre... Je suis tellement inquiète, tellement en colère ! J'ai besoin de serrer mon bébé, je m'approche de son parc mais je le vois qui dort encore... Merde je ne peux pas le réveiller, j'essuie une larme qui a de nouveau coulé quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir... Je me tourne et je vois Théa, elle semble pressée, inquiète... Est-ce qu'elle sait pour son frère ?

 _\- Félicity !?_

Son regard s'adoucit, à mon avis, elle ne sait pas, elle est venue pour autre chose... Mais je suis désolée Théa, je n'ai pas la tête à ça... Je t'en pris pas pour l'instant...

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Alors je lui raconte, je lui dis que son frère a été blessé, qu'il a pu me parler au téléphone mais que ça ne change pas que je suis morte d'inquiétude... Les larmes coulent sur mes joues et je fais attention à ce que William ne les voit pas. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, ou pire qu'il sache que je suis inquiète...

 _\- Vas-y, je reste avec eux._

 _\- Sure ?_

 _\- Oui... Et tiens-moi au courant. Je pense qu'il va bien vu qu'il t'a parlé, mais vas-y, tu ne tiens pas en place, William va s'en rendre compte._

Je l'enlace en la remerciant, si elle savait ce que ça veut dire pour moi, j'ai besoin de le voir par moi même, de voir qu'il va vraiment bien. Je me dirige vers l'entrée, j'enfile ma veste et mets mes chaussures avant de tournée la poignée de la porte.

 _\- Tu vas où Licy ?_

Je me tourne vers William qui semble inquiet de me voir partir, je lui fais un petit sourire et je m'approche de lui.

 _\- Ton papa a besoin de moi... Je vais le voir et je reviens. Tu restes avec Théa et Noah, ok ?_

 _\- D'accord._

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et le serre contre moi, je ne dois pas lui dire que son père est blessé, on verra quoi lui dire le moment venu.

 _\- Tu fais tes devoirs et tu prends ton bain. D'accord ?_

 _\- Oui, promis. A toute à l'heure._

Je l'embrasse de nouveau, j'aimerais faire de même avec Noah mais il dort profondément, je ne veux pas le réveiller, mine de rien, il est adorable et très facile, au début je m'inquiétais qu'il dorme autant mais son médecin m'a dit que certains enfants dorment plus que d'autres et Noah en fait parti.

Je quitte le loft le cœur lourd, j'aurais aimé rester avec eux mais je dois voir Oliver.

J'arrive au Verdant assez rapidement, je suis anxieuse mais ça va, plus je me rapproche, plus je me dis qu'il doit aller bien sinon il ne m'aurait pas parlé, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il va m'entendre ! Je descends les marches rapidement, il est là, assis sur la table, un bandage autour de son torse... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a eu ? Je jette un regard noir à Roy et John et ils savent de suite qu'ils ne pourront rien me dire que ma fasse me sentir mieux, je passe devant eux et j'entends Roy parler à John.

 _\- Je crois que maman est en colère..._

 _\- On ferait mieux de partir... Et vite._

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner vers eux, je les entends quitter la cave, la porte se referme... Oliver me regarde mais ne me dit rien, il sait que je suis furieuse et il ne pourra pas me calmer, pas après sa blessure. Je m'approche de plus en plus et je regarde son bandage, il couvre une partie des côtes mais je ne peux pas voir s'il a été blessé ou si c'est juste ses côtes qui sont touchées...

 _\- Où sont les garçons ?_

Il tente de changer de sujet, je lève la tête et il fait un pas en arrière, et oui Oliver, je suis furax et tu ne peux pas me calmer !

 _\- Avec Théa mais ne change pas de sujet ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Il me sourit et prend ma main qu'il serre avec tendresse.

 _\- Tout va bien, je te le promets. Ce n'est pas si grave..._

Je ferme les yeux, il ne peut pas faire ça, me dire que ce n'est pas grave, je vois bien ses bandages, je vois qu'il a mal, je vois qu'il souffre, qu'il ne va pas bien... Je vois bien qu'il me ment pour tenter de me rassurer et ça ne marche pas... Oliver ça ne marche pas du tout...

 _\- Tu as promis..._

Il s'approche mais je lâche sa main et fais un pas en arrière.

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Non ! Tu m'as promis Oliver ! Tu m'as juré que tu serais toujours prudent... Que rien ne t'arriverait... Qu'est-ce que je ferais moi si tu n'étais pas là ? Je ne veux pas élever Noah toute seule... Et William ? Tu penses à lui ? S'il t'arrivait quelque chose que lui arriverait-il ?_

Je ne suis rien pour William... Si Oliver venait à mourir... Merde c'est dur de penser à ça... Ma gorge me serre et je lutte contre les larmes.

 _\- Je vais bien... Ne penses pas à ça s'il te plaît..._

 _\- Bien sur que j'y pense... C'est ton fils... Pas le mien, je n'ai aucun droit sur lui._

 _\- Tu en as... J'ai tout prévu, ce n'est pas encore officiel... Mais s'il m'arrive quelque chose... Tu pourras le garder avec toi... Si tu le veux bien sur._

 _\- Là n'est pas la question !_

Je me doutais qu'il aurait tout prévu, j'aime William et je suis heureuse de savoir qu'il pourra rester avec moi mais je ne veux pas... Pas si Oliver n'est pas avec nous, j'ai besoin de lui près de moi.

 _\- Tu as promis..._

Il s'approche et me serre dans ses bras, cette fois je n'ai plus la force de le repousser.

 _\- Je sais que je te l'ai promis... Et je compte tenir cette promesse, je n'avais pas vu ce type, je ne m'y attendais pas... Je te promets d'être plus prudent... Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît._

Je passe mes bras dans son dos et le serre contre moi.

 _\- Ne me laisse pas... Jamais._

 _\- Jamais._

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste ainsi, mais on est dérangés par la porte du sous sol qui se referme et par des pas qui descendent les marches, je me retourne, toujours dans les bras d'Oliver.

 _\- C'est une zone sure ? Parce que je meure d'envie d'une douche !_

Je me mets à rire alors que Roy descend les marches, Oliver me prend la main et se détache de moi.

 _\- On rentre à la maison ?_

Je hoche la tête et on quitte le Verdant, je pense que je serais toujours inquiète, peu importe ce qu'il se passera, j'ai tellement peur de le perdre que rien ne me fera changer ça... Mais je sais aussi que Oliver ne veut pas nous quitter, moi ou les garçons, il fera toujours tout son possible pour rester près de moi, près de nous.

Quand on arrive à la maison, William est en train de jouer sur sa tablette, il lève les yeux et court vers nous.

 _\- Papa ! Licy !_

Il serre son père et je vois bien Oliver grimacer, il ne dit rien, mais je me baisse au niveau de son fils.

 _\- William, papa a mal aux côtes, il a eu un accident... Il faut faire attention, ok ?_

Il relâche son père aussitôt et le regarde.

 _\- Tu as très mal ?_

 _\- Non, ça va... Mais vas-y doucement pendant quelques jours... Après je serais en pleine forme._

 _\- D'accord, tu te reposes, ok ?_

Oliver sourit et accepte de se reposer, je sais qu'il ne le fera pas, il est têtu comme une mule. Théa arrive en tenant Noah dans ses bras, il est changé, elle lui a mis son pyjama, je suppose qu'elle lui a prit son bain, elle me le tends et je prends mon fils avec plaisir, Noah sourit et colle son front sur mon épaule.

 _\- Il ne reste plus qu'à les faire manger._

 _\- Merci Théa._

 _\- De rien._

On propose à Théa de dîner avec nous et elle accepte avec plaisir, la soirée se passe à merveilles, on parle de tout et de rien mais surtout des enfants... Vers vingt et une heure, William et Noah sont couchés et je me souviens soudain que ma belle sœur est venue avant de savoir que son frère était blessé, je me demande bien ce qu'elle avait, elle semblait inquiète et n'avait pas de raison de l'être, en tout cas à ce que je sache.

 _\- Au fait Théa, pourquoi tu es venue toute à l'heure ?_

Elle soupire et croise les bras sur son torse.

 _\- J'ai entendu maman parler au téléphone, je ne sais pas à qui. Mais j'ai entendu qu'elle voulait te reprendre l'entreprise. Qu'elle allait tout faire pour. Je suis venu te prévenir Ollie... Mais... Enfin tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé._

Je me fige, Moira veut encore nous faire du mal ? Elle n'a pas pu nous séparer Oliver et moi alors elle veut lui prendre l'entreprise. Je sens Oliver tendu près de moi, ses poings sont serrés, je sais ce qu'il ressent... Il pense que jamais sa mère ne le laissera tranquille... Pourtant ne voit-elle pas à quel point Oliver est heureux ? A quel point son fils a changé... Je ne pense pas... Où alors elle ne voit qu'une chose... C'est que ce n'est pas grâce à elle qu'il est heureux... Je sais que Oliver est en colère mais je me promets une chose... Jamais Moira Queen n'aurait l'entreprise, jamais je ne la laisserais faire, je compte bien aider mon fiancé à garder sa place, Moira n'aura rien. Oliver me serre dans ses bras et me murmure que tout va bien se passer. Je souris, il ne changera donc jamais... C'est sur lui que tout ça retombe et pourtant il continue de vouloir me remonter le moral, je lève la tête vers lui, il me sourit, et pose un baiser sur mon front, il le sait... Ensemble on est plus fort et on le sera toujours.

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je vous avais dis que Moira n'avait pas terminée de jouer les garces !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **La suite vendredi et demain vous aurez Lightning comme promis ^^**

 **A vos claviers pour les reviews !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Ma mère a dépassé les bornes cette fois, elle veut tout me prendre mais je ne vais pas la laisser faire, je vais me battre pour garder cette entreprise... Je dois reconnaître qu'au départ je n'aimais pas ce travail et il y a des jours où c'est toujours le cas, mais maintenant que j'ai des enfants, je veux une situation stable pour eux, ils le méritent et être Arrow ne leur donnera pas d'avenir. Je dois garder cette entreprise pour eux. Je suis allongé dans mon lit, mon amour à mes côtés, les garçons dorment chacun dans leurs chambres, tout va bien. Je me tourne un peu et je vois la femme que j'aime qui dort près de moi... Je suis si heureux... Dire que tout a commencé par une seule nuit... Ce jour là je ne voulais rien d'autre et je pense qu'elle non plus, notre nuit a été remplie de passion, mais sans émotion, ce serait un mensonge de dire le contraire. Mais il a fallut que notre fils prenne sa place dans son ventre et qu'elle doive partir pour le protéger... Et quand elle est partie... Là j'ai su... Qu'il n'y avait qu'elle... Ok Sara m'a beaucoup aidé à le comprendre mais il n'y a qu'elle et ce sera toujours le cas. Je souris en la voyant bouger un peu avant de perdre mon sourire, elle remue de plus en plus, fronçant les sourcils, repoussant quelque chose devant elle.

 _\- Non... Non pas ça !_

Je me rapproche d'elle et tente de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me repousse, ça me fait mal mais je connais ce sentiment, j'en faisais au début, beaucoup moins maintenant qu'elle est avec moi.

 _\- Mon amour, je suis là... Je suis là Félicity... Tout va bien._

 _\- Non ! Noah... William... Laissez-les..._

Elle rêve qu'on s'en prend aux enfants ? Je passe mon bras autour d'elle et la ramène contre moi tout en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

 _\- Je suis là, les enfants vont bien... Réveille-toi..._

Elle se redresse d'un coup, son regard me fait mal, elle semble terrifiée, elle me regarde avant de regarder vers la porte d'entrée, je la serre un peu plus contre moi.

 _\- Ils vont bien, tout va bien... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar..._

 _\- Elle les prenait... Ta mère nous les prenait tout les deux._

Je pose un baiser sur son front tout en la gardant contre moi.

 _\- Ça n'arrivera jamais mon amour... Je ne laisserais personne nous les prendre._

 _\- Je le sais... Mais elle est tenace et j'ai toujours peur qu'elle parvienne à ses fins... Qu'elle se montre plus forte que toi... Que nous..._

 _\- Elle ne l'est pas... Et tu le sais... Tant qu'on est ensemble, elle ne pourra pas nous détruire._

Elle hoche la tête avant de coller contre moi et de m'enlacer, elle pose un baiser sur ma poitrine et me bascule doucement contre la tête de lit.

 _\- Oliver... Je sais que je t'ai promis de ne pas faire de recherches sur ta mère... Mais laisse-moi faire... Laisse-moi trouver quelque chose dont on pourrait se servir contre elle... S'il te plaît..._

Je ferme les yeux, c'est vrai que je lui ai fais promettre de ne rien chercher sur ma mère, je ne voulais pas découvrir plus que ce que je ne savais déjà... Ma mère est la pire des garces, je ne le nierais jamais, je lui en veux pour tout ce qu'elle a fait à Félicity... De ce qu'elle voulu faire à Noah... De la souffrance qu'elle nous a fait endurer mais j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir d'autre alors j'ai demandé à mon amour de ne rien chercher de plus... Je ne veux pas être encore plus déçu que je ne le suis déjà... Après tout, elle reste ma mère... Même si je la déteste.

 _\- Je ne le ferais que si tu le souhaites Oliver... Je te le promets... Je ne ferais rien si tu n'es pas d'accord._

Je me tourne vers elle et lui souris, je sais qu'elle ne tentera rien, elle n'est pas comme ça, je hoche la tête... Elle a raison, si je veux qu'elle nous laisse définitivement tranquille, je dois trouver quelque chose qui la fasse lâcher prise.

 _\- Je commencerais demain... Quand William sera à l'école et Noah à la crèche._

 _\- Ok... J'irais au bureau et ferais comme si je ne savais pas ce qu'elle complote_.

Elle me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement avant de se blottir dans mes bras, je sais qu'elle trouvera, ma mère a encore des millions de secrets.

La journée a été une horreur, j'ai passé mon temps à éviter ma mère et pourtant elle m'épie et me colle comme si j'avais commis une faute or je n'ai rien fait du tout qui lui permette de douter de mes compétences. J'ai passé mon temps dans mon bureau après avoir prévenu que Félicity ne viendrait pas, qu'elle était souffrante, c'est un mensonge mais je sais que personne n'osera aller vérifier si la fiancée du patron ne fait pas semblant d'être malade. J'ai lu tout les dossiers qui traînaient, j'ai répondu à des mails, j'ai appelé les gens qui m'avaient laissé des messages, j'ai fait tout ce que j'avais en retard. Je souris, Félicity va être fière de moi.

Je regarde l'heure et je vois qu'il est près de quinze heure, je me lève et rassemble mes affaires, je vais pouvoir aller chercher mes enfants avec Félicity. Ma mère rentre dans mon bureau en me disant qu'elle souhaite me parler, je lui passe devant sans un regard et sans un mot.

Je rentre chez moi le cœur léger, n'ayant qu'une hâte, dire à ma fiancée à quel point j'ai bien travaillé... Je pense que ça pourra éviter qu'elle ne cesse de me dire quoi faire quand elle reviendra. Même si j'adore quand elle me cri dessus en me disant que j'ai du retard dans mon travail. Je retire mes chaussures quand j'entends mon amour taper sur quelque chose.

 _\- Saloperie !_

Oula ! Ce doit être sérieux, je ne l'entends dire ce genre de mots que quand elle est vraiment furax, ce qui arrive rarement. Je vais vers elle et je la vois, la tête entre les mains, assise devant son ordinateur.

 _\- Mon amour ?_

Elle lève la tête vers moi, son regard me fait mal, elle a l'air de souffrir, je m'approche et pose mes mains sur ses épaules.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

 _\- Ta mère... Ce qu'elle a fait... Est pire que tout Oliver... Je..._

Elle ferme les yeux et je vois des larmes couler, je n'aime pas ça, je tourne la chaise sur laquelle elle est assise et je pose mes mains sur ses joues, je les caresse avec amour tout en essuyant ses larmes.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

Elle secoue la tête, je ne comprends pas.

 _\- Félicity..._

 _\- Je la déteste, pour ce qu'elle a voulu faire, Noah aurait pu mourir à cause d'elle... Mais elle reste ta mère... Si je te dis ce que j'ai appris... Tu vas la perdre définitivement..._

Je soupire et pose un baiser sur son front avant de la serrer contre moi.

 _\- Elle m'a déjà perdu Félicity... Elle m'a perdu le jour où elle t'a vu dans les toilettes de l'entreprise et qu'elle t'a dit de partir... Elle m'a perdu le jour où elle t'a menacé de te prendre notre bébé..._

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Non, pas de mais... Après tout ce qu'elle a fait, je n'ai plus de mère... Alors dis-moi..._

Elle se colle à moi en sanglotant, ce quelle a découvert doit être atroce et le pire ce que je ne suis pas étonné, il faut que tu me le dises mon amour.

 _\- J'ai découvert un virement... Qui n'a aucun rapport avec ses dépenses habituelles... De cent mille dollars. J'ai été surprise alors j'ai suivi l'argent..._

Elle hésite à continuer, je la garde contre moi afin qu'elle sache que je veux connaître la vérité. Je pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Continue mon amour._

Elle s'éloigne de moi en essuyant ses larmes puis elle se tourne vers son ordinateur. Elle ouvre une page qu'elle venait sans doute de fermer.

 _\- Elle a donné cet argent à cet homme... Daniel Phillips._

 _\- Et qui est-ce ?_

 _\- Je n'ai pas su tout de suite... Alors j'ai fais des recherches, j'ai tenté de trouver des mails, des correspondances qui pourraient me dire pourquoi elle lui a donné autant d'argent._

Je sais qu'elle a trouvé, sinon elle ne serait pas dans cet état mais elle a peur de me dire la vérité et ça me fait mal de savoir que ma mère a autant d'emprise sur elle. Elle lui fait peur malgré le fait qu'elle sache que je la protégerais toujours.

 _\- Ce type est prudent, je n'ai pas trouvé de mail... Mais son nom me disait quelque chose... Alors j'ai fais des recoupements... Et j'ai trouvé._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, ils sont larmoyants.

 _\- Ce type... Est l'autre conducteur impliqué dans l'accident de voiture de Samantha et William..._

Quoi ? Non, elle ne peut pas insinuer ça ! Ma mère est la pire de toutes mais elle ne fera jamais ça, Félicity baisse les yeux... Non... Elle ne m'aurait pas dit ça si elle n'avait pas toutes les preuves, je la connais, elle ne fait rien au hasard. Je me rapproche d'elle et prends sa main dans la mienne.

 _\- Continue..._

Ma voix tremble mais je n'y peux rien...

 _\- Je voulais être sure, alors j'ai tenté de trouver un lien entre ta mère et lui... Et il lui a envoyé un mail._

Elle fait quelques manipulations sur l'ordinateur et une fenêtre s'ouvre, un mail venant de cet homme pour ma mère.

 **« Les cibles ont été touchées, mais pas éliminées... Si vous souhaitez une seconde tentative, contactez-moi. »**

Je serre le poings, j'y crois pas ! Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? Elle aurait pu les tuer... Elle aurait pu tuer mon fils !

 _\- Phillips est mort... Une fois à l'hôpital son état s'est aggravé, il a eu une hémorragie cérébrale et est mort deux heures après l'accident._

Ce salaud est mort c'est déjà un bon point, sinon j'aurais été le tuer moi même pour avoir osé blesser mon fils. Mais ma mère, elle a osé vouloir sa mort, osé payer pour qu'il meure mais merde comment peut-elle avoir si peu de cœur ? Dire que j'ai failli ne pas connaître mon petit garçon à cause d'elle... Félicity l'aurait retrouvé mais il serait mort depuis des semaines... William... Mon amour a de nouveau baissé le regard, elle craignait ma réaction et je la comprends, je m'approche d'elle et la serre dans mes bras.

 _\- Prépare-moi tout ce que tu as... Je dois la voir._

Elle se recule de moi, son regard croise le mien, je lui souris mais elle secoue la tête.

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Je le dois... Une bonne fois pour toute. Appelle John pour qu'il t'accompagne quand tu iras chercher les garçons._

 _\- Elle ne doit jamais s'approcher d'eux Oliver... Jamais !_

 _\- Elle ne le fera pas..._

Je pose un baiser sur son front et la serre contre moi avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers son écran et qu'elle me mette tout ce qu'elle a découvert dans un dossier, elle branche ensuite une clé USB où elle transfert le dossier et elle me la donne.

 _\- On a combien de clé USB ?_

 _\- Euh... Une bonne douzaine..._

Je la regarde en souriant, pourquoi je pose la question, elle adore ces petits appareils, elle en achète toutes les semaines.

 _\- Prends-en plusieurs et mets le dossier ainsi que tout ce que tu as sur ma mère et qu'on a jamais dévoilé._

Je me souviens de tout ce que Félicity avait trouvé avant qu'on soit ensemble... C'était énorme... Elle n'a rien dévoilé car elle savait que cela me ferait de la peine mais cette fois, plus de pitié.

 _\- On les donnera à nos amis. Chacun aura sa copie. Elle ne pourra plus rien tenter sans risquer d'être découverte._

 _\- Ok... Je te fais ça, j'irais chercher Noah et William juste après._

Je l'embrasse tendrement et lui dis que je l'aime, elle me répond que elle aussi, je sais qu'elle a peur, mais je sais aussi qu'elle comprend que je doive y aller, je dois lui parler et sans elle, si elle vient avec moi je ne pourrais pas lui dire tout ce que j'ai à dire, je me retiendrais.

Vu l'heure qu'il est je me suis rendu au manoir après avoir envoyé un message à ma petite sœur lui demandant de ne plus s'approcher de notre mère, quoi qu'il arrive, que je lui expliquerais plus tard. Je rentre dans l'ancien bureau de mon père que ma mère occupe depuis et je referme la porte derrière moi, ma mère me sourit, je déteste son sourire hypocrite, je déteste qu'elle veuille me faire souffrir, je la déteste tout simplement.

 _\- Ah Oliver, tu rentres à la maison ?_

Je serre le poing, qu'est-ce qu'elle croit ? Que je vais abandonner ma fiancée et nos deux enfants simplement parce qu'elle ose leur faire peur ? Non maman, jamais je ne les quitterais. Je les aime infiniment plus que je ne te déteste et crois-moi, je te hais au plus haut point. Je plonge ma main dans ma poche et en sors la clé USB que Félicity m'a donné avant de partir, je la pose sur son bureau et recule de deux pas, je me calme, je dois me calmer sinon je pourrais faire des choses qui ne m'attireront que des ennuis.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- Toutes les preuves maman._

Elle me sourit et s'approche avant de prendre la clé.

 _\- Les preuves de quoi ?_

 _\- Du fait que tu as engagé quelqu'un pour tuer mon fils !_

Je la vois pâlir à ma remarque, et oui maman, ma fiancée à tout découvert. Elle s'approche et tente de poser une main sur ma joue mais je la repousse brutalement, claquant ma main sur son bras.

 _\- Oliver... J'ai fais ça pour toi... Quand cette histoire m'a échappé, j'ai su... Que tu allais le retrouver afin d'assumer comme tu l'as fais pour l'autre garce mais..._

 _\- Je t'interdis de parler de ma fiancée comme ça !_

Elle ferme les yeux, j'ai failli lever la main sur elle mais je ne dois pas. Je ne dois pas commettre d'erreur, j'ai promis à Félicity de toujours rentrer auprès d'eux et je compte bien tenir cette promesse.

 _\- Oliver je ne voulais pas qu'un autre enfant ne vienne gâcher ta vie..._

 _\- J'aime mes enfants ! Noah et William, je les aime tout les deux et si un jour on a un autre enfant avec Félicity... Je l'aimerais tout autant._

Elle est tendue, je le sens bien mais elle ose s'approcher de moi.

 _\- Toi ? Oliver Queen ? Père de famille ? Laisse-moi rire... Tu es incapable de gérer une famille._

 _\- Une famille ne se gère pas ! Elle se construit et tu es incapable de le comprendre !_

Je m'approche de deux grands pas, je suis si proche qu'il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour que je serre ma main sur sa gorge.

 _\- Tu es ma mère... Et c'est uniquement pour cette raison que tu es encore en vie. Mais je te préviens que si tu oses toucher à un seul de mes enfants... Où à Félicity... Je n'hésiterais pas... Et ne touche pas à QC, c'est l'héritage de papa..._

Ma mère se recule, je pense que je lui fais peur, tant mieux, c'est le but. Je prends la clé USB qui se trouve toujours sur le bureau.

 _\- Sur cette clé il y a toutes les preuves te concernant... J'en possède une ainsi que chaque personne en qui j'ai confiance... Je n'hésiterais pas à tout dévoiler si tu fais un pas de travers._

Je me recule afin de me diriger vers la porte, je vais partir et cette fois je ne reviendrais plus jamais mais avant de le faire je dois dire une dernière chose.

 _\- Je connais tes secrets et tu connais les miens... Tant que tu ne feras rien pour briser ma vie ou celle de ceux que j'aime ils resteront secrets._

Ma mère me lance un regard froid mais je sais qu'elle a peur, elle serre le poing et elle pâlit à vue d'œil.

 _\- Disparaît de notre vie à Théa et moi... Quitte cette ville... Si dans un mois tu ne l'as pas fait... Je balance tout. Tu pourras dire à qui tu veux qui je suis... Je refuse de te laisser près de ma famille. Crois-moi je suis gentil en te proposant ça... Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te viser en plein cœur..._

Je la vois déglutir avec difficultés, elle n'a pas le choix, si dans un mois elle n'a pas quitté Starling je balancerais tout, je me fiche de devoir fuir parce qu'elle m'aurait dénoncé... Mais je dois protéger ma famille et je sais qu'elle le fera... Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais je le sais, plus rien ne la retient ici, elle nous a perdu Théa et moi, elle n'a plus QC... Elle n'a plus rien et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

Je referme la porte et quitte le manoir pour une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez moi, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ici mais je sais que je n'ai qu'une hâte, retrouver ma famille.

Je franchis la porte du loft et je n'ai pas le temps de m'annoncer que j'entends des bruits de pas.

 _\- Papa !_

William court vers moi mais s'arrête net en me regardant, je souris, il se souvient que j'ai mal aux côtes, je m'approche de lui et le sers contre moi avant de le soulever dans mes bras, j'ai mal mais tant pis.

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas._

Il sourit et hoche la tête avant de me demander de descendre, je le dépose et il me prend la main.

 _\- Licy est venue me chercher à l'école et après on a été chercher Noah et quand il m'a vu il a voulu que je le prenne dans mes bras._

Je souris à mon tour alors qu'on arrive dans le salon, Félicity est debout et tient notre fils dans ses bras.

 _\- C'est normal, c'est ton petit frère._

En me voyant Noah tend les bras vers moi, je lâche la main de William et prend mon bébé avec plaisir, Félicity me demande du regard si tout s'est bien passé, je hoche la tête en souriant avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Je m'assois sur le canapé en tenant mon bébé contre moi, Félicity vient se blottir contre moi et William s'installe devant la petite table, il a commencé un puzzle et nous dit qu'il aimerait l'avancer avant le dîner. J'allume la TV et je mets les informations, on reste ainsi, ma famille et moi, Noah s'endort contre moi alors que William s'amuse avec son puzzle. Félicity a ramené ses jambes sur le canapé et a collé sa tête contre ma poitrine, elle regarde notre fils dormir... Je les aime tellement tout les trois que rien ne me fera plus souffrir que de les perdre et je ferais tout pour les protéger, si quelqu'un osait s'en prendre à l'un d'eux, je jure que je le tuerais, Félicity le sait... Elle sait que je ferais tout pour eux... Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit.

 _\- On est en sécurité... Ne pense plus à ça... Nous allons bien..._

Je lui souris et me penche vers elle afin de l'embrasser tendrement, elle répond à mon baiser avant de se retirer et de reposer sa tête contre ma poitrine... Elle a raison, ils vont bien et rien ne changera ce fait. Je ferais tout pour les protéger, c'est comme ça que je les aime.

 **Je sais, je sais, je trouve que je suis trop gentille avec Moira... Mais même si dans ma fic c'est une sacrée garce je n'imagine pas Oliver la tuer et pour la prison... Il faut se rappeler qu'elle connaît le secret d'Oliver, elle pourrait tout balancer.**

 **Donc voilà, je ne peux pas la tuer mais juste l'éloigner ^^**

 **La semaine prochaine c'est la dernière ligne droite pour cette fic, il ne reste que trois chapitres !**

 **J'ai eu une autre idée mais je n'arrive pas à la commencer, pourtant j'ai déjà la fin oO, je sais je suis pas logique XD**

 **Allez à lundi si vous êtes sages ! vais-je pouvoir atteindre les 300 review d'ici là ? Je compte sur vous ! Un peu plus de 20 et j'y suis !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou ! Merci de vos reviews, dommage il en manquait que 5 pour arriver à 300 XD**

 **Mais bon, vous êtes tellement géniaux que voici le chapitre 19 !**

 **Dsl de l'heure de publication mais je suis de repos donc j'ai suuuuppperrrr bien dormi lol**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je regarde Noah qui joue avec le petit train qu'il a eu à son anniversaire il y a deux jours, dire qu'il a déjà trois ans... Le temps passe tellement vite... Mon petit ange a déjà trois ans et c'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à son père, sauf qu'il a ma couleur de cheveux d'origine, il est parfait. Il est entré à l'école il y a deux mois et tout se passe bien même si j'avais du mal à le lasser partir... Mais Oliver l'a dit, il grandit, il faut le laisser... Enfin il m'a dit ça mais j'ai bien vu que lui aussi ça le pesait de laisser notre fils entrer à l'école, si on avait pu le garder toute notre vie dans sa petite chambre d'enfant, on l'aurait fait...

 _\- Liam tu as vu le train va vite !_

Je souris, Noah a du mal à prononcer le prénom de son frère en entier, c'est amusant car il parle très bien mais le début du nom de son frère se change toujours en quelque chose d'amusant, donc William lui a dit de dire juste Liam, Noah adore l'appeler comme ça.

 _\- Oui il va vite, mais il faut faire attention de ne pas faire d'accident._

 _\- Non, je veux pas le casser._

Dire que William a déjà neuf ans et que depuis plus de deux ans il vit avec nous en permanence, il a bien grandit lui aussi. Il y a cinq mois Samantha a tenté de recontacter son fils, elle voulait lui rendre visite et a bien précisé qu'elle le ferait avec Oliver ou moi, on en a discuté et on a accepté, après en avoir parlé au juge il lui a accordé un droit de visite, le samedi après midi mais des visites surveillée. William était ravi de revoir sa mère mais depuis deux semaines ce n'est plus le cas... Cet après-midi il doit aller la voir mais il n'est plus aussi enthousiaste qu'au début, je dois lui parler, savoir ce qu'il ressent.

 _\- William ? Tu peux venir me voir s'il te plaît ?_

Noah se lève et me regarde.

 _\- Mais maman ! Le train va partir pour la lune !_

Je souris à Noah qui me fait sa petite mine boudeuse.

 _\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps Noah, promis._

 _\- D'accord... Je vais faire monter les bagages alors._

William vient vers moi en souriant, je pose une main sur son épaule et le conduit au canapé.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas William ?_

Il fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête.

 _\- Je vais bien, promis._

Je ferme les yeux, je sais que c'est faux, quelque chose a changé, depuis deux semaines ce n'est plus pareil. Je prends sa main dans la mienne, il doit me parler.

 _\- Tu ne sembles plus aussi heureux qu'avant... D'aller voir ta maman._

 _\- Je... Je le suis..._

Il baisse les yeux avant de s'écrouler en larmes, William... Je passe mes bras autour de lui et le serre contre moi aussi fort que je le peux. Il pleure de longues minutes dans mes bras, je déteste le voir comme ça, savoir qu'il est malheureux... William est mon fils, au même titre que Noah, rien ne changera ça. Je l'aime et je veux qu'il soit heureux.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Je tourne la tête, Oliver vient de rentrer, il devait arrêter un dealer qui sévissait depuis des semaines, je fais un petit sourire, il va bien, mais mon sourire s'efface... William se calme dans mes bras. Oliver s'approche et veut prendre son fils dans ses bras mais il ne me lâche pas.

 _\- William... Parle-nous..._

 _\- Je ne veux plus voir maman... Pas si elle dit des choses méchantes..._

Je ne comprends pas... Jamais elle n'a dit de choses désagréables, on était toujours avec lui... Sauf il y a deux semaines mais son assistante sociale est allée avec lui... Merde c'est à ce moment là que William a changé.

 _\- Parle-nous..._

Alors il nous dit que son assistante sociale a dû sortir pour répondre au téléphone et qu'il était resté seul avec sa mère pendant un moment... Merde pourquoi nous a-t-il rien dit ? Oliver force son fils à se redresser, il lui sourit et essuie ses larmes.

 _\- Peu importe ce qu'elle-t-a dit William... Tu es notre fils..._

 _\- Maman a dit que j'allais retourner vivre avec elle... Qu'on retournerait à Central City... Je ne veux pas papa... Je veux rester ici avec vous... Je veux rester à mon école..._

Je m'approche de Wiliam et serre sa petite main dans la mienne.

 _\- Tu vas rester William... Tu crois qu'on te laisserait partir ?_

 _\- Maman dit qu'avec le bébé vous allez me dire de retourner avec elle... Je ne veux pas..._

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que Samantha lui a collé dans la tête ?! Ma grossesse n'a rien de surprise en plus... Avec Oliver on en a parlé pendant des semaines... Il m'a dit un jour qu'il voulait un bébé... Qu'il aimait William et Noah mais qu'il aimerait un autre enfant, une petite fille cette fois si on avait de la chance, il voulait une petite princesse qui me ressemble, ce sont ses mots, pas les miens. J'avais peur, j'ai failli perdre Noah à la naissance, je ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise mais plus Oliver m'en parlait plus je voulais un autre enfant moi aussi... Alors on en parlé aux enfants, on a dit qu'on voudrait leur donner une petite sœur ou un petit frère... Noah n'a pas trop compris, il était tout petit encore à ce moment là mais William a été ravi, il nous a même dit qu'il voudrait la chambre d'amis en bas pour que le bébé soit plus près de nous... Et là Samantha lui met ces conneries dans la tête !

Je reste sans voix, je voudrais parler mais je ne peux pas, des larmes coulent sur mes joues, Oliver les voit, lâche son fils et vient me serrer contre lui... Juste une minute William, ensuite, promis je te serre contre moi mais là j'ai besoin de réconfort moi aussi.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures Licy ?_

Oliver se tourne vers lui. Moi je souris, il réussi bien à dire mon prénom maintenant, et ce depuis longtemps mais il aime m'appeler comme ça et je dois dire que j'adore quand il le fait.

 _\- Elle est en colère, c'est tout..._

 _\- Contre moi ?_

Alors là, non ! Je ne peux pas le laisser croire que je puisse être en colère contre lui. Je me lève et me mets juste devant lui, prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

 _\- Jamais William... Tu entends ? Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je t'aime et tu le sais... Tu es mon fils, tout comme Noah, et tout comme ta petite sœur..._

Je souris... Je suis enceinte de six mois et quand on a su qu'on allait avoir une petite fille le mois dernier, Oliver a sauté de joie, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux et pourtant des moments de bonheur nous en avons tout les jours, mais il m'a serré contre lui et m'a dit qu'il me remerciait de lui offrir autant. Une petite fille... On va avoir la petite princesse dont on rêvait et je dois dire que moi aussi je suis heureuse.

 _\- Ta mère n'a pas le droit de dire ces choses... Je ne vais pas la laisser continuer, je te le promets._

 _\- Je vais rester avec vous alors ?_

Oliver se rapproche de nous en souriant.

 _\- Bien sur que oui, écoute-nous William... Félicity et moi nous nous sommes battus pour que tu restes avec nous et si on doit continuer, on le fera. Sans hésiter._

Oliver me regarde comme s'il voulait que je lui assure qu'on le ferait bien je souris et serre les mains de William.

 _\- Ton père a raison... Mais il faut que tu nous dises William... Veux-tu voir ta mère aujourd'hui ? Je ne veux pas te forcer..._

 _\- Non... On peut dire au juge que je ne veux plus pour l'instant ? Peut-être plus tard... Mais là j'ai plus envie... Pas si elle est méchante..._

Je hoche la tête, Oliver aussi, William nous demande s'il peut retourner jouer avec son frère, on lui dit d'y aller alors que Oliver me serre contre lui tout en posant une main sur mon ventre. Notre fille bouge beaucoup, une vraie Queen.

 _\- Je vais aller voir Samantha après avoir appelé notre avocat... Je n'ai pas laissé ma mère s'en prendre à nous, je ne vais pas laisser Samantha le faire._

Le reste de la journée se passe à merveilles, Oliver a été voir Samantha et lui a bien fait comprendre que William ne viendrait plus la voir si tant qu'elle continuerait de raconter des méchancetés, elle a fait semblant de ne pas comprendre mais le juge a été d'accord avec nous, il voudra juste parler à William das quelques jours afin d'avoir sa version. On lui a expliqué et il a dit qu'il dirait tout ce qu'elle lui a dit. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle puisse se montrer aussi odieuse avec son fils alors qu'elle voulait le protéger lors de notre rencontre... J'aime William mais s'il nous avait demandé de retourner avec elle, je l'aurais laisser faire... Parce que je veux qu'il soit heureux... Mais je suis ravie de savoir qu'il va continuer de rester avec nous.

Depuis deux ans tout va bien, même Moira nous fiche la paix, elle est partie vivre en Angleterre et ne nous donne pas de nouvelles, je m'en fiche à vrai dire, elle peut rester là bas jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, je ne m'en porterais pas plus mal. Je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à notre famille, même Samantha, personne n'a le droit de toucher à l'un de mes enfants.

 **Trois mois plus tard**

 _\- Allez mon amour tu peux le faire, j'en suis sur !_

Facile à dire Oliver... Je suis là depuis près de trois heures, les contractions sont de plus en plus fortes, c'est atroce ! Je déteste la façon dont j'ai mise Noah au monde mais je ne ressentais pas cette douleur. Plus jamais je n'aurais d'enfant c'est fini !

 _\- Elle sera la dernière ! Tu m'entends ?_

Il me sourit et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Tout ce que tu veux... Mais j'ai confiance en toi... Tu peux le faire, notre fille a besoin de toute ta force._

Je sais qu'il a raison mais c'est dur, je ressens une contraction et je pousse de toutes mes forces, c'est si dur, si douloureux.

 _\- Allez madame Queen, je vois la tête, votre fille est prête à sortir._

Madame Queen... Je ne me laisserais jamais de l'entendre, quand les gens m'appellent ainsi je ressens une fierté incroyable de porter son nom... Oliver et moi nous nous sommes mariés il y a un an... On voulait attendre que tout aille bien dans notre vie et puis une fois débarrassés de Moira, on a pas pensé au mariage, nous étions tellement heureux qu'on vivait au jour le jour. Et puis un jour Oliver m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on se marie, sans attendre... Alors on s'est mariés.

Il caresse doucement mes cheveux et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Tu es parfaite, encore un effort._

Une autre contraction arrive, je pousse de toutes mes forces, aidée par Oliver qui me soutient quand j'entends un cri perçant. C'est elle, elle est là ! Je tends aussitôt les bras. Je veux qu'on me la donne, je veux la serrer contre moi, la sage femme l'enveloppe dans une petite couverture avant de la déposer sur ma poitrine.

 _\- Mon trésor... Tu es là..._

Je pose plusieurs baiser sur sa tête tout en la serrant contre moi. Oliver pose une main sur la tête de notre fille et m'embrasse tendrement avant d'embrasser notre fille.

 _\- Elle est superbe mon amour... Parfaite tout comme toi... Je vous aime._

 _\- Je vous aime aussi. Toi, Noah, William... Et Lexi..._

Lexi... On a mis du temps à trouver son prénom, on voulait que les garçons nous aident, on a fait une liste avec Oliver, une liste beaucoup plus courte que celle que j'avais faite pour Noah. Il y avait une douzaine de prénom qui nous plaisaient. En second Oliver tenait à ce que ce soit Megan... Comme moi, j'ai accepté, il avait l'air d'y tenir. Pour Lexi on a fait lire la liste à William et il nous a dit qu'il aimait bien celui là, Noah a sourit en disant que c'était joli. Le choix était fait.

 _\- Lexi Megan Queen._

La sage femme sourit en note le nom de notre fille sur le dossier.

 _\- C'est très joli._

Je serre ma fille contre moi, je la regarde, elle est si belle, tout ses petits cheveux bruns sur sa tête, son petit poing qui est serré contre ma poitrine, ses petits yeux ouverts... Elle est superbe.

Deux heures plus tard on m'a ramené à ma chambre, Oliver tient Lexi dans ses bras, il a les larmes aux yeux, il est heureux, je le sais. Je me redresse et il s'approche de moi afin de déposer notre fille dans mes bras.

 _\- Noah et William arrivent bientôt ?_

 _\- Théa était en route, ils seront bientôt là._

Je souris, j'ai hâte de leur présenter leur petite sœur. Vers la fin, ils étaient impatients et ne cessaient de demander quand ils allaient la voir. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à Oliver que la porte s'ouvre, William entre en premier en tenant la main de son frère. Ils nous sourient voyant leur sœur dans mes bras et viennent vers nous d'un pas rapide. William s'installe près de moi, il sourit en regardant Lexi.

 _\- Elle est toute petite... Plus petite que Noah._

Je souris, c'est vrai que quand il a rencontré Noah, il avait déjà plusieurs mois, il était plus grand.

 _\- Elle va grandir, ne t'en fais pas._

 _\- Je la vois pas... Maman... Je la vois pas... Je veux la voir._

Je veux me redresser afin de la lui montrer mais je me sens fatiguée, Oliver s'approche de Noah et le prend dans ses bras avant de s'asseoir près de nous.

 _\- Voilà Noah... Tu peux la voir._

 _\- Merci papa._

Je suis heureuse, ma famille est là, près de moi, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre. Noah et William restent avec nous pendant environ deux heures avant que Théa ne les ramène chez nous. Oliver a voulu rester avec moi, il ne veut pas nous quitter Lexi et moi. Notre fille repose dans son petit berceau, elle dort à poing fermé et je dois dire que je ne vais pas tarder à la rejoindre. La journée a été fatigante mais je suis heureuse. Dire que ça va faire quatre ans qu'à eu lieue notre nuit en Russie, la plus belle de ma vie même si on ne le pensait pas à ce moment là.

Je me rappelle avoir vu un éclat dans le regard d'Oliver, je pensais que c'était le désir qui parlait mais je pense aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas le cas.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

Je souris et tourne la tête vers lui.

 _\- Je repensais à notre nuit... En Russie._

Il se tend, pourquoi ? Oliver se tourne vers moi et m'enlace en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

 _\- Ne pense pas à ça... S'il te plaît !_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Il soupire... Je dois attendre quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se décide à me parler.

 _\- Ce fut la plus grosse erreur de ma vie..._

Cette fois c'est moi qui se tend, je veux le repousser, comment peut-il dire ça ?

 _\- Non, laisse-moi finir..._

Il pose un baiser dans mon cou.

 _\- Cette nuit... Notre première nuit... J'aurais dû la rendre mémorable... Parfaite... J'aurais dû te montrer à quel point je tenais à toi... Mais j'ai fais tout l'inverse..._

Je souris tout en caressant la base de ses cheveux, alors c'est ça qui le tracasse ? Je le repousse un peu tout en lui souriant.

 _\- Idiot... Je te signale que je ne t'ai pas dis non... Que je n'étais pas non plus là pour des promesses... Je te voulais tout autant... Ce n'est qu'après que j'ai compris que je t'aimais..._

Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement du bout des lèvres, il sait que je suis épuisée et je ne cherche pas à le masquer.

 _\- Cette nuit ne fut pas une erreur... Elle a été la plus belle de toute... Enfin, juste un peu plus que toutes les autres qu'on a eu jusque là._

 _\- Je voulais t'aimer comme tu le mérites..._

 _\- Et tu l'as fais... Je n'avais jamais connu ça... C'était magique. Je n'ai aucun regret. Promets-moi de ne pas en avoir... Jamais._

Il me sourit et se penche vers moi afin de m'embrasser de nouveau, quand il se retire, il me serre contre lui et me rapproche de son corps, ma tête repose sur sa poitrine et je jette un œil à Lexi qui dort profondément.

 _\- Je te le promets... Je vous aime tout les quatre._

 _\- Je le sais et on t'aime aussi._

Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon front alors que je sombre dans un sommeil profond, la journée a été épuisante mais je suis plus heureuse que je ne pensais l'être un jour et je sais que chaque jours seront plus heureux que les précédents.

 **Alors ça vous plaît ? Sachez que pour le prénom de la petite princesse c'est parce que je regardais le crossover chicago Fire/PD/Justice...**

 **Ceux qui suivent en VO comprendront mon choix XD**

 **Je dois avouer qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre tout simplement parce que ça devait être le dernier mais j'ai eu une idée qui m'a pris deux chapitres de plus ^^**

 **Soyez indulgent lol =)**

 **A mercredi si vous êtes sages, lâchez vos reviews !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou !**

 **Vous allez bien ? Moi ça va, je reprends les quarts du matin, donc je publie tôt lol**

 **pas beaucoup de reviews pour le chapitre précédent, ça sent la fin de la fic tout ça XD**

 **Allez bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Cela fait un mois que Félicity est rentrée à la maison avec Lexi et je suis heureux de les avoir toutes les deux à la maison. J'aime passer du temps avec mes fils mais savoir que Félicity n'était pas avec nous, ça me pesait, j'ai besoin d'elle près de moi. On a facilement pris nos marques avec l'arrivée de notre fille et je dois dire que ça m'a manqué de ne pas pouponner, j'aime que Noah soit plus grand, j'aime pouvoir jouer au parc avec lui, l'emmener à la maternelle, lui raconter des histoires et l'écouter me dire la suite... Mais j'aime aussi bercer ma fille dans mes bras pour qu'elle s'endorme, j'aime lui donner le biberon, j'aime changer ses couches et j'aime me réveiller en pleine nuit et la regarder dormir...

Sa chambre est à côté de celle de Noah, comme convenu, on a refait une chambre à William en bas, elle est plus grande et il l'adore, surtout qu'on lui a installé un lit plus grand, il l'adore, je pensais qu'il aurait du mal à s'y faire mais bien au contraire. Les enfants sont à l'école et Félicity est à la maison avec Lexi, il lui reste du temps avant de reprendre le travail et elle m'a demandé de ne reprendre qu'à mi-temps, elle veut s'occuper pleinement de nos enfants.

Je regarde des dossiers, ils se sont empilés depuis ce matin, la personne qui remplace Félicity n'est pas compétente, je vais devoir la remplacer, sinon je ne m'en sortirais pas... Je sais que Théa cherche du boulot, je peux lui proposer, je verrais, je ne suis pas sure que ça va l'intéresser.

J'entends frapper, je lève les yeux vers la port et suis surpris de me trouver face à Lance, nos rapports se sont grandement améliorés depuis quelques années, depuis que William vit avec nous en fait. Je me lève, prêt à le saluer mais quand je vois son regard, je me doute qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je flippe... Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à ma famille ? Non, on m'aurait appelé, je le sais.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle Oliver..._

Mon sang se glace, cette fois j'ai vraiment peur... Lance semble s'en douter car il secoue la tête.

 _\- Non, Félicity et les enfants vont bien... Ça ne les concerne pas, ni Théa._

Je soupire de soulagement, mais dans ce cas que se passe-t-il ?

 _\- Dites-moi._

Il inspire et commence à me raconter.

 _\- Ce matin j'ai été appelé dans les Glades, une femme a été retrouvé morte, elle était là depuis plusieurs jours... C'est Samantha._

Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, comment ça a pu arriver ? Aux dernières nouvelles elle était sortie de cure, j'ai tenté de prendre contact avec elle, pour William mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse, j'ai même envoyé mon avocat la rencontrer afin de lui dire que si elle était vraiment clean on pourrait organiser une visite en ma présence, elle a refusé... Je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, par contre j'en ai parlé à William, il a seulement dit « c'est qu'elle ne veut pas me voir... Tant pis ». Il est très mâture pour son âge, je suis fier de lui, mais j'aimerais bien que sa mère fasse partie de sa vie... Enfin je l'aurais voulu... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

 _\- Comment..._

 _\- On doit attendre le résultat de l'autopsie... Mais tout penche pour une overdose..._

Je ferme les yeux, je pensais vraiment qu'elle avait arrêté... J'ai tout fais pour l'aider pourtant ! J'ai payé ses cures, j'ai tenté de garder contact avec elle... Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien tenté pour se soigner ?

 _\- Je voulais que tu le saches Oliver... Pour William..._

William ! Merde comment je vais lui annoncer ça ? Il n'a que neuf ans... Je ne peux pas lui annoncer ça... Mais en même temps je ne peux pas lui mentir... Mon fils... Il vient de perdre sa mère et je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer.

 _\- Je sais que ça va être dur... Je te laisse, je te tiens au courant de la suite._

 _\- Merci._

Je le regarde s'éloigner avant de ranger mes dossiers, je ne peux pas rester ici, je dois rentrer chez moi... Il faut que je parle à ma femme.

Je franchis la porte du loft, Félicity arrive et me sourit avant de me serrer contre elle... Merci mon amour, j'en ai bien besoin, je passe mes bras autour d'elle et enfoui mon visage dans son cou... Durant tout le trajet je me suis demandé comment annoncer à mon fils la triste nouvelle. Félicity sent que quelque chose ne va pas, elle tente de me repousser mais je la garde contre moi.

 _\- Oliver... Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- C'est Samantha... Elle est morte..._

 _\- Quoi ?! Non ! Comment ?_

Je m'éloigne un peu d'elle et je lui raconte tout ce que Lance m'a dit, je vois bien qu'elle est triste pour William, on va devoir lui annoncer qu'il n'a plus de maman... Comment on va faire ? Elle essuie une larme qui a coulé sur sa joue au même instant où on entend Lexi pleurer, j'embrasse ma femme sur la joue et je me dirige vers notre fille qui s'agite dans son transat. Je la prends dans mes bras et elle se calme aussitôt...

 _\- Je suis là mon bébé... Papa est là._

Félicity me rejoint après avoir séché ses larmes... On va devoir trouver le moyen de parler à William, déjà je dois appeler Théa... Lui demander si elle peut passer prendre Noah à l'école et si elle peut l'emmener au parc. Il ne doit pas être là quand on va apprendre la nouvelle à son frère. William ne devrait pas tarder, il nous a demandé de rentrer par le bus scolaire avec ses amis... Au début je n'étais pas pour, mais j'ai fini par accepter, et puis ce n'est que deux fois par semaine, de plus Félicity a enquêter sur tout les chauffeurs de l'école et ils ont tous des casiers vierges. Je suis un peu rassuré, juste un peu.

Lexi s'est calmée, je la repose dans son transat, elle s'endort aussitôt, elle avait juste besoin d'un câlin. J'entends des bruits de pas dans le couloir à l'extérieur, c'est William, je le reconnais, il entre chez nous et referme la porte avant de retirer ses chaussures.

 _\- Papa ! Licy ! Je suis là ! J'ai fais plein de choses aujourd'hui !_

Je le regarde poser son sac dans l'entrée, ça va être si dur... Mais je dois le faire maintenant, je ne peux pas le remettre à plus tard. Il se tourne vers moi et s'arrête net.

 _\- Tu vas bien papa ? Tu as l'air bizarre._

Je fais deux pas vers lui avant de m'arrêter me demandant si je fais bien de me rapprocher, il voudra peut-être rester seul... Non, il a besoin de moi... Besoin de mon soutien, de ma présence, de mon amour. Je dois lui parler. Maintenant.

 _\- William, mon grand... Je dois te parler._

Il fronce les sourcils et s'approche de moi.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ?_

 _\- Je dois te dire quelque chose... Et je ne sais pas comment..._

Je lui prends la main et la serre tendrement avant de le conduire au canapé...

 _\- Papa... Ça va pas ?_

Je baisse le regard, ce n'est pas facile à dire... Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots et même avec mon fils ce n'est pas plus simple... Félicity s'approche, elle se tenait à l'écart pour me laisser parler mais je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas facile. Elle s'assoit près de lui et lui prend sa main libre qu'elle serre.

 _\- On a une mauvaise nouvelle William... Très mauvaise... A propos de ta maman..._

 _\- Quoi ? Elle est encore malade ?_

 _\- Non... Ce n'est pas ça..._

Félicity baisse les yeux, sa main tremble et William peut le sentir, il regarde leurs mains jointes et lève ensuite les yeux vers elle. Je vois des larmes au coins de ses yeux... Il a comprit, je sais qu'il a comprit... Je le sens.

 _\- Maman... Elle est morte... C'est ça ?_

Je ferme les yeux, je le savais, il a deviné... Je me tourne vers lui et m'agenouille devant lui, il me regarde, il n'y a pas de larmes dans ses yeux.

 _\- Oui... C'est ça... Je suis désolé mon grand..._

 _\- C'est à cause des médicaments ?_

Je hoche la tête, je ne peux pas lui mentir, il est assez malin pour avoir tout deviné.

 _\- Oui... Et je suis désolé William... Je n'ai pas réussi à l'aider..._

 _\- Non... Non papa... Tu as essayé... Elle a pas voulu..._

Je baisse le regard alors qu'il se baisse vers moi et qu'il me serre dans ses bras, je le serre à mon tour tout en regardant ma femme, elle a envie de pleurer mais se retient, je le sais, je me retiens aussi. Je ne dois pas craquer devant lui, il ne faut pas. Au bout de plusieurs minutes William me relâche.

 _\- Je peux aller dans ma chambre ?_

 _\- Bien sur, vas-y._

 _\- Merci papa._

Je sais qu'il a de la peine et j'aimerais être près de lui, mais je comprends son besoin de solitude, je le vois rentrer dans sa chambre et refermer la porte derrière lui. Félicity s'approche de moi et me serre contre elle.

 _\- Il a besoin de moi..._

 _\- On est là pour lui... Je suis là..._

Je la serre contre moi et laisse mes larmes couler... Je n'aimais pas Samantha, je ne l'ai jamais aimé, mais elle était la mère de mon fils et savoir qu'elle ne fera plus partie de sa vie... Savoir que mon fils n'aura plus sa maman... Ça me fend le cœur.

 _\- Merci d'être là..._

 _\- Toujours Oliver... Toujours._

Je la serre contre moi, heureusement que Lexi s'est endormie, que Théa a été récupérer Noah à la maternelle... J'ai besoin de ma femme pour me faire me sentir mieux et elle y arrive, je n'ai besoin que de ses bras et j'ai la sensation que tout mes soucis s'en vont...

Plus tard dans la soirée, le dîner est prêt, Noah est installé à table, il sait que quelque chose ne va pas, il n'a pas pu jouer avec son frère comme il le fait en temps normal, William lui disait gentiment à travers la porte qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'amuser ce soir, j'ai compris et Félicity a tenté de faire comprendre à notre fils que son frère avait besoin d'être tout seul. Je me dirige vers la chambre de William, il doit manger, au moins un peu. Je frappe à sa porte et j'attends sa réponse mais il n'y a rien, je m'apprête à le laisser mais je ne peux pas, il a besoin de moi. Je rentre dans sa chambre et ce que je vois me fends le cœur... Mon fils est allongé sur son lit, il serre son oreiller et pleure à chaudes larmes... Je m'approche de lui sans attendre, m'assois su son lit et le prends dans mes bras.

 _\- Tu peux pleurer... Autant que tu veux... Tu n'as pas à te cacher._

 _\- Je l'aimais papa..._

 _\- Je le sais et c'est normal... Et tu as le droit d'être triste... Mais il faut que tu saches aussi que tu n'es pas tout seul... Je suis là, et Félicity aussi... On t'aime fort et tu le sais..._

 _\- Oui... Je sais... Moi aussi..._

Je le serre fort alors qu'il continue de pleurer, je vois Félicity qui est venue voir ce qu'il se passait, elle sourit et referme la porte, nous laissant seuls William et moi. Je m'allonge sur le lit en gardant mon fils contre moi, il pleure à chaudes larmes et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le rassurer, tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon fils a besoin de moi et que je veux être là pour lui.

 **Un an plus tard**

 _\- William ?_

 _\- Oui papa j'arrive !_

Cette année n'a pas été simple, William a eu beaucoup de peine à la mort de sa mort de sa mère, ce qui est normal... Mais il était surtout en colère, contre tout le monde, même contre nous... Au début ça allait, on voyait bien qu'il était triste mais quand il était avec nous il ne le montrait pas. Et puis il y a deux mois il a commencé à changer, je ne sais pas pourquoi... J'ai essayé de l'aider, Félicity aussi et un jour il est rentré en disant qu'il nous détestait et qu'il aurait voulu qu'on ne vienne jamais... J'ai eu le cœur brisé et je sais que Félicity aussi... C'était il y a une semaine... Et Félicity est partie, en emmenant Noah et Lexi, elle ne m'a pas quitté, elle a juste été chez sa mère, cette situation la pèse et je peux la comprendre mais elle me manque.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa ?_

Je dois lui dire la vérité.

 _\- Théa va venir te garder jusqu'à demain._

 _\- Pourquoi ? Tu vas où ?_

 _\- Chercher Félicity, ton frère et ta sœur._

 _\- Oh..._

Bon là ça suffit. J'en peux plus de cette situation ! Je prends la main de mon fils et le force à s'asseoir.

 _\- Tu vas m'écouter William... Et cette fois, pas de fuite. Je peux comprendre que tu sois en colère, j'ai été en colère contre le monde entier durant longtemps et ça m'arrive encore. Mais tu sais qui m'as sorti de ça ? Félicity !_

Je baisse le regard et tente d'effacer toutes les souffrances que j'ai pu lui faire vivre, c'est fini, elle m'aime et nous sommes heureux.

 _\- C'est elle qui t'a retrouvé quand je ne savais pas que tu existais... C'est elle qui t'a ramené à la maison quand ta mère t'a laissé seul... C'est elle qui t'a consolé quand tu avais du chagrin... Alors pourquoi es-tu si en colère contre elle ? Elle t'aime tellement... Autant que Noah ou Lexi._

Je vois des larmes couler sur ses joues, il semble malheureux mais je devais lui dire toutes ces choses, il semblait avoir oublié tout ce que Félicity a fait pour lui, je devais le lui rappeler.

 _\- Je sais papa... Je sais qu'elle m'aime et je l'aime aussi... Mais j'ai peur..._

 _\- Mais de quoi ?_

 _\- J'ai peur que si je l'aime autant... Elle me laisse... Et elle l'a fait... Elle est partie..._

Je me baisse à son niveau et lui prends la main.

 _\- Elle est partie, parce qu'elle croit que tu ne l'aimes pas et ça lui fait mal... Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas ta mère mais elle t'aime autant que ses propres enfants..._

William ferme les yeux, des larmes coulent sur ses joues alors qu'il retire mes mains des siennes et les essuie.

 _\- Je sais... Et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été méchant... Je sais que quand j'entends Noah l'appeler maman... Je me sens triste... Parce que moi aussi je voudrais l'appeler comme ça..._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé ?_

Je peux le comprendre, Noah ne cesse d'appeler Félicity en lui courant après dans la maison, même quand je suis là il demande sa mère... William doit se sentir mal puisqu'il n'a plus sa maman...

 _\- Je vous ai entendu parler..._

 _\- Quoi ? Quand ?_

 _\- Après Noël... Licy a dit que j'avais déjà une maman... Mais je veux une maman moi aussi..._

Oh... Je me souviens de cette conversation... J'ai demandé à Félicity si elle voudrait adopter William, qu'il soit son fils mais elle a refusé, pas qu'elle ne voulait pas mais qu'elle ne sentait pas capable de l'entendre dire non... Elle savait qu'il aimait sa mère et ne voulait pas lui imposer sa présence.

 _\- William... Elle pensait que tu ne voudrais pas..._

Il sèche encore ses larmes avant de me regarder.

 _\- Je ne veux plus être triste papa... Mais Licy est partie aussi..._

Cette fois je ne peux pas le laisser continuer, je le prends dans mes bras et le serre contre moi en lui faisant comprendre que ce n'est pas à cause de lui que Félicity est partie, elle avait peur qu'il la déteste... Si elle savait que William pense l'inverse...

 _\- On va aller la chercher, ok ?_

 _\- Je veux pas qu'elle soit fâchée..._

 _\- Tout ira bien tu verras William... Elle sera heureuse de te voir._

 _\- Tu crois ?_

 _\- Bien sur que oui... Mais tu devras lui parler, de tout. Lui dire pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça... Tu veux bien ?_

Il hoche la tête, je l'aide à sécher ses dernières larmes en lui souriant, je ne veux qu'une chose pour le moment, aller retrouver ma femme et mes enfants, on se parle tout les soirs mais ce n'est pas pareil, la dernière fois qu'on a agis de la sorte c'est quand je suis revenu à Starling après avoir découvert qu'elle attendait Noah... Je me suis juré de ne jamais revivre ça et pourtant c'est ce qui se passe, ça ne peut plus durer.

 _\- Tu prépares quelques affaires et on y va._

 _\- Oui, j'y vais papa._

Il n'attend pas et court dans sa chambre, je n'appelle pas Félicity, elle sait que je viens mais ne sait pas que William sera avec moi, elle sera heureuse de le voir, je le sais... Et je n'espère qu'une chose, c'est qu'après nos retrouvailles, mon fils trouve en Félicity... La mère qu'elle a toujours voulu être pour lui.

 **Que pensez-vous de cette suite ? Je suis désolée pour Samantha mais j'étais furax à ce moment là, il me fallait une victime et je dois dire qu'elle en a bien bavé à cause de moi,**

 **mais bon tant pis ^^**

 **Pour William je voulais voir si j'arrivais à le faire douter, je suis pas sure de moi sur ce coup là alors dites-moi si ça va !**

 **J'ai atteins les 300 reviews grâce à vous, merci, c'est une première pour moi,**

 **mais soyez sympa et lâchez encore vos reviews =)**

 **a vendredi si vous êtes sages !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Voilà la suite et fin de votre fic, et oui c'est le dernier chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Je regarde ma fille qui dort dans le petit lit que ma mère a acheté pour Noah quand il est né... La première fois qu'on est venus avec Oliver, je me souviens qu'il y avait plus de choses ici que ce qu'un nouveau né devait avoir chez sa grand-mère, mais je n'ai rien dis, je sais que ma mère est heureuse de faire ça, et puis ça sert aussi pour Lexi. Je suis partie depuis une semaine... Je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation... Voir William si malheureux, l'entendre me dire toute ces choses comme quoi il aurait préféré qu'on ne le retrouve jamais... J'en souffre beaucoup... J'avais besoin de m'éloigner quelques jours afin de revenir plus forte, et plus déterminée encore de faire comprendre à mon fils, parce que oui William est mon fils... Et je dois lui faire comprendre que je l'aime autant que son frère et sa sœur.

Quand Oliver m'a appelé hier soir en me disant qu'il voulait que je rentre je lui ai dis que je le voulais aussi, je suis prête, je vais prendre William dans mes bras et lui dire que quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe ce qu'il pense, il est mon fils. Oliver a été heureux d'entendre que je voulais rentrer mais il a refusé que je le fasse... Car il veut venir nous chercher lui même. Je suis heureuse il m'a manqué !

Je remonte la petite couverture de Lexi sur elle, dire qu'elle a déjà un an, c'est fou ce qu'elle grandit vite... Depuis que je suis maman, je ne vois pas les jours passer, dire qu'il y a quelques années je pensais finir vieille fille, sans mari, sans enfants... Je ne pensais jamais trouver un homme qui m'aimerait suffisamment pour accepter mes défauts... Mais Oliver est cet homme, je sais qu'il m'aime et je l'aime plus que tout pour tout ce qu'il est. Je suis heureuse, je ne dirais jamais le contraire mais il y a quelque chose qui me manque... Et c'est William, il y a encore cet espace entre nous qu'il faut combler, et ça y est, je vais avoir le courage de le faire. Je le sais.

J'entends frapper, Noah regarde la télévision et ma mère est sortie avec des amies, je vais donc ouvrir, en me demandant qui cela peut être à cette heure là, Oliver ne doit arriver que ce soir, c'est peut-être un voisin. J'ouvre la porte et souris en voyant que mon mari se tient devant moi.. J'y crois pas il a réussi à venir plus tôt !

Je saute dans les bras d'Oliver et le serre contre moi, c'est fou ce qu'il m'a manqué, je sais que même s'il n'y est pour rien ça lui a fait du mal que je parte une semaine chez ma mère avec Noah et Lexi, mais j'en avais besoin... Ils m'ont manqué, tout les deux, je m'éloigne d'Oliver, il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement, je veux répondre à son baiser mais une petite voix nous interrompt.

 _\- Papa !_

Oliver me relâche et se baisse afin d'accueillir Noah qui court vers lui sans attendre. Oliver serre notre fils contre lui tout en le soulevant et en revenant vers moi. Il m'embrasse de nouveau tendrement et me serre contre lui en gardant Noah dans ses bras.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué... Vous m'avez manqué tout les trois._

 _\- Tu nous as manqué aussi. William aussi m'a manqué... Il n'est pas venu avec toi ?_

Oliver me sourit, je suis sure qu'il est rassuré de savoir que je veux le voir, mais oui, il m'a manqué aussi, peu importe sa colère, ses mots blessants ou je ne sais quoi... J'aime William et je veux vraiment le voir. Oliver hoche la tête en me souriant.

 _\- Il est dans le couloir... Il a peur que tu sois fâchée..._

Je lui souris et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Lexi est dans ma chambre... Je vais parler à William._

Je sors dans le couloir alors que Oliver n'attend pas afin d'aller voir Lexi, une fois à l'extérieur, je ne vois pas William, je ferme la porte et souris en le voyant assis sur le sol. Il lève la tête vers moi sans rien dire.

 _\- Hey... William..._

Aucun mot, il a l'air inquiet. Je m'approche de lui et prends ses mains dans les miennes.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Il hoche la tête, c'est déjà bien.

 _\- Tu ne veux pas rentrer ?_

Il secoue la tête avant de baisser le regard, je n'aime pas le voir ainsi... J'aimerais qu'il me parle, qu'il me dise ce qui ne va pas... Mais je crois que je vais devoir faire le premier pas. Je m'assois devant lui, William ne bouge pas.

 _\- Tu es fâché après moi... Pas vrai ?_

Il hoche la tête, je suis déçue... Je m'en doutais mais ça fait mal de savoir qu'il m'en veut... Ce que je veux savoir, c'est surtout de quoi, il doit tout me dire, si je le comprends, je pourrais peut-être arranger les choses.

 _\- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi ?_

Merde... Ça ce n'était pas prévu, j'ai une boule dans la gorge, je veux pleurer, je ne dois pas, je dois être forte pour lui, il doit comprendre que je suis là pour lui mais si je faiblis et que je craque il va s'en vouloir et ça je ne veux pas.

 _\- Tu es partie..._

 _\- Oui William... J'avais besoin de réfléchir._

 _\- A cause de moi ?_

 _\- Non... Pour toi... Parce que je me demandais si tu voulais que je sois ta deuxième maman... Avec tout ce que tu as dis je pense que ce serait mieux que je reste juste Licy..._

Ce que je lui dis me fais mal, mais je le comprends, sa mère lui manque et je sais qu'il l'aimera toujours, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir... C'est de ma faute tout ça, je n'aurais jamais du me dire qu'un jour je deviendrais sa mère.

 _\- Allez, on va rentrer, ton père va se demander ce qu'on fait._

Je me lève, le cœur lourd et les jambes tremblantes, je veux que Oliver me serre contre lui et me dise qu'un jour tout changera mais je n'y crois pas. Je tourne les talons prête à rentrer chez ma mère quand je sens une main me retenir doucement, je me tourne de nouveau vers William, il se lève tout en me regardant.

 _\- Tu es ma maman..._

Quoi ? Ce qu'il me dit est vrai ? Son regard est larmoyant, il me fixe comme s'il cherchait à me faire comprendre quelque chose... Je lui fais un petit sourire et me mets à son niveau, je ne dis rien, il a l'air de vouloir parler mais est hésitant. Ça va aller William, tu peux tout me dire.

 _\- Je suis désolé... J'ai été méchant... Mais j'étais en colère..._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

Il lâche ma main et essuie une larme qui a coulé sur sa joue.

 _\- J'aimais maman... Et je l'aime toujours... Elle me manque... Je sais qu'elle était malade et qu'elle n'était plus comme avant... Mais c'était ma maman..._

 _\- Je le sais... C'est normal tout ça... Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes de l'aimer._

Il hoche la tête tout en reniflant avant de me regarder de nouveau.

 _\- Mais je t'aime encore plus... Et j'étais en colère pour ça... Parce que c'était ma maman mais c'est toi que j'aime le plus... Je pensais que c'était pas bien... Alors j'ai dis des choses méchantes... Pour que tu m'aimes moins... Comme ça..._

Il ne peut pas finir sa phrase, William éclate en sanglot, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça, je le serre dans mes bras, il tombe sur mes genoux et me serre fort contre lui tout en pleurant. Je caresse son dos et pose des baisers dans ses cheveux tout en lui disant que ça va aller, pourtant ses pleurs ne diminuent pas. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il finit par se calmer mais il reste blottit dans mes bras.

 _\- Je suis content que papa et toi m'ayez trouvé... Je suis content que tu m'aies trouvé quand maman était encore malade... Pardon d'avoir menti... Pardon d'avoir été méchant... Je voulais pas que tu partes..._

William enfoui son visage contre mon corps.

 _\- Pourquoi tu es partie ? Tu avais promis de jamais me laisser toi aussi... Reviens à la maison s'il te plaît..._

Je le serre un peu plus contre moi.

 _\- Je vais rentrer... On va rentrer tout les cinq, toi, moi, papa, Noah et Lexi... On va tous rentrer à la maison._

 _\- Ne pars plus jamais... S'il te plaît... Je veux pas que tu me laisses... S'il te plaît maman..._

Maman ? Il m'a appelé maman ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? J'espère que oui... Si c'est bien le cas je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait ça... Quand Noah m'a appelé comme ça la première fois, j'en ai pleuré, de joie, j'étais heureuse d'entendre mon bébé prononcer ce petit mot tout simple mais signifiant tant... Je sais que je ressentirais la même chose quand ce sera Lexi qui m'appellera comme ça, d'ici quelques mois si tout va bien... Mais là ce n'est pas pareil... William n'est pas mon fils... Enfin si il l'est mais je ne l'ai pas eu bébé... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'appelle ainsi un jour... Non, pas du tout... Je suis si heureuse que je lutte contre les larmes... Je ne dois pas pleurer mais j'entends une voix derrière moi.

 _\- Tout va bien ?_

Je me tourne tout en gardant William dans mes bras, c'est Oliver, je ne savais pas qu'il était là... Il tient Lexi dans ses bras qui serre sa veste de ses petites mains. Je hoche la tête en voyant que Oliver semble inquiet.

 _\- Il m'a appelé maman..._

Il me sourit et avance un peu vers moi.

 _\- J'ai entendu. Vous rentrez ?_

Je veux me relever mais William me serre encore plus fort, Oliver rentre dans l'appartement et me laisse avec lui, je dois encore lui parler. Une fois que Oliver est rentré, je me tourne vers William et le repousse un peu, je dois y aller un peu fort car il se tient fort à moi. Une fois que j'ai réussi je lui souris et j'essuie ses larmes.

 _\- Écoute-moi... Je ne vais pas partir... Jamais... Si je suis venue ici, c'est parce que j'avais besoin de devenir plus forte... Pour toi... Pour comprendre pourquoi tu agissais ainsi..._

 _\- Tu allais revenir ?_

 _\- Bien sur que oui... Tu crois que j'allais vous abandonner toi et ton père ? Jamais de la vie, je vous aime infiniment. Je t'aime William... Je te l'ai dis déjà... Tu es mon fils... Même si je ne t'ai pas mise au monde comme Noah ou Lexi... Ne doute jamais de mon amour pour toi... Promis ?_

Il hoche la tête en me souriant.

 _\- Je peux t'appeler maman alors ?_

Mon cœur est serré quand il me dit ça, pas de peur, non d'impatience.

 _\- Bien sur... Tu es mon fils, je te l'ai dis..._

Il me sourit et se redresse avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou, il me serre contre lui en enfouissant son visage contre moi.

 _\- Je t'aime maman... Pardon..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... On oublie tout ça..._

Je le sens qui hoche la tête avant de s'éloigner de moi.

 _\- Allez, on rentre, je crois que ton père va se demander ce qu'on fait._

Il me sourit et se relève, je fais de même et William me prend la main et on rentre dans l'appartement de ma mère, je sais que tout ira mieux maintenant, William est rassuré et c'est tout ce qui compte, plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance.

 **Deux semaines plus tard**

Nous sommes rentrés depuis deux semaines déjà et je dois dire que je suis surprise, j'ai la sensation que les deux mois où il était tellement en colère n'ont jamais existé, il est de nouveau ce petit garçon souriant et plein de vie qu'il était et qu'il doit être. La première semaine de notre retour, la nuit, William faisait des cauchemars où il m'appelait, mon cœur se brisait à chaque fois... Je rêvais qu'il m'appelle maman mais l'entendre m'appeler de cette façon en criant et en pleurant, ça me fendait le cœur. J'allais le voir dans sa chambre, il était assis sur son lit, des larmes sur les joues, je le serrais contre moi et lui disais que tout allait bien, il m'a raconté qu'il rêvait que je partais mais que je ne revenais pas cette fois... Je m'en suis voulue de la situation, de ses cauchemars mais Oliver était là et il m'a dit que ça lui passerait... Et il a eu raison, depuis une semaine tout va bien, il ne fait plus de cauchemar.

 _\- William tu es prêt ?_

 _\- Pas encore maman !_

Je rentre dans sa chambre et le voix penché sur son bureau.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- J'arrive pas à finir mon problème..._

Je souris et regarde de quoi il s'agit, je souris, ce n'est pas bien compliqué.

 _\- Je t'aiderais à le finir quand on rentrera._

 _\- Sure ?_

 _\- Oui... Allez prépare-toi._

 _\- Merci maman._

William se lève de son bureau et enfile sa veste avant de mettre ses chaussures, je quitte la chambre en le laissant se préparer et je trouve mon mari qui s'amuse avec Noah et Lexi. Je m'approche, Oliver se redresse et vient me serrer contre lui. Il a été parfait depuis le début, il m'a soutenu et m'a aidé à me faire à l'idée que je suis une nouvelle fois maman... Oliver attendait ça depuis des mois mais il ne nous en parlait pas afin de ne pas nous mettre de pression à William et moi mais depuis qu'il m'appelle maman, je sais qu'il est heureux.

 _\- Tout va bien se passer, tu verras._

 _\- Je sais... Mais je suis nerveuse quand même... C'est idiot..._

Oliver pose un baiser sur mon front avant de descendre sur mes lèvres, Noah et Lexi ne regardent pas, ils s'amusent avec les jeux posés sur le sol alors j'en profite pour passer mes bras dans son dos et réclamer un meilleur accès à ses lèvres, je le sens sourire contre moi alors que je glisse ma langue dans sa bouche, je gémis alors qu'il me serre encore plus contre lui... Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il me ramène au plus près de son corps, c'est fou ce que je l'aime... Plus que tout... Oh j'aime mes enfants, j'aime mes garçons et ma fille... Je mourrais pour eux sans hésitation et je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans eux... Ma vie n'a pas de sens sans mes enfants... Mais Oliver... Il est mon tout... Je ne peux pas l'expliquer autrement.

On se sépare après de longues secondes à nous embrasser, je lui souris, il me rend mon sourire avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

 _\- Je t'aime..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Il m'embrasse sur le front alors que William arrive vers nous.

 _\- Vous avez fini ?_

On se met à rire avant de nous séparer, Oliver embrasse notre fils et William vient me prendre la main.

 _\- On y va maman ?_

 _\- Oui on y va._

Oliver m'embrasse une dernière fois avant qu'on ne s'en aille. On arrive à l'endroit où nous devons nous rendre en une quinzaine de minutes, William me tient la main alors qu'on avance tout les deux, on s'arrête devant une tombe, celle de Samantha, William m'a demandé de l'y conduire il y a trois jours, je n'ai pas hésité... Je suis sa mère mais elle l'était aussi et je sais qu'elle lui manque.

 _\- Bonjour maman..._

Je sens sa main me serrer un peu plus, il semble nerveux, je me mets à son niveau tout en gardant sa main dans la mienne.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

 _\- Elle serait furieuse... De savoir que je t'appelle maman... Mais moi aussi je suis en colère contre elle..._

Je lui fais un petit sourire, je sais qu'il est en colère à cause de la drogue, à cause du fait qu'elle ai dit toutes ces choses méchantes mais il ne le montre pas. William se tourne vers la tombe tout en gardant ma main dans la sienne.

 _\- Je t'aime maman... Et je t'aimerais toujours... Mais je ne veux pas être toujours triste... Je veux être heureux... Je sais que papa et maman m'aiment et je sais que eux ils ne me laisseront jamais._

Il pose la rose que nous avons acheté en descendant de la voiture et vient se remettre près de moi, sa petite main tenant la mienne. Je sais qu'il aimera toujours sa mère et je ne veux pas que sa change, moi même je suis reconnaissante envers Samantha d'avoir un petit garçon aussi exceptionnel. On quitte le cimetière afin de regagner ma voiture, avant de monter William s'arrête et me regarde.

 _\- Merci de m'avoir amené ici maman..._

 _\- De rien... Je te l'ai dis, elle reste ta mère malgré tout..._

 _\- Toi aussi tu l'es..._

Je hoche la tête et le fais monter dans ma voiture, William attache sa ceinture et je monte derrière le volant. Je démarre et on est prêt à rentrer chez nous.

Une fois la porte de l'appartement franchie, William se dirige aussitôt vers son frère et sa sœur qui s'amusent toujours dans le salon, Oliver arrive vers moi et me demande du regard si tout s'est bien passé, je lui souris et je remarque qu'il est rassuré. Il vient m'enlacer et tout les deux nous regardons nos enfants qui s'amusent en souriant, en riant. Nous sommes passés par de grosses difficultés pour en arriver là, Moira et Samantha nous on mises des bâtons dans les roues mais aujourd'hui Oliver et moi nous sommes surs d'une chose... C'est que tout le malheur qu'elles nous ont fait vivre était un mal nécessaire afin d'atteindre le bonheur que nous vivons aujourd'hui.

 **Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette fin ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette fiction tout simplement ?**

 **J'ai un pincement au cœur de la finir mais bon, il faut bien la terminer =)**

 **Sachez que j'ai une fic sous le coude qui est terminée, elle arrivera pas la semaine prochaine mais la suivante.**

 **Le semaine prochaine j'ai prévu deux OS, le premier est une traduction, j'ai eu la permission de l'auteur et il est fini. Le second est un OS made by me ^^, il sortira mercredi je pense.**

 **Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews sur cette fic, je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant, vous êtes géniaux !**

 **A lundi si vous êtes sages !**


End file.
